


Soul Mate

by Friendly_Neighborhood_Keri



Series: Same Reader, Different Timeline [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Ecto-Penis, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, I am literally winging everything, I'll try not to make you too sad, M/M, Miscarriage, Mute Frisk, Past Abuse, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader knows ASL, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Fingering, chara fucking haunts your ass, may be some violence, please bear with me, reader has girly bits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 50
Words: 76,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5667145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friendly_Neighborhood_Keri/pseuds/Friendly_Neighborhood_Keri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're just an average girl. You work at a local grocery store and attend college. One fateful night you meet a stocky skeleton and his energetic brother. </p><p>You never thought you could feel like this again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaa sorry! This is my first fic so I hope you don't think its too bad!
> 
> I really hope you like it. Also, feel free to commit your oppions! I look forward to seeing them!

"5 minutes..."

You look at the clock and mutter softly. That's when your shift ends and you get the rest of the night to yourself. Being a cashier ain't as glamorous as its put out to be. But hey, at least the pay was good! You really didn't like being around people. Though, you didn't dare let that show during work.

Seconds away from locking your till, two figures appear next to your lane. Your suddenly bombarded with what seems to be every box of spaghetti you have in the store. Along with three large bottles of... ketchup? You begin your usual spcheil, while ringing up each individual box.

"Thank you for shopping at ______! How are you doing today?" You pause awaiting a response. When a loud boom shakes your whole being.

"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS AM DOING VERY WELL, SMALL HUMAN. THANK YOU!" Startled, you look up to see a skeleton right in front of you standing at an impressive hight.

He seemed to be striking a pose, almost heroic like. You quickly look back down to tell him his total when you notice another skeleton. This one about an inch or two taller than you are. Giving a lazy wave. It felt like an hour before you snapped out of your gaze when the smaller skeleton cleared his throat. A light blush invades your face as you realize how rude you had seemed.

"Ah, uhm sorry! I didn't mean to stare!!!" You feel your face flush a shade darker. You gave them their change and wave them off.

"Geez. What the hells wrong with me?"

Hopping on your bike, you pedal to your small apartment.

There was barely anything there. In the living room was a love seat, a tattered recliner, steel coffee table, and a large Tv pushed against the wall. You lie your keys on the kitchen counter, right behind the living room, and start putting a few groceries away. You kick off your work clothes on your way to your room. Walking back to the living room with your giant pajama shirt, you sit down to relax to some music.

You wake up the next morning and start your morning routine. Making breakfast, grabbing your mail, and getting ready to go shopping. As soon as you step out your door, you immediately crash into someone, knocking yourself on your rear. Spitting out apologies, you realize it was the skeleton you checked out the night before. Only, he now had on a shirt that read, "chill to the bone" with a small cartoon bone underneath. You couldn't help but grin at the irony of it. I mean, he was literally a skeleton for God's sake. He holds out a hand to help you up, and you realise. He has a smug smile plastered to his face. Skull? Is it considered a face? You don't know anymore.

"We only met once and you're already trying to jump my bones?" He winked as you dust yourself off.

"I'm really sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." You look away embarrassed.

Great. You were pretty sure you were going to have to converse with him now. Not that you minded, you just had a lot of running to do on your one day of.

"So, what brings you out so early in the morning?"

You looked at him confused. It shouldn't too ungodly early. You look at your phone, 7:00. It was a little earlier than you had anticipated.

"Just got a little shopping I need to do."

You wave at him trying to excuse yourself from this highly awkward situation.

He put his hand on his chin while closing his eyes? It was as if he was trying to contemplate something. He nodded and looked back down at you.

"Why don't I go with you?" His face a smidge more serious.

"Oh! You really don't have to!!! I'm only grabbing a few things!!" You shake your head at the thought of having to socialize any more than you already have today.

"Nah. It's alright. I don't mind." His smile more genuine. "Patella the truth, it's a little dangerous for such a young girl to be walking around town on their own."

You gave him a look of confusion before realizing. That fucker made a pun. The smug smile on his face was just waiting for you to react. Sorry skelly. Not today.

You both walk in silence for what seemed like forever. Thinking of something to say you end up spitting out, "s-sorry. I haven't actually properly introduced myself." Turning to him you hold out your hand.

"My name is y/n." Taking your hand in his, you give a firm handshake.

"Hello ____. I'm sans. Sans the skeleton."

Pulling your hand away, you look down. The silence starts again. Every so often you glance up at sans and notice he doesn't really mind the silence. You feel a weight lift off your shoulders. Finally, you reach a small store. It looked like a thrift shop. Your about to walk in before stating,

"You really don't need to stay with me. I'm getting clothes and I don't want to bore you."

He doesn't say anything and just follows you in. An hour or two pass before you leave with three sweaters and two pairs of jeans. For a second, you completely forgot you were being accompanied by the strange man. Neither of you spoke the whole time you were in the store.

As you start walking in the direction of your home, sans starts speaking. "Do you wanna grab lunch? I know a great place near here."

It's the least you can do to accept the invitation. You did drag him along with you. You both come up to a small building that read GRILLBYS and you hesitate before entering. It was a bar scattered with different monsters. Sans pats the stool next to him inviting you to sit. You pick up the menu when you notice the fire elemental behind the bar.

Sans noticed you staring but before he could say anything you gave him a smug look. "Huh. Never knew I'd see someone this hot." You jabbed your thumb towards Grillby with a wink.

His eye sockets lit up. Like you could see literal sparkles. "Nice one kid." You both ordered and sat in an awkward silence before you spoke again.

"Why exactly did you follow me around today? I'm sure it must have been super boring."

He takes a while to answer. Which made you very nervous.

"I ain't gonna fibula. I'm not quite sure myself."

You give a confused look while he scratches the back of his head.

"I mean. Maybe because your the first human to not treat my brother and I different. So it kind of made me want to get to know you." His cheek bones turn a light shade of blue which makes you smile a bit. He clears his throat again as he continues.

"Also, my bro wanted to invite you over for dinner. He seems to have taken a liking to you as well."

You look down at your hands trying to think of what to say. It's been a while since someone has asked you to hang out. Plus it'd be nice to not have to cook your own meal for once. You looked back up again with a smile.

"Sure. That sounds like fun. Or the very least very interesting." His smile widened at your answer. He pulls his phone from his hoodie pocket handing it over to you.

"Here. Put your number in so we can keep in contact." You grab the phone and quickly type in you number. Giving it back when you were done.

You look at the time and realize how late it's gotten. "Oh! I should probably get going. I have some homework I need to do." You get up after paying for your food, when sans grabs your hand. You look up to him when he whispers, "don't worry. I know a short cut."

Not a second later, your back at your house. "Wha- how did you?" He moves his hands away from another while wiggling his fingers. He looks both ways before whispering,

"Magic!"

You close your eyes in an attempt to hide your laugh but when you open then back up, he's gone.


	2. We meet again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the first time you really hang out with Sans. The very awkward chill session soon turns into a very fun time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got it brought to my attention that I rushed a few things so this is an attempt at the first time you actually hang out with the very cute Sans. Enjoy!

You're in the middle of your calculus homework when your phone starts buzzing. You pick it up with shakey hands.

"H-hello?" You voice comes out higher than you expected.

"Hey kiddo. You doing anything today?" Even though you've only met him twice, you could tell by the voice this was Sans.

"Oh, uhm not really. I didn't have anything planned." Why was he calling you? Normally you both just text.

"Great! Want to do something? We could walk or grab a bite to eat." He sounds eager. More so than you could tell.

"I... oh I guess so. When do you want to meet up? Oh, and also where?" You try to keep your voice at it's normal tone.

"I could just pick you up in, say, thirty minutes? Does that work for you?"

"Yeah. That sounds good! I'll see you then?" 

"Cool. I'll see you then." 

After the call ends, you place your phone back onto the table. You had just enough time to grab a quick shower so you head to the bathroom and strip down.

You're scrubbing your scalp as different scenario play through your head. The worse you can imagine is Sans deciding your a really boring person and not wanting to talk anymore. The thought hurts your chest so you turn your attention to conversational ideas.

You know Sans likes bad puns, and your sure you can think of a few that might make him laugh. Other than that, you don't really know anything about him. You could ask about his brother. You know he's quite the colorful character.

Maybe you were in over your head. What makes you think you could befriend the two? All your other friends left you, so you know your not the best person. Maybe it's in his best interest if he decided not to get to know you. 

You get out of the shower and dry off. You wrap your hair in the towel and walk to your room to get dressed. You dont realize your taking a while to pick something out until you have almost every article of clothing you own laid out on your bed and floor.

Why were you trying so hard? Your just going to hang out for a little bit, then you'll fake a phone call and leave. Thats how it always goes.

You pick up a pair of high waisted shorts and a sleeveless blouse. You tuck the shirt into your pants before grabbing your combat boots. You put on your glasses and grab your purse before heading to the door. You figure the natural waves of your hair are tame enough to not do anything to, but you put a hair band around your wrist just to be safe.

Your about to grab the handle to open your front door, when a loud knock interrupts you. You pull your hand back and your heart feels like it's about to pop out of your chest. You slap your hands against your cheeks and open the door to show Sans leaning against the railing on your porch.

"Hey. You ready to have fun?" Sans gives you a warm smile.

You lock the doors behind you and join him on the steps. "Yep! What do you have planned?" You try to keep your nervs down as you begin walking.

"I thought we'd take a walk in the park. Have some privacy so we can get to know each other." He puts his hands in his coat pockets as the both of you continue.

"That sounds nice." You cross your arms behind your back, squeezing from time to time to keep you calm.

You didn't live far from the park, so you arrive after a few minutes of walking. Not many people are there, but the few that are, give you dirty looks. You knew there were a few people who are racist against monsters, but you've never seen it yourself. 

You assume Sans doesn't because he keeps his cheerful deminer. Its probably for the best that you ignore it. Only so someone doesn't try to start any trouble. 

Sans stops when your both in the center of the large park. There's nobody in sight, so you take a seat on a nearby bench. Sans joins you, sitting on the other side. He wasn't sure if he should sit close to you or not. He could tell just how nervous you are.

"So," you begin, placing your hands in your lap. "You said we should get to know each other?"

His smile widens. At least you were comfortable enough to speak first. "Yeah. I guess I did."

"Well. What exactly would you like to know about me?" Your voice cracked a little and you x coughed to clear it.

"Well, I guess I'll start with the easy questions."

"Such as?" You tilt your head to the side.

"Lets see..... what's your favorite color?" 

"Light blue...." Its weird being asked that. Thats usually what young kids ask each other. "Whats yours?"

"Same as you." His grin widens.

"Oh cool. Seems we have something in common." You give a weak smile. So what? A lot of people like the same color.

"Alright. Now, do you have any siblings?" Sans face gave off a patient look. You took a while before finally answering.

"I had a younger sister.... she doesn't think of me as a sister though." You tried to shake it off, but the hurt stung deep.

"Oh. I'm sorry." His smile fades. He knows your hurting right now. "Do you want to talk about it?" He puts a hand on yours.

"It's nothing serious. She's my step sister. My father married her mother. I guess she didn't like that, so she's taking her hatred out on me." You put on a face so he'll stop worrying about you.

"Geez. Thats no reason to deny your family." He looks upset. Why though? It had nothing to do with him. 

"Uhm.... is there anything else you'd like to know?" Your attempt at changing the subject works because he's now trying to think of something to ask.

He asks you what your studying in school, what school you go to, what your hobbies are, the type of music you listen to, where you work, and what you want to do in the future.

You answer each question with choppy responses and ask him questions of your own. If he goes to school, where he works, what he likes best about the surface, his relationship with his brother, and what he wants to do as a career.

Hours pass as you keep the conversation going both ways. You've gotten comfortable with Sans. You're not nervous around him anymore and he can tell. He starts to crack the worst jokes you've ever herd. You, retort by telling your own crappy jokes. Your rewarded by Sans bursting out in laughter, which in turns makes you giggle uncontrollably. 

This is the best you've felt in a while. You we're surprised at how well the two of you were getting along together. It felt like you've known him forever. 

You don't realize how late it's gotten until your stomach let's out a low, but loud growl. You both hear it and Sans just stares at you. Now you know your face is painted red as a few drops of sweat rise onto the side of your face. You trip over your words and submit to covering your face with your hands.

"You know, I could go for a bite to eat. Tibia honest, I didn't eat lunch so I'm starved to the bone." He lightens the mood with the terrible puns that you can't help but laugh at.

"Yeah. We should grab something." You stand up followed by Sans. He reaches a hand out to you.

"Here. I know a shortcut. Just.... hold tight and close your eyes." He pulls you close and you hesitate to wrap your arms around him.

As soon as your eyes shut, darkness surrounds you. Your feet are touching nothing making it feel like your falling. Subconsciously, you grip your arms tighter around Sans to keep from being consumed by nothingness.

In the matter of seconds you can feel the ground beneath you again. Thats when a feeling of vertigo hits you. Your stomach does a few flips causing you to cough, but when you do you can finally open your eyes. Looking around, you're greeted by the familiar atmosphere.

"You do like this place, don't you." You follow Sans, sitting in the stools you've sat at before.

"What can I say? This place is quite the hot spot." You let out a loud groan and he winks.

You both sit in a comfortable silence while eating. You watch as Sans chugs a bottle of ketchup, (which makes you gag) he offers you some before finishing it off but you tell him to have it. 

You finish your meal and order a drink. "I didn't know you drank?" He leans his head on the bar counter looking up at you.

"Yeah. I don't try to make a habit of it, but it's nice every now and then. Plus, I don't have school tomorrow, and I go into work later in the evening." You down another shot, and let out a pleased sigh. "Take a load off. We can see who can drink the most." You could already feel the alcohol hitting your system, but you don't care.

Sans takes you up on your offer and orders a round. "Oh, you're on kid." 

You're nine shots in before your really getting drunk. Sans is starting to slur his words as well. Its not until the eleventh that you're entirely shit faced drunk. You fling your arm around Sans' shoulder bringing him close to you while swaying back and forth.

"Ya know *hic* I uh I was REALLY nervous bout taday!" You're lucky you can even for words.

"Ah kid! Don be scared a me!" He's just as drunk as you are now. "I dun bite! Least not that hard...." he knocks his head against yours, causing you to laugh in a gross manner. 

Grillby gives you both a stern look as he refuses to give you more to drink. You and Sans try to protest, saying your not even that drunk, but the fumbling of your words proves otherwise.

You're finally forced to leave when it's time to close shop. You both stumble out of the store, holding onto each other to steady yourselves. It takes a while, but you finally manage to get home in one piece.

You offer your couch to Sans but he swears up and down he can make it home by himself. As it turns out, by himself means him calling Papyrus to meet him back at Grillby's to pick him up. You close your door after making sure Sans makes his way off your street.

You stumble back to your room and face plant onto your bed. Immediately, you fall asleep.

You wake up the next morning with a throbbing headache. God, why did you drink so much? You didn't mean to get carried away. Then it hits you. Sans saw you. You let him see a side of you that is extremely embarrassing. 

You grab your phone and type out an apology. You're about to press send, when you get a text from Sans. 

Bone Boy 9:43

I am sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean for everything to get out of hand like that 

XXX-XXXX 9:47

no! It's my fault! I'm the one who challenged you!- you're relieved that you aren't the only who regretted the events of last night.

He doesn't respond, but you don't mind. You managed to make friends with this neat guy. You couldn't be happier.

XXX-XXXX 10:22

I had fun though. Id like to hang out again.-


	3. Video games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it'd be funny to have Sans try to play a video game. Because I'm a gamer! (When I have the time)

"UGHHHH!! What the hell??"

"Geez kid, I thought you were better than this." A low chuckle escapes the skeleton. 

"I've got this! I swear!" You're getting more and more irritated by the second.

Sans came over periodically, when you both had days off from work. You invited him to play a video game you were obssed with at the time. It was an RPG and your character was a woodland elf. He was watching as you tried to defeat the main boss of the game, giving you what he thought was helpful advice.

"It doesn't look like you've got it." He got up to go get a drink from the kitchen.

"If you think it's so easy, why don't you try to beat him?" Your character dies for the 20+ time so you throw the controller beside you.

Sans walks back into the living room and hands you a fruity soda. He himself has a beer in one hand, picking the controller up in the other. He takes a swig from the bottle before plopping down next to you.

"I think I could hold myself well against this guy." He sets his beer on the table next to him and presses a button to continue the game.

"You won't be so cocky when you die the first time." You place your hands behind your head as you watch Sans struggle.

He's ten turns into the battle before getting hit by a barrage of powerful attacks. Sweat starts to form on his brow and his once calm smile twists into one of anger. One more hit and he's a goner. 

"WHAT THE FUCK?" He throws his arms into the air as the character falls to the ground loosing the last of it's health.

"What did I tell you?! Ain't as easy as you think!" You point your finger in his face. He grabs your finger and pulls it down.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're right." He winks and you turn red.

"N-never underestimate me!" Your words are fast and choppy as you try to hide your embarrassment.

Luckily he doesn't notice, or if he does, he doesn't say anything about it. You get up and turn the TV back to cable, putting the console and controller back in their spot in the stand. Grabbing the remote, you drop to your spot next to Sans. 

"Wanna watch anything in particular?" You point the remote at him.

"Nah. As long as it's not something with Mettaton in it." He puts his arm behind your head, resting it on the top of the cushion.

"Oh? Do you not like Mettaton?" You look up at Sans, face full of wonder.

"Ehh not really." he let's out a sigh. "Paps just always watches his shows. I for one think Mettaton is an egotistical asshole. But Papyrus seems to like him, and they're really close. So I put up with it."

"Oh. I see. Well, I don't care for his work anyway." You shrug and put on a movie channel. 

"Want some popcorn?" You stretch as you get up, popping a few niqs in your back in the process.

You don't notice the blush on Sans cheekbones until he let's out a squeeky "sure."

You put the bag of popcorn in the microwave, setting it for two minutes. You take the short time you have to pull your think hair into your attempt at a messy bun. You grab a bowl right as the timer beeps, pouring the hot food into it before going back to join Sans.

"So, what are we watching?" You set the bowl between the two of you, grabbing a few to pluck in your mouth.

"Some horror movie. From what I can tell, some guy moved into this really old house that's being haunted by a dead woman." He reaches into the bowl, grabbing a few pieces to eat.

"Oh! I know this movie! I saw it in theaters and cried like a baby. It was so scary!" You resituate yourself, making sure to keep the bowl from knocking over.

"If it's to scary for you, you can hide in my arms." Sans has a shit eating grin on his face as he winks at you.

You knew he was just joking, but his words make your heart flutter. You take a moment to question why he had that kind of an impact on you, it's not like you liked him or anything. Maybe you were just over thinking everything.

No way you could have a crush on Sans! Hell, you've only known him for a couple weeks now. That was too soon for anyone to develop feelings for someone. Besides, he was... him! He didn't take you seriously at all. Yeah he'd flirt with you, but it was all harmless fun. 

Besides, you were human and he's a monster. You've herd of the two species being together as couples, and a few of them got married. But your sure he never even thought of you like that. 

"Hey, everything alright? You're strangely quiet." Sans nudged your shoulder bringing you out of your thoughts.

"Oh. Yeah! I'm perfectly fine. I just really like this movie!" You force a laugh glad the lights were off. If they weren't, you're sure he would see how much your blushing right now.

"If you say so." 

Somewhere during the duration of the movie, you lean against Sans. So now your both cuddling on the couch. You aren't sure if you should be comfortable, or on endge. 

Before you could figure out how you felt, Sans boney arms wrap around your torso. Your mouth twists up into a smile and you let out a pleased sigh before relaxing your body into his touch. 

Dammit. You liked this punny bag of bones. You can't deny your feelings anymore because your heart will just betray you even more. How are you going to go about this? He always gives you mixed signals.

The movie rolls it's credits and your released from Sans grip. You get up, and take the now empty bowl with you to the kitchen. You get back and Sans is talking to someone on the phone.

"Whats up?" He hangs up after you settle yourself back down.

"It was just Papyrus. He wanted to remind me to make dinner plans with you. Also to ask when I'll be coming home." He puts the phone back into his pocket before rubbing the back of his skull.

"Oh.. I see." You position yourself so your facing him, and put a hand on his knee.

"So? When are you free? It could be this week or next. Id advise sooner rather than later. Paps gets impatient." 

"I think my next day off is next Tuesday. Does that work for you?" You look down, putting your hands in your lap.

"Tuesday sounds good. I'll let him know." Sans gets up from his spot and holds a hand out to you.

"He really is excited to meet you. But, I have to take my leave. Gotta pick a few things up before I get home." You both walk to the door before letting him out.

"Alright. I'm looking forward to finally meet this super cool brother of yours I keep hearin' about." You smile at your friend, earning a smile back.

"Good! He is super cool by the way. You won't be disappointed."

"I believe you! Don't worry your cute little head too much." You both let out a couple laughs as Sans walks out of the house.

"Me? Worry? How dare you." He gives you a dramatic sigh and a fake 'I can't believe this' face.

"Oh! I do apologize! I forgot that you're a stone cold badass!"

"Bad to the bone, baby." You flush at the words but manage to keep your cool.

"Well, I should be heading out. I'll be seeing ya." 

"Alright. See ya!" You wave Sans off before closing your door.


	4. Its a date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's kind of short!! School is taking a number out on me. But I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!

It's the night before you meet with the skeletons and you can't sleep.

"Why did I agree to this..........?" You get anxious while thinking of the next day.

"What if I say something stupid? What if they decide they no longer like me?" You bury your face in your pillow to dull your yelling.

This was going to be very hard. You hung out with sans a few times, and was never a stranger to a bad joke in a text. But for some reason, this was different. Maybe because you've never met papyrus other than in the store the first day. Maybe you were afraid of making a bad reputation. Because if he didn't like you, sans would see how bad of a person you are. You were afraid he'd stop talking to you. You unlock your phone and begin typing out a text.

XXX-XXXX 12:53

hey

You notice he immediately replies.

Bone Boy 12:54

what's up?

Minutes pass before you finally reply.

XXX-XXXX 1:12

nothing really. Just can't sleep.

You get out of bed and walk to the living room to watch some tv. There's a show on with a robot who is cooking some weird dish.

Bone Boy 1:21

don't tell me you got bonely without me (;

XXX-XXXX 1:23

that was terrible

Bone Boy 1:25

so, you want to tell me why your still up?

His question makes you stiffen. Why were you still up? There was no reason to be worried. Putting the back of your hand to your forehead, you let out a sigh. You try to think of an excuse, but instead type out,

XXX-XXXX 1:46

oh, no it's nothing. Just a nightmare. It's alright now. Thanks though

You both continue until you slowly fall into a deep slumber. Your eyes slowly open and you sit up to stretch. Sleeping on the couch really did a number on your back. After few notches in your back pop, you grab your phone and head for the shower. Before you could turn the faucet on and step in, your phone starts ringing. The label read SANS.

"Hello?" You prop your phone between your shoulder and cheek so you can get out of your clothes.

"Can humans digest glitter?"

"I.... I don't think we can. Wh-" you get cut off by a quick thank you before he hung up.

What was that about? You shrug it off deciding not to worry about the sudden question. You finish your shower and start getting dressed when you hear a knock on your door. You grab a shirt and put it on deciding it was long enough to cover everything. You open the door to find sans leaning against the frame.

"What brings you here?" You touch his shoulder to turn him around.

"I'm here to... pick you......up....." his words show down as his face flushes as he looks over your half revealed body.

"Sorry I'm not quite ready. You can come in while I finish."

You lead him to the living room telling him to make himself at home. Accepting the invite, he plops down on the love seat and turns on the tv. You run back to your room and throw on a pair of jeans and a fluffy blouse. Walking back to the living room you notice sans has fallen asleep and is sprawled out on the couch.

"Sans wake up, I'm ready now." You place your hand on his shoulder trying to nudge him awake.

Instead, he grabs your arm and pulls you on top of him. Your face turns a bright red then you notice he's still sleep. A few more tried to shake him awake fail when you decide it's time for drastic measures. You put each leg on either side of his body so you can straddle him, then each hand by either side of his skull. At this point you've figured he's not actually asleep and is just messing with you, so you lean down, cheek barely grazing his,

"WAKE UP SANS!" You yell where his ear should be and he jumps up with a surprised look on his face.

"What the hell was that for???" He grabs your wrist and pulls you forward.

"That's what happens when bad people play tricks!" You wink and climb off the seat.

"Now come on. I believe Papyrus has been waiting long enough for us to get there." You walk towards the door only to be stopped by Sans hand entwined with yours.

"Don't worry _____, I know a short cut." He gives you a wink and suddenly your at his front door.

"Do you always have to do that?" He just shrugs and leads you into the house. You're only two steps in when an excited Papyrus picks you up of the floor in a hug.

"HUMAN! I AM SO GLAD YOU COULD FINALLY COME OVER! I'VE BEEN EXCITED TO FORMALLY MEET YOU." His hug tightens before he finally let's you go.

"Thank you Papyrus! I've been excited to meet you as well!" You fix your shirt and give him a warm smile.

"SANS TALKS ABOUT YOU A LOT! DON'T FRET! FOR THEY WERE ONLY GOOD THINGS! THANK YOU FOR TAKING CARE OF MY BROTHER." Sans talks about you a lot huh? You obviously have to hold that against him now. You shoot sans a grin before you continue.

"Oh! It's not a problem! Sans always talks about how cool you are so I was glad to hear you wanted to meet me."

Papyrus walks you over to the table and pulls a chair out for you. You sit down and Sans takes the seat right across from you. Suddenly, a large plate of spaghetti is placed in front of you. It was far too much for you to eat but you didn't want to be rude. The two brothers start to eat while you twirl a few noodles on your fork. Once they're piled on enough, you take a bite. It was terrible. Papyrus looks at you excitedly, waiting for your response. While Sans give you an I'm so sorry look. You force yourself to swallow before looking at Papyrus with a smile.

"This is really good Papyrus! I didn't know you could cook so well!" Sans gives out a relieved sigh and a thumbs up.

"I AM SO HAPPY YOU LIKE IT HUMAN! FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS SPENT MANY HOURS TRYING TO PERFECT IT!"

You eat half of what was given before your full. Papyrus puts the rest in a container and gives it back to you.

"YOU MAY COME OVER ANYTIME AND I SHALL MAKE YOU MORE OF MY GREAT SPAGHETTI!" His grin wide with an orange dust off blush on his cheek bones. Sans motions you to sit next to him on the couch. You place the container on the table and walk to the living room. He's seated on a love seat much like your own. You drop into the empty spot. Your hand falls on his but he makes no attempt to move it, so neither do you. Papyrus sits on the floor in front of you after placing in a movie. You don't know how much longer it is before you cuddle up to Sans and fall asleep.

——————

You wake up the next day, forgetting you stayed over at the brothers house. You were still on the couch before you notice your body was tangled with Sans'. His arms wrap around you and you try to push away so you can stand up. But to no avail his arms tighten and your pulled closer in. 

Your head was buried in his rib cage lightly pressing into his sternum. Somehow, this was comforting. You decide you would be held captive until he woke up. You nessle your head into his neck and wrap your hand around his collarbone. You notice a faint blue creep onto his cheeks before you fall back into a deep slumber. 

A few hours later you're welcome up by Papyrus telling Sans to ask what you'd like for breakfast. You roll off the couch and walked to the kitchen. They both look at you before speaking.

"GOOD MORNING HUMAN. I AM SO GLAD YOU DECIDED TO STAY OVER!"

You sit at the table after giving Papyrus a nod. Sans sits in the chair next to you, offering a cup of coffee. You gladly accept it before speaking.

"Sorry I crashed on your couch. I didn't realize how tired I was." You look down at the coffee.

"Hey kid, its no problem. We're used to having someone sleeping there." He ruffles your hair.

You cant help but feel like a burden. So you stand up and walk to the kitchen where Papyrus was doing dishes. You pick up a rag and start to dry them off when's Sans puts a hand on your shoulder.

You hand him the dry dishes so he can put them in their rightful place. After a few minutes of the three of you talking, all the dishes are clean. You look at the time before realizing its past afternoon. 

You say your goodbyes and Sans takes you home. You give Sans a hug and go to find your keys.

"Thank you for having me. I had a lot of fun!" You flash Sans a smile.

"The pleasures all mine ____. You should come over more often. Papyrus really seemed to enjoy your presence." He waves and is gone in the blink of an eye. 

You walk into your house before snuggling up in a blanket on your couch. You unlock your phone and smile when you notice Papyrus had put his number in. You were glad you made friends with the two.


	5. Art Project

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it kinda gets sad near the end. It was bound to happen! But sorry the updates are slow, school and work ya know? Enjoy!

Spring breaks over and most of your days are spent at college or work. You're lucky that your boss decided to give you the weekends of. Not like you ever spent them to yourself. Any chance they got, the skeleton brothers would consume as much of your time as possible. You were lucky to get five minutes to yourself. A knock at your door brings you back to reality. You open it up to your short skeletal companion.

"Thank God your here!" You grab his hand and pull him to a spare room covered in different art projects.

"You uh, mind telling me what's going on? Your text said you were in trouble." He stumbles in after you.

"I am in trouble!" You look through costumes until you find one fitting.

"Now please put this on." You hand him the outfit pushing him towards a changing station. A few minutes pass before Sans walks out.

"Are you sure about this?" He pulls at the tie loosely wrapped around his boney neck.

"It's perfect! I knew the mafia look would be fitting for you!" You grab a tux coat handing it over.

You begin adjusting the suspenders so they're snug against Sans body. Taking a step back, you look him up and down. Something missing. You go through a basket trying to find something to pull the outfit together. Then you find it.

"Here. Put this in your mouth." You hand him a cigar.

"Oh wow. Didn't know you smoked." He smirks and gladly takes the cigar from your hand.

"Yeah. Only to get rid of stress." You motion him to into position before grabbing your sketch book and some pencils.

You spend the next few hours sketching in silence. Somehow Sans feel asleep for three majority of it. You let out a sigh before standing up to stretch.

"Alright!" You walk over to sans and pat his back.

"We are officially done!"

"Awesome. You mind if I take a look?" He goes over to the easel your drawing is resting on. He looks at the art work in awe before looking at you.

"I didn't know you were so good....." he places a finger over the glowing blue coming from the cigar.

"I'm not that good." You rub the back of your neck before grabbing a cigarette for yourself.

"Are you kidding me? Your fantastic!" Sans grabs your hand, pressing it against his cheekbone.

You let out a slight chuckle before guiding him to the living room. You both fall into the couch before turning the tv on. You both decide on watching a movie about a robot who falls in love with a human. Sans pulls you into his lap when you notice he already changed back into his normal attire. You rest your head on his chest and you both stay there watching bad movies for hours.

The last movie ends and you check your phone. It's a little past 1 in the morning. You look up at Sans who seems to be asleep already. There's no point in waking him up. It's already pretty late. You untangle your body from his and cover him with a blanket. Your not tired so you go to the kitchen to grab something to eat them walk back to the spare room to look at the sketch again.

You add a few more small details to to the jaw line then grab your paint pallet. You spend a few minutes painting the background when your eyes start to droop. Maybe it's time to go to sleep. You push through attempting to finish painting, but before you know it, you're fast asleep.

You wake up the next morning to the smell of coffee and bacon. You fumble into the kitchen rubbing the tired from your eyes. Sans is wearing your apron and is cooking breakfast for you both. You go up behind him and gently place your head on his shoulder. He looks at you with a smile and pats the top of your head with his free hand.

"Good morning sleepy head." Sans chuckles while placing pancakes on a plate.

"G'mornin." You walk to the table taking a seat. Sans hand you a cup if coffee and you sip on it until he sits across from you filling your plate with food.

"Sorry I ended up crashing on your couch." He grabs his coffee, adding in sugar.

"No. It's no problem. I crash at your place all the time. So consider it pay back." You take a bite of bacon.

"Your really good at cooking!" You look at him with surprised eyes.

"Does that shock you?" He glances up coffee still in hand. You look away embarrassed.

"Kind of. Considering how Papyrus cooks..." He shrugs while putting a piece of pancake in his mouth.

"Don't worry about it hun. I used to cook for Paps all the time. Back when he was a baby bones." The thought of Sans doing house work brings a grin to your face.

"What? I haven't always been the lazy bones you know and love." He strikes a heroic pose which you couldn't help to laugh at.

"Oh I bet! It's just...... imagining it is kind of adorable. I bet you got frustrated whenever pap got anything dirty. Heaven forbid he track dirt into the house after playing!" You try to stifle your laughter by covering your mouth with your hand.

"I'll have you know that taking care of a child is very hard work!" Sans protests.

"Oh I'm sure it is!" You grab your stomach still laughing. Sans grabs your chin pulling your face close to his. His face looks serious.

"If you think it's so easy, why don't you give it a try?" You pull your face away and poke at the remaining food on your plate. A tear rolls down your cheek.

"It's not like I haven't tried...." You wipe your face trying to hide it from Sans.

"What do you mean you tried?" His face grew more concerned as you kept your silence.

Finally you spoke, "no. It's nothing. Don't worry about it." You take the dishes and put them in the sink. Sans takes your hand in his.

"I'm sorry. You don't have to talk about it..... if you don't want to." You turn around and wrap him in your arms.

"Thank you." You hold him tight as tears begin falling from your eyes. He squeezes you back in an attempt to reassure you. Gently stroking your hair, he allows you to cry to your heart's content. It's a while before you finally break from his hold. Sans wipes the lingering tears off your cheeks while you attempt to give a smile.

"I uh.... I'm really sorry you had to see that." You keep your hand in his trying to keep the blush from your face.

"It's no problem. I'm just glad I could be here for you." He leans his forehead against yours. A bright smile across his face.

"WOOH! Alright! Now that that's over!" You give a nervous laugh and stretch. A few bones pop. Sans jumps at the noise. A light blue blush dusts his face.

"Oh uhh yeah."

"Oh sorry. Does that bother you?" You look over at him, noticing his blush.

"No, it's not that..." he trails off trying to jump topics. Suddenly your phone starts ringing. Unsurprisingly, it's Papyrus. You hold a finger up to Sans and answer his call.

"HUMAN! HAVE YOU SEEN MY BROTHER? HE IS NOT ANSWERING HIS PHONE."

"Oh, yeah sorry. He ended up staying at my house last night. He's still here."

"THANK YOU FOR THE INFORMATION! WOULD YOU PLEASE TELL HIM HE NEEDS TO COME HOME?"

"Sure thing Paps!" You turn to look at Sans, "your bro says you need to head home. It is getting pretty late. I need to start getting ready for class tomorrow."

"Yeah fine. I guess it's about time I get out of your hair." You uncover the speaker on you phone, "Sans says he's on his way."

"THANK YOU HUMAN! I AWAIT HIS RETURN!" As soon as he finishes his sentence, he hangs up.

You turn to Sans to wave him off. He grabs your hand before walking to the door.

"Are you sure you'll be fine alone?"

"Yeah! I have some stuff I need to do anyway. You go ahead and go. Paps is really worried about you." You grin and open the door for him.

"Alright. But if anything happens, be sure to give me a call. No matter how small it may seem." His grip on your hand tightens.

"Alright dad!" You laugh. "I'll be sure to text you all day if that helps your nerves."

"Please do." Sans let's out a sigh before waving goodbye and closing the door behind him.

You were alone with your thoughts now. You decide to take a shower to wash away all the worries of today. As soon as you get out, you get a text from none other than, Sans. You type out a quick reply, letting out a sigh. You decide to spend the rest of the day finishing your painting. Maybe then you'd forget everything that happened.


	6. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is really important so please read:
> 
> If you are triggered by domestic abuse or dead babies, please skip this chapter!! I don't want to put anybody at risk!!! 
> 
> If you decide to keep reading, be prepared to cry! MWAHAHAHAHHA!!!
> 
> but I do really hope you enjoy this! I sure will enjoy bathing in the tears of my readers! Lol sorry: )
> 
> Also! Join me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/artkat89)

You cant sleep. Old memories of your ex plague your dreams. You wish Sans hadn't brought up children. If you knew that was where the conversation was headed, you'd have steered far away from the topic. 

But now you were forced awake by the thought of the one thing that tore you in pieces. Hell, the only reason you were even awake was because your dreams were interrupted by the threat of his appearance. 

You fumble to open the contact list on your phone. Fingers lingering over a familiar name. SANS. Your still for a moment before tossing the phone back onto the bed.

You can't bring yourself to tell him. He's always been there for you. But you can't ask him to carry such a burden. Not with something this big. You've only known the guy for a few months anyway. You didn't find it appropriate to pile your whole life story on to him.

But still, you wanted to talk to him. There was something about his voice that calms you down. Though, you also knew if you were to call him this late at night, he would ask a lot of questions.

You didn't know why, but for some reason you couldn't lie to him. A few failed attempts at sleep later, you make a decision. You had to tell him. 

You swallow your fear and pick up the phone dialing the number. It rings a couple times before Sans picks up. His voice is groggy, probably due to you waking him up.

".....hey Sans." Tears began forming in your eyes and your voice cracks.

"Hey ____. Whats up? You OK?" The sound of his low bass voice sends shivers down your spine.

"No. I'm not doing too well... can you come over? I really want to see you." He's silent for a while.

"Yeah. Sure. Give me a couple minutes and I'll be right over." 

You wipe a few tears from your face before going over to the kitchen. You put on a pot of coffee to brew, grab two mugs, cream, and sugar. You take a seat art the table to wait for Sans. 

A minute goes by before you hear a light knock on your door. You open it up to find a very tired skeleton. You usher him to the table, placing a mug in front of him. You both sit in silence, slowly sipping on the coffee. Finally, Sans looks up at you, eyes full of question. You let out a sigh before starting.

"Remember yesterday? When I said I tried taking care of a child?" Sans nods, allowing you to continue.

"Well.... thats why I called you over." That got his attention!

"Back when I was in high school, I was dating this guy..." you look down at your hands, trying to find the right words to say.

"He..... uh.... he wasn't the best person. He was nice to me for the first month. But as time went by, he got worse." Your hands move down to cover your stomach.

"He wanted to be a father! So, one night when I was at his place, he uh..... forced his self onto me...." you fight back tears. 

"After that I got pregnant! We were so happy!" You crack a slight smile.

"But.... about halfway through my pregnancy, the baby started having some problems." 

"By the time we got to the hospital, she was already gone. The doctor said she was strangled by the umbilical cord." A few tears slip through.

You place your hands back on the table and Sans reaches out to hold them. "All the blame was put on me."

You start shaking violently, and Sans moves to sit next to you. He pulls you in close to him so you bury your face into his rib cage, clenching his shirt in your hands. 

"H-he b-b-blamed me for k-killing our daughter!" Tears came running down your face while Sans rubs his hand up and down your back.

"I'm so sorry ____." He starts rocking you back and forth in an attempt to calm you down.

"You don't deserve that." His grip on you tightens and you notice his voice cracks.

"You deserve so much better than what you've been given. I am truly so so sorry." A few tears form in his eyes and fall on the top of your head. 

"Thank you Sans. For everything." You let out a shaky sigh.

"I'm so glad to have met you." 

Those were the last words spoken that night. Sans stayed by your side until morning.


	7. New Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a puppy a while back and we couldn't get him to relax for a while. Thats where I got the idea for the begining of this chapter. Time for some fluff though! Because who can't resist cute skeletal fluffiness!!?

You wake up with Sans head resting on your side. You had forgotten how late it was before the two of you fell asleep after last nights talk. You nudge the sleeping skeletons shoulder in an attempt to wake him up, but no matter how hard you tried, he stayed trapped in slumber. 

You try to get up yourself, but his arms were wrapped around your waist. And with every tiny movement, his grip would tighten. You realize you were going to be trapped here like this until he decides to awaken. So you lie back down for a few uninterrupted hours of sleep. 

Your eyes crack open and your surrounded by light, it must be afternoon by now, the weight on your side now gone. You reach into the bedside table, retrieving your glasses, when you notice a note left beside the lamp. 

"_____, sorry I had to leave so soon. Papyrus thought it'd be a good idea to take in a dog he found on the side of the road...." you giggle at the thought of the boys trying to keep the pup from taking off with one of their bones. 

"So, we're going to be spending all day puppy-proofing the house." Your about to put the note back down when you notice some scribble at the very bottom of the page. 

"P.S. I made you some breakfast. Figured you'd be hungry but too worn out to make anything. Its in the oven staying warm. Also, if you need anything, just call Paps or I." 

Dragging yourself out of bed, you quickly shuffle towards the smell coming from the kitchen. It smelt devine! You open the oven door only for your nostrils to be greeted by the sweet smell of French toast and syrup. Your stomach tells you it's hungry by making a low grumbling noise. So you grab the plate and some coffee, and dig in. It was better than you expected! You knew Sans could cook, but you didn't know he could do it this well! 

You try to savor eat bite, allowing your tastebuds to bathe in the flavors of cinnamon and maple. As you move your fork down for another heavenly bite, you realize it was all gone. You made a mental note to ask Sans to teach you how to cook before grabbing the now dirty dishes and washing them. As long as you we're cleaning, you decide that the house was pretty messy. You pick up clothing that's been sprawled out in every room, grab the vaccuum, and sweep. Once your finished, your about to cuddle up onto the couch to watch television, when your phone starts ringing. 

"Hey Sans, what's up?" You hear the muffled sounds of Papyrus yelling before Sans starts to speak. 

"Hey ____. Would you mind coming over? We need help with the puppy. Papyrus and I are having a really hard time trying to calm it down." You let out a small chuckle, who would have thought two grown men couldn't handle a small dog? 

"Sure thing. I'll be there in a few." And with that you, get your stuff together and leave. 

You walk up the steps, and as soon as you get to the door its flung wide open. Sans invites you in and the second that one foot slips through the door, you're greeted by a small white puffball ramming its head into your gut. You kneel down scratching behind it's tiny ears when Papyrus runs up to you. 

"THANK GOODNESS THE HUMAN IS HERE!" Papyrus lends you a hand, helping you stand.

"What exactly is your problem? This pups a doll!" 

You pick the dog up and it nuzzles its head into your neck. A faint blush consumes your face and you let out a content sigh, before setting it back on the ground. 

"Its not that we really have a problem, it's just, it's so full of energy! Even more so than Papyrus." Sans sighs and he sits on the floor. Gently stroking the young dogs head. 

"Its good that you came though. Otherwise Paps here would've called Undyne in to help. As much as I like her company, I'm afraid she'd be too rough with the little guy." You give him a puzzled look. 

"Who's Undyne?" Papyrus let's out a surprised gasp. 

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHO UNDYNE IS HUMAN??" He picks you up so you're at eyesight. 

"Am...... am I supposed to?" Sans laughs as Papyrus carries you to the couch, sitting you in his lap. 

"UNDYNE IS THE BEST! SHE'S EASILY AS GREAT AS ME! IN THE UNDERGROUND, SHE WAS THE HEAD OF THE ROYAL GUARD! NOW SHE COACHES SOCCER AT THE HIGH SCHOOL NEAR HERE." You nod, trying to understand. Sans joins you two on the couch, placing a hand on your head, gently patting. 

"She's actually one of our friends. I'm surprised the two of you haven't met yet actually." He takes his hand back down, reaching for the remote. You look up at Papyrus who is deep in thought. 

"I KNOW! IN ORDER FOR ALL OF OUR FRIENDS TO MEET OUR GREAT NEW HAN FRIEND, WE WILL HAVE EVERYONE OVER FOR DINNER!" 

He picks you up placing you in the empty place on the couch, before standing up. He walks up the stairs dialing his phone. You start to get really nervous. Just how many friends do they have? Sans can tell your uncomfortable, because he places his hand on yours. 

"E-exactly, how many people are going to be here?" It takes a moment for Sans to answer. It looks like he's counting how many on his fingers. 

"Hmmm maybe around 7 people?" Seven?? These guys sure were popular back home. How are you going to be able to converse with seven people you've never met?! 

"That uhhh that's a lot of people...." you swallow hard and start messing with you hands. 

"Hey, don't worry about it! You'll do fine. These are the kind of people who start conversations and keep them going." He give you a reassuring smile. 

"There is another human who will be there after all. They may be a kid, but they can make friends with just about anyone." 

You try to think the senerio through, but your thoughts we're interrupted by the pup jumping on your lap. Apparently, it did not take kindly to not being the center of attention. 

"Oh yeah. Did you ever figure out a name for this little guy?" You rub his stomach to much of his satisfaction. 

"Now that you think about it, we haven't. Maybe....... dog?" Sans tries to place a hand on the pups neck fluff, but instead, get nipped at. 

"You can't just name it dog!" You try to hold back laughter. 

"Why not? It suits him! Besides, our pet rocks name is rocky!" He laughs with you until you finally let words form. 

"Fine! I guess his name is now dog. Do you like that name?" Dog barks excitedly, jumping back and forth from your lap to Sans. 

Its not until Papyrus enters the room before dog jumps back down and prances into the kitchen. 

"GOOD NEWS! EVERYONE SAID THEY WILL COME! AND THEY ARE ALL EXCITED TO MEET YOU, HUMAN!" 

"When exactly is this dinner party going to be? _____ needs to be able to prepare something in enough time." Sans asks the question that's been eating away at your stomach. 

"OH YES! HUMAN, THE GET TOGETHER WILL BE HERE, NEXT SATURDAY. I DO HOPE YOU FIND THAT A WELL ENOUGH AMOUNT OF TIME TO PREPARE A DISH!" You look down at your hands then back at the two skeletons. 

"I suppose I could whip something up by then. I'm not the best chef so I'm sorry if it doesn't taste to good." 

"NONSENSE! I AM POSITIVE WHATEVER YOU MAKE WILL BE JUST AS FANTASTIC AS YOU!" Papyrus' compliment send bright red to your face forcing you to look away. 

"He's not joking. Even if it tastes like death itself, everyone will eat it. And give you compliments afterwards." You look up at Sans with a slight smile. 

"Thank you..." he nods and pulls you in for a hug. You wish you could stay like this forever. You're in his embrace for a while before you look up at a clock and notice the time. You pull away and grab your bag. 

"I'm sorry! I have to get home. I have class in the morning." Sans walks you to the door but before you could leave, he grabs your arm. 

"Sans? Is everything alri-" your cut off when Sans plants a kiss on your lips. You froze unable get a single word out. He looks down at you letting out a low chuckle. 

"See you Saturday!" He waves at you and you manage to let out a single word. 

"........bye......." you turn around and head for home. 

"Wha- WHAT JUST HAPPENED???" You slam the door close and lean against it. You face was burning bright. You slid down sitting on the floor. 

"I'm so confused......"  
______________________

The week goes by slow, the kiss playing through your mind every second of every day. You hadn't really talked to him since then. And you couldn't come to look art him without turning red from embarrassment. 

It was now Friday night. You had just gotten off off work, you were walking home when you stumble upon a familiar building. Grillby's. You could go for a drink. You take a seat at the bar and order a coke and rum. Your six drinks in before someone sits next to you. You look up and your heart stops. 

"Hey _____, been a while." His normal smile looks sad. 

"H-hey Sans..... " blush threatens your cheeks as you down another drink. 

"Paps is worried about you. You haven't answered any of our texts our calls." His voice sounds hurt. 

"Oh. I'm sorry *hic* I've been really busy with school and work!" You give him a teethy smile and he lets out a sigh. 

"I'll make it up to ya tomorrow though! At the party!" you wrap an arm around his shoulders. 

"You're drunk. I should take you home." He starts to get up but you pull him down towards you. 

"What are you doing?" Sweat starts beading on his forehead. Your wrap your arms over his shoulders, face inching closer to his.

"What. You thought you'd get away that easy?" Your grin widdens and you give him a lazy kiss. 

"Alright. We really need to get you home now." He  
let's out a sigh and tries to get you to stand up. After you refuse multiple times he grabs your legs and side. Picking you up princess style. 

"You really want to do this the hard way huh?" Despite your attempt to fight back, he carries you out the door towards your house. 

"Get off!! I don wanta go home!" You weakly punch at Sans chest. 

"No matter how hard you try, I'm not putting you down." You give up your fighting and bury your face into his chest. 

"Can I ask you something?" 

"Sure. Whats up?"

 

"Why did you kiss me last time I was over?" You look up, noticing the blue showing on his face. 

"I kissed you..... because I like you.... a lot...." your eyes widen and tears form in your eyes. 

"You ignored us so I thought you didn't like it. That I might have ruined our relationship." You can't help but let the tears escape. 

"N-no! Thats not at all true!" Your grip on his jacket tightens. 

"I did. I really liked it. But I thought you were messing with me. I didn't know what to do. How to act around you...." you bury your face deeper into his chest. Sans let's out a relieved sigh, pulling you face up into plain view. 

"Woah. Really? Id never do that as a trick. But I'm really happy." He leans his forehead on yours and you look at him confused. 

"I was really scared you wouldn't want to be around me anymore. But I guess you feel the same about me as I feel about you?" He looked at you, longing in his eyes. 

"Y-yeah. I do... I like you..." his smile stretches across his face. 

You look up, and your in front of your door. Sans takes your keys and opens your door. He doesn't put you down until your both in your room. He lays you on your bed and gives you another kiss. He walks to your door, turning to look at you. 

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Before you could reply to him, he's gone. 

You wake up the next day with a throbbing migraine. You we're such an idiot for getting drunk last night. Then you remember everything that had happened and you couldn't help but smile. You walk into the bathroom to get some aspirin for your headache and start getting ready for a shower. 

Once your done, you go to the kitchen to cook a pie for the party.you try out a new recipe for apple pie, trying your best to make it perfect. Today, you were going to meet all of Sans friends. You wanted to make a good impression after all. 

The pie is done so you text Sans telling him you were ready. The next thing you know, he's in your living room holding his hand out to you. You grab your stuff and reach towards him. In a second your in the house of the skelebros. Your the first Person there. You set the pie on the counter and go to greet Papyrus. 

"OH GOOD! I'M GLAD YOU COULD MAKE IT HUMAN!" Paps runs over to you picking you up in a hug. 

"SANS WAS SO WORRIED THAT YOU WOULDN'T COME!" You look over at Sans who is now blushing and rubbing his neck. 

You were definitely going to hold this over him now. Papyrus puts you back on the ground and you walk over to Sans nudging his arm. 

"Oh hush, you." He gives you a Peck on the cheek and leads you to the couch. 

You cuddle up close to him while watching Mettaton interviewing a couple school girls. Your good time was interrupted by a knock on the door. You stand up while Paps runs over to open the door. This is it. You were about to be faced with new people you were expected to befriend. You gulp down anxiety when you hear a female's voice. 

"Oh hello Sans, Papyrus. Its nice to see you both again."


	8. Toriel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kinda rushed. I didn't want to go even longer without an update..... so sorry if it's really bad. Please tell me if I need to change anything!!

Her voice was soft and warm. It reminded you of your mothers. She takes a step inside, coming into your line of vision. She had long, floppy ears and two short horns. She held the resemblance of a goat. Only with a more humanistic body shape. Her face though, was stunning. 

She had large ivory eyes along with eyelashes that could go on for miles. You start to look away, nervous about introducing yourself to such a beautiful woman. Then you see a small child run through the doorway, pouncing on Papyrus.

"SMALL HUMAN! IT APPEARS YOUR ATTACK SERVED USELESS! FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS SAY RIGHT THROUGH IT!" Papyrus throws the child into the air a few times before putting them down. 

They giggle and frantically sign something to him, making them smile. Sans and the goat woman are now conversing until he finally points in your direction. The woman looks at you with a heart warming smile as you begin towards them.

"Hello young one. I am Toriel. It is a pleasure to finally meet you." She pulls you into a hug, your face squishing into her chest.

You try to speak, but no words can form into your mouth. The warmth of the hug stops you before you could even think of speaking. At least that's what you think. 

Two small words escape your lips. "Goat mom....."

You don't realize you spoke out loud until Sans bursts out laughing. You quickly pull away from the embrace, exposing your scarlet stained face. Looking up to Toriel, ready to apologize, you notice a slight red invading her cheeks. 

"Mom? Would you like to call me that?" She places a paw on one cheek, looking down at you with such content.

Before you know it, the word comes out. "......yes......" 

You didn't know what it was like to have a mother. Yours left you with your grandparents when you were young. Toriels face brightens up as she pulls you close. You feel reluctant to let go, but then you feel small hands push on your waist in an attempt to come between you both. Their hands move with sudden speed at Toriel. 

"Oh!" You realize it's American Sign Language. 

You begin moving your own hands. 'I'm sorry! I did not mean to steal your mom from you.' 

They look up at you, awestruck. 'I see! Sorry for thinking you did!'

'Oh it's quite alright sweetie.' You ruffle their hair and they stick their tounge out at you.

'My name is _____. Whats yours?'

'FRISK!' You stand back up, still looking at Frisk.

"Frisk huh? That's a lovely name." They blush at your compliment before running into the kitchen with Papyrus.

You feel eyes staring at you, so you turn to see Sans and Toriel staring.

"M-my friend in middle school was mute. So I learned sign language for him..." there's a moment of silence as you pull on the hem of your shirt trying to think of something to say.

"Geez kid...." Sans puts an arm around your waist lacing his hand in yours. "You never cease to amaze me."

"Oh! I never introduced myself! I'm _-" your cut off by the door slamming open.

"Hey nerds! Ya miss me?!" A tall, muscular, aquatic woman stomps into the house.

She looks directly at you, daggers in her eyes. The next thing you know, you're being held up in the air by your collar. Her face inches from you. She glares at you for what seems like forever before a toothy smirk appears on her face. She then puts you in a head lock, giving you a rough noogy.

"So you're the chump I've been hearing all about!" She releases you from her grip, allowing you to straighten yourself out.

"The names Undyne! And this right here..." a shorter, dinosaur/lizard monster comes in behind her. "Is my cute girlfriend!"

The small monster fixes her glasses, trying to hide the blush resting on her face. "H-hello. I-I'm Alphys." 

She holds out a timid hand and you take it. Shaking gently.

"Hello Alphys. Undyne. My name is ______."

The three of you talk for a while, before Undyne joins Frisk and Papyrus in the kitchen. Alphys joins Toriel in the living room. It was just you and Sans now.

"I'm really proud of you." You look at Sans, shocked.

"Why? I didn't do anything..." he wraps his arms around your waist, holding you tight. Then rests his head on your shoulder.

"Its just...... you were so nervous before." Resting your head against his, you let out a pleased hum.

"It took you a while before you could be comfortable around Paps and I." Your cheeks turn a light pink.

"Yeah.... I guess so." A smile finds it's way onto your face. 

You have to admit. The whole reason why you weren't a nervous wreck right now is entirely because you knew Sans was here to help you. As long as you were with him, you felt like you could do anything! 

The comfort of your quiet hug was soon ruined when Undyne came into view. She had a grin slapped to her face as her eyes narrowed on the two of you.

"Alright lovebirds! Break it up. I need to borrow _____ for a minute."

Sans let out a low grumble, sliding his hands back to his sides. He then takes his regular spot on the couch while you follow Undyne into the kitchen.


	9. The Party

You're handed plates to set on the table. Frisk and Papayrus are happily cooking away. You expect Undyne to talk to you about something. Anything. But neither of you speak a word to the other the whole time your clearing and setting the table. 

The only time you hear her speak is when she's telling Papyrus and Frisk they're cooking the wrong way. You finish putting the last fork on the table when you hears loud crash coming from the kitchen. You run in only to see the three are now covered in smoke.

"What happened???" You wave away lingering smoke in an attempt to keep the smell away.

"We may have gone a little overboard....." Undyne looks away hiding her embarrassment.

'I tried to tell them to turn down the stove!' Crouching down, you lick your thumb and try to wipe the soot off of their face.

"Well, at least no ones hurt...." you pick up Frisk, settling them onto your hip.

"I'm going to wash Frisk off. I'll come back to help clean the rest of the mess afterwards." 

"OH! THERE IS NO NEED FOR YOU TO DO THAT. UNDYNE AND I ARE MORE THAN CAPABLE OF DOING THAT OURSELVES! WE ARE THE ONES WHO MADE THE MESS ANYWAY." Papyrus shoo's you out of the kitchen and points you towards the bathroom.

"Are you sure you don't need any help? I don't mind." You try to protest, only to be stopped by the serious look on his face.

"I AM POSITIVE!" You decide to shake it off and head towards Toriel.

"Hey, To- err mom?" Toriel already told you you could call her mom instead of her name. "Frisk got a little messy, so I'm going to help them wash off." She looks at you and the way your holding the child. Her smile growing even warmer.

"Thank you, my child. But would you like my help? Frisk gets a little rambunctious when it comes to bathing." She starts to get up but is stopped when you put up your free hand.

"No. Its fine! I think I can handle this little cutie!" You plant a kiss on their dirt covered cheek.

They try to push your face away from them, only making you cover their entire face with sickingly sweet kisses. Frisk flings their head back, letting out muffled laughter.

"I'm so glad the two of you are getting along so well together." Toriel loks at you with loving eyes.

'I've always wanted an older sister!' Frisk looks up at you grinning from ear to ear. 

There's a new found warmth flowing through your heart.you brush the choppy bangs from their small, delecate face. "Hmmm....." you put your finger to your chin, giving the image of deep thought.

"Yeah. Id like that! But first, we need to clean you up!"

\----------------------------------

Much to their protests and fighting, you finally get Frisk stripped down and in the shower. They don't do a good job at cleaning their face, so you do it for them.

They get out and you help them dry off, running a brush through their hair. You don't stop to question why the brothers have a hair brush. Sans gave you some clothes for Frisk. You tie the draw strings on the shorts as tight as possible. But they still hang loosely on their hips. The shirt is also large on their small frame so you use a band to tie it behind their back.

You both rejoin the group in the living room. You walk up to Sans but he looks away. His cheekbones tinted blue.

"Sans? Whats wrong?" You reach your hand up to place it on his shoulder.

"You.... uhhh...." his face as blue as ever as he points to your chest. You notice the shirt is soaked and clinging to your skin. 

".......see through......." his words bring your attention to the dark purple seeping through the light blue blouse.

Your face is as red as a tomato as you scramble to cover your exposed chest. Your arms do a bad job at covering you up and you know it. Sans never breaks his gaze. You clear your throat, getting his attention. 

"My...uh my eyes are up here hun..." you let out a forced laugh as his face swims in the deep blue that is his blush.

"I-I'll go get you a new shirt!" He quickly teleports to his room.

He comes back a few minutes later with a clean shirt. You take it from him and hurry to the bathroom to change. The shirt is baggy on you. Its black with a faded rib cage printed on it. You use the band that held your hair up to tighten the shirt around your waist. 

You walk out just as Undyne announces its time to eat. You're seated between Sans and Frisk. Frisk scoots their chair close to yours so you put an arm around their shoulder.

When everyone is seated, you can't help but notice an empty spot across from you.

"Is someone else supposed to be here?" You lean your head on Sans shoulder, earning a small kiss from your boyfriend.

"Y-yes! But d-dont worry. H-he s-s-said he'd b-be here s-soon." Alphys lifts her hand to punctuate her statement.

Its not five minutes later before theres a loud know on the door. Papyrus jumps out of his seat and runs to open the door allowing the last guest to enter the already full house.

"Hello darling! I have missed you so!" You recognize the voice, just can't place it. So you look over in their direction. 

"METTATON! IT HAS BEEN FAR TOO LONG! " Papyrus wraps his arms around the humanoid robot, lifting him up in the air and spinning the both around.

Mettaton layers kisses on Papyrus' skull as they both fill the room with laughter.

You lean over to whisper into Sans ear, "Are they dating?" He stiffens at your question, letting out a low raspy, "yes..."

"They've been together since a little before we left the Underground." You could tell by the way Sans glared at Mettaton that he very much so disliked him.

Papyrus walks hand in hand with his boyfriend to the table before pulling his chair out for him. Mettaton was gorgeous, despite being a hunk of metal. He catches your eye and extends his hand out towards you.

"Hello beautiful. I'm none other than the fabulous Mettaton! But I'm sure you already knew that." He winks at you as you put your hand in his.

"Its a pleasure to meet you Mettaton. I'm ______." You give him an award winning smile.

"Oh no! The pleasures all mine darling." 

Everyone talks and eats for a long time before the party's moved to the living room. There aren't enough seats for everyone, so you settle on Sans lap.he wraps his arms around your waist earning a few "awwwws" from everyone beside a jealous Frisk. 

Soon after, Toriel picks up Frisk, saying goodbye for the both of them. You exchange numbers so you can set up days to hang out with Frisk, or to go over to their house to visit.

Its a little after ten before you decide it's time you take your leave. You tell everyone goodbye and start on the short walk home. 

You were happy. Glad you decided to go over after all. You did make a few friends and an adorable younger sibling in the process. Today was a good day.


	10. The beginning of the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I am doing this to you :) get ready for angst!!

'I don't think we should be doing this.... '

***You always take the fun out of everything! Well, not this time!***

A sudden slash and a flood of red fills your vision, and you jolt awake. You're sitting up straight, drowning in sweat. This is the second time you've woken up like this.

The cold air creeps down your back sending a shiver through your body. Retreating into the covers, you reach out to grab your phone. Quickly, you type out a message to the only person you know will be up this late.

XXX-XXXX 3:31

it happened again

the first time you had this dream, you were staying at the skeleton house.

You had woken up screaming, which in turn woke the brothers up. Sans told Papyrus that you were fine so he headed back to bed. Sans had also told you to text him whenever it happened again.

Bone Boy 3:34

Do you need me to come over? I don't like you being home alone when you have these dreams.

You loved how Sans was always there for you. It was like you were his number one priority.

XXX-XXXX 3:36

No. I think I'll be fine.

It was three in the morning and you didn't want to inconvenience your boyfriend. Besides, your reaction was far better than it was the first time.

Bone Boy 3:41

alright. If you end up changing your mind, please tell me.

Just from talking to him calmed your nerves. You lock your phone and fall back into a deep slumber.

You, again, wake up in a pool of sweat. You know you had another unpleasant dream, but luckily, you couldn't remember it. Even if you wanted to, you had no time to. You had to get ready for class.

Luckily though, you were an art major. So you only had one class today. That started at nine. It was already 7:46. You had just enough time to take a shower and pick up breakfast. Campass isn't close at all, so if you took too long, you'd have to gun it.

\------------------

Somehow, you were making great time today. You arrive at Advance Painting around 8:39, so you head in, find your seat in the corner, and get a head start on the sketch for a project you had due this week.

You put in your headphones, grab your sketch book, and sketch out the skeleton for the bust you will be painting.

You start on the face. You draw out two large, beautiful eyes, a chubby nose, and thin childish lips. You add small details to the face, slowly forming the shape of the head.

You give the child a short bob haircut and a sweater. By now, you were in the zone. Subconsciously, you add a small hand holding a knife. The tip of the knife resting on their chin.

Looking up to grab your paint, you notice class had already started. Everyone was already working on their projects, so you gave it no mind.

You mix a pale peach, adding it to the showing parts of skin, taking a darker peach mixed with a little brown to add shadows.

An hour passes by and class is over. You snap back to reality and look at your half finished painting. When did you add blood? No. Thats not what that is.

Upon further inspection, gray dust covers the sharp edge of the knife, trailing across the bright pink cheeks of the child, and covering almost all of their green and yellow stripped sweater. Thats when you notice the once beautiful and pure eyes are now addoned by crimson irises.

You froze. A cold sweat sweeping over your body. You know this child. Or at least you thought so. You got a migrane when you tried to remember just who it was. So you just close the book and shove it into your bag.

You get home as fast as possible. When you open your door, you kick off your shoes and head to the spare room that is now an art studio. You pull the portrait back out and stare at it.

Tears threaten your eyes so you throw the book across the room in a fit of anger. You were shaking. Why were you acting like this? Who exactly was that kid? Tears stain your cheeks despite your best efforts.

"______?" You could hear a faint noise from someone calling out to you, but your body refused to move.

"Your door was wide open. Where are you?" Your arms wrap tight around sides as the voice inches closer.

"______! This isn't funny!" Your eyes were starting to close.

"......Sans......." all you could see now was black.

\----------------

You slowly crack open your eyes, but your vision is blurred. The knot in your stomach tightens as you reach your hands out for something familiar. When you find nothing, you rub your eyes in a desperate attempt to gain back your vision.

Finally, after a couple seconds, the blur leaves your eyes and you're greeted by the light purple that is your bedroom walls. You look around your room, when suddenly your door silently swings open.

Sans walks in, staring at his phone as beads of sweat roll down his face.

"Sans?" Your voice was quiet and hoarse but loud enough to immediately grab his attention.

Rushing over to your side, he grabs your hand and helps you sit up, propping a few pillows behind your back.

"A-are you alright?" His grip on your hand tightens and his voice was shakey.

"What happened?" Using your free hand, you brush the hair out of your face.

"I don't know. I found you in your studio passed out on the floor." He looked down and traced circles on the back of your hand with his thumb.

"Do you remember anything that happened before you blacked out?"

"Uhmm, I was looking at a painting I did in class today. The thing is, I don't even remember doing it..... at least not entirely..." you run a hand through your hair and let out a sigh.

"Do you mind showing it to me?"

You take his hand and he helps you up. You both walk into the room but you're reluctant to keep moving forward. Sans gives your hand a reassuring squeeze helping you push through the nerves.

Your eyes lock on your sketchbook, taking in a deep breath, you walk over to retreive it. Giving the book to him, you flip it open to show the child. Sans immediately stiffens, sweat dripping down his skull. He let's out a low growl.

"Chara."


	11. New roomie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So I feel I owe everyone an explanation as to why I don't update regularly. I have been doing everything on my phone! Which is why I think the chapters are longer than they are lol. I usually write down the chapter on paper before I type it up so I can see if I want to change certain things and check spelling. 
> 
> BUT! I am working on getting a laptop! Which would mean I can type faster and make more rough drafts that I can copy and paste! I do apologize for taking long periods of time between uploads. I have a few days off from work this week, so I'll try to get things to a regular pace. 
> 
> Also, I don't really have a plot in mind with this fic. I didn't really plan anything out because I'm a stupid idiot :) 
> 
> But I do hope you enjoy this chapter! Things start to move with your and sans relationship *wink* *wink*

"Chara?" Your throat tightens. "Who is that?"

Sans was leaving the room, heading to your bedroom. Following, you watch as he pulls out a suitcase from your closet. Filling it with various articles of your clothing.

"WOAH! What are you doing?!" You dash over to him, grabbing a hold of his arm.

"I can't trust you living on your own. Not after this." Shaking off your hand, he continues his packing.

"What do you mean I cant live alone?? I'm a grown ass woman Sans!"

He wasn't listening to you. Just kept packing. Irritation grew inside you. No matter what you did or say, he just packed. Shoving things into different bags. 

"SANS!" You grabbed his skull and forced him to look at you. The pin pricks in his eyes were gone and the once lazy smile on his face became strained.

"Please...... tell me what's going on." Your voice was soft as tears formed in the corner of your eyes. He let out a low sigh, placing his hand on yours.

"Chara is a really bad person.... they have a way of bringing out the worst in people." Shocked, you fall back onto your bed.

"But how? From what I can tell, they're just a child." 

"They simply lost all hope in humanity."

"And you think they'd try to hurt me?" When your met with silence, you decide not to press the issue. You trust he'd tell you when he's ready.

"Where exactly am I supposed to stay now?" If you were being honesty with yourself, you were hoping he'd say with him.

"Isn't it obvious?" Your heart skipped a beat as a deep red flushed your cheeks.

"I don't think Alphys would mind you bunking with Undyne for a while." Your gave immediately dropped to a pout. 

You look at Sans to whine when you notice the shit-eating grin plastered to his face.

"Disappointed?" You give a slight nod and Sans laughs. Blue snaking over his cheek bones.

"Don't worry babe, I'm just pulling your bone." His laughter heightens when you shove his shoulder.

"Don't tease me like that! I like Undyne and all, but she can get a bit extreme...." you cross your arms over your chest and puff out your cheeks.

"I know. I know. Luckily we have a spare room at the house." 

"I really appreciate your concern hun." Leaning over, you plant a small kiss to his jaw bone.

"Its not a problem. Do you have anything else you might need?"

With that, you run to your bathroom gathering a few hygiene products. Back in your room, you stuff them into an empty bag held open by Sans. 

"That looks like all of it!"

"Alright. Cool. We can come back with the car if you want to bring over some furniture."

He shifts the duffle bag over his shoulder, gripping the suitcase in his other hand tight. He offers you his free hand allowing you to grip it. Intertwining your fingers with his. Pulling you close, in an instant you disappear from your room, to the door to the vancant room you will now be residing in. 

Vertigo hits and it takes a minute for you to stand by yourself. You let go of his hand and reach towards the doorknob. You take a breath before pushing it open, revealing the large, vacant room. You take a step in only to realize the walls were the same soft shade of purple as the ones in your old house. The bed, or should you say mattress, lay pushed against the wall farthest away from the window.

You kick off your shoes, feeling the soft shag of the gray carpet beneth your feet. The room was twice the size as your old one, which made it all the more empty. You decide the majority of your furniture could fit in here.

"Do... do you like it?" You look over at a nervous Sans, giving him a comforting smile.

"I love it. Its perfect!" You pull the skeleton into your arms, holding him tight. He let's out a relieved sigh which in turn causes you to humm softly.

"I'm glad." His check bones were drenched in blue as he reached a hand to cup your cheek. You lean into his touch, grinning ear to ear.

"Me too. But we should probably tell Papyrus I'm here. I need to grab a few things from home." He nodded and left the room. Leaving you with your thoughts.

You hear the excited sounds of Papyrus as footsteps grew louder. You instinctively tense up, knowing what was to come. And much to your dismay, Papyrus slams your door open and suddenly your hoisted up into the air.

"HUMAN! I AM SO GLAD YOU DECIDED TO MOVE INTO OUR HUMBLE ABODE!" HE squeezed you tight, knocking the air out of your lungs before setting you back on the ground.

You had to take a moment to steady yourself before taking in a deep breath.

"I'm glad to be here as well. Thank you for opening up your house to me." You took his hand in yours, giving it a light squeeze.

"BUT OF COURSE HUMAN! YOU ARE A CLOSE FRIEND! DO NOT BE AFRAID TO MAKE YOURSELF AT HOME!" He had placed his hands on his hips and looked down at you with a warm smile.

You couldn't help but giggle at the innocent look the large skeleton gave you. He truely was a pure cinnamon roll who is too good for this world. Your attention turns as you hear Sans clear his throat.

"Hey bro, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were trying to steal ______ from me." He let out a hearty laugh as red crept to your face.

"BROTHER, I KNOW NOT OF WHAT YOU SPEAK OF. HOW WOULD ONE EVEN BEGIN TO TRY TO STEAL ANOTHER?" you couldn't help but burst out laughing. He truely was the face of innocence. Sans joined your laughter as Papyrus look at you both quizzically.

"I DO NOT KNOW WHAT YOU BOTH FIND NUMEROUS, BUT I MUST GO PREPARE CELEBRATORY SPAGHETTI FOR THE HUMANS ARRIVAL."

"Wait! Papyrus!" You try to call out for him, but he's far too fast. You let out a sigh and rest your head on Sans shoulder. 

"I'm not getting any of my stuff today, am I?" Sans had snakes his arm around your waist before looking down at you.

"Probably not. Its getting late anyway. Well do it tomorrow." His hand rubbing circles on your side caused you to humm. 

Your face flushed as his hand moved lower, the tips on his fingers sliding under your waist-band. You looked at him and notice lust filling his eyes. You lean up, pressing an open mouth kiss to his gentle smile. Running your tounge over the curve of his mouth. A shiver runs through your spine as something cold presses against your lips. Moving back, you notice a magical blue tounge suddenly appear from his mouth. You hesitate before moving back towards his face, allowing the new appendage to explore your mouth. 

Slowly tangling your tounge with his, you let out a quiet squeak. Sans had held a tight grip on your ass, making you push you both down in reflex. Luckily you had landed on your mattress. You open up your eyes you find Sans beneath you, gazing over your body. His entire face a bright cyan blue. He had gripped your hips tugging on your waist-band. You placed your hands on his, helping him pull your pants down to your knees. 

A bright blue glows through his shorts. He was eager. He wanted this. He wanted you. And you weren't going to lie. You wanted him just as bad. A heat had pooled in your belly growing stronger with every passing second. You had started working his shorts off when you herd it. A loud, booming voice stops you cold in your tracks.

"SANS! ____! DINNER IS READY!"

You stumbled to your feet, quickly putting yourself back together. What were you two thinking? Doing something so lewd while Papyrus was in the house. You have to say, you were disappointed. And by the look on Sans face, so was he. 

"ARE YOU BOTH COMING? THE FOOD WILL BE COLD SOON!" Papyrus had grown impatient. 

"Yeah Paps! Well be right there!" Sans yelled back to his brother before taking your hand. 

You both joined Papyrus in the kitchen in supper when Sans phone went off. After answering, he walked off into the living room. It was a few minutes before he had come back and you and Papyrus had already finished eating. He let out a sigh as he fell into his chair. 

"Babe? Everything alright?" You placed your hand on his shoulder. 

"Huh? Oh. yeah. Tori was just checking in on how your settling. No big deal." He twirled a few noodles onto his fork before taking a bite. You couldn't help but think he was hiding something from you. But that's a subject for another day. Right now, you were exhausted.

"I think I'm going to put my sheets on the bed and call it a night." You get up from your seat and walk your plate to the sink. Rinsing off the sauce so it's easier to wash tomorrow, before retreating to your room.

After you got your bed set, you changed into shorts and a baggy tee. You didn't even bother pulling the sheets back, instead falling face first into the silk confiter. Hopefully you would have a peaceful night. Void of any nightmares.

But, you knew that wasn't going to happen.

_____________

You didn't know when you woke up, you were just glad your voice hadn't woken either brother. It took you a second to remember you were living with them now.

You walked down to get a glass of water, hoping it would help calm your nerves. The cold water against your burning throat felt amazing. After you put the empty glass in the sink, you walked to the living room to watch some tv. Figuring you wouldn't be sleeping for a little bit.

You flipped through a few channels before letting a documentary about space play on the screen. Space had always intrigued you. Knowing that the possibility of other life living somewhere out there filled you with a certain feeling. You couldn't quite place it. Determination maybe?

Before you knew it, the screen had gone black. The credits started rolling. You turn the tv off, figuring you could try that whole sleep thing again. On your way to your room, you notice Sans door was cracked open. 

Something in your chest welled up after watching the lump on the bed move up and down. The stead pace of breathing forces you further into the room. It was a lot messier than you had expected, but it was Sans after all. You weave through piles of discarded clothes before reaching the bed.

You watched Sans sleeping face as a smile stretched over yours. He had never looked so peaceful. So calm. He shuffled slightly, making you jump. You really just wanted to be in his arms. For him to hold you tight. 

"Sans...." you let out a low whisper, placing a hand on his shoulder to shake him slightly.

He let out a grunt. You tried again, only a little louder. "Sans.."

One lid slid half open as he looked at you. A gentle smile resting on his face.

"What's up babe?" He started to sit up and rubbed his eyes. "Get bonely without me?" A slight chuckle left his mouth.

"I had a nightmare." You look away before continuing. "Can I sleep with you?"

You herd a shuffle of sheets and a boney hand wrapped around your wrist. You looked back down at your sleepy boyfriend as he patted the spot next to him. He let go as you slowly eased yourself onto the bed. Once you were on, you slide your body close to his. Tucking your head under his chin and resting your hands on his chest. 

He let out another chuckle before wrapping his arms around your middle. On instinct, you moved closer into him. Trying to be as close as possible. He played with your hair until you both fell back asleep.

Knowing he was there made you feel safe. You could finally rest. Just having him here with you allowed the rest of your night to be uninterrupted.


	12. Chara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I've been dealing with applying to college and trying to get my current grades up. Because ya know. School sucks! 
> 
> Sorry if this chapter seems kinda rushed. I honestly have not set up an outline for this fic. I'm just winging it! So don't judge me too hard lol
> 
> The sweet Frisk makes an appearance again and tells us some pretty hard to believe shit. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy, and please don't hesitate to comment. Whether it be with a compliment, or telling me I messed something up. I love constructive criticism! 
> 
> Also, feel free to check out [Tumblr](https://artkat89.tumblr.com)
> 
> You can message me there if you have any comments or concerns. Plus, I'd enjoy the company (;ω;)

The next few days are spent trying to get comfortable with your new living arrangements. You've finally gotten the rest of your furniture shoved into your room, it makes you realize just how little you actually own.

You're in the kitchen prepping a kettle to make tea when your phone buzzes.

Goat Momma 12:18

Hello. I was wondering if you would mind watching Frisk today?

XXX-XXXX 12:21

I'd love to! When would you bring the little munchkin over? :)

The kettle starts to whistle, so you pull down a tin of various tea flavors. You decide on strawberry pomegranate. 

You grab your fox shaped mug, pour the scolding liquid, and settle down on the couch.

Goat Momma 12:24

Does an hour work for you?

XXX-XXXX 12:36

yeah. Sounds great! Maybe I could get Sans up by then lol

Goat Momma 12:37

Maybe lol. Thank you again for watching them on such short notice. ]:)

XXX-XXXX 12:37

it's really no problem. I'll see you then.

you finish your tea and decide to head upstairs to wake up your sleepy skeleton.

He's sprawled out on the mattress, blanket half on the floor. The scene makes you giggle as you make your way to the bed.

"Sans..." you lean towards the sleeping figure in an attempt to wake him up. 

You think you've succeeded when he turns to face you. Only to be proven wrong when he lets out a low snore.

".....Sans, c'mon baby. It's time to get up." Placing your hand on his cheek bone, he nuzzles his face into your palm. 

"5 more minutes......" you move your hand away and he buries his head into the pillows.

"No can do. Frisk will be here in less then an hour. You need to take a shower and get dressed."

He only sinks deeper into the mattress. As the nurture, responsible adult you are, you grab the blanket and pull it off of him. It. Does. Nothing. Danm these skeletons and their lack of skin! You ponder for a moment as to how you're going to get him up. Then it hits you.

"Sans the skeleton. If you don't get up right now......" he looks up at you just as your sweet smile turns into a shit eating grin. "Then i'll move in with Toriel and Frisk."

Sans tends to have a clingy personality. As much as you love it, you know the only way to get him to do as asked is to threaten to leave. 

Sure its a dick move, but what can you do? Luckily, your threat works. With a low growl, he slowly but surely swings his legs over the side and stands right in front of you.

"You don't play fair." He gives you a tired stair which you return a smile to.

"Ah but you love that about me." You place your lips on his smile before pushing him towards the bathroom.

"Thanks hun!" 

With the wave of his hand, he disappears out the door. Good. Check that off the list. Now to pick up around the house.

\-----------------------

Papyrus usually keeps the house as clean as the ones in a magazine, so all you have to do is fold some blankets and rinse out your mug.

Once your done, Sans joins you on the couch to watch some Netflix until the Shorty arrives.

"Is there anything you want to watch?" You flip through the anime, looking for nothing in particular.

"Whatever you want to watch is fine by me."

"Alright. But be warned. You'll be forced to watch anime!!!" You snuggle close to your man and click the title for your favorite blonde haired ninja.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy it. Naruto is funny and filled with angst." The theme starts playing and you hum along. Gently moving your head to the upbeat music.

"You fuckin' weeb." He nuzzles the top of your head while you our a hand to your chest. Vagueing shock.

"Oh, but you so dearly love this weeb." He gives a hum of approval as the song fades out and the opening scene begins.

\---------------------

Halfway through the second episode when your front door swings open. You hear the distressed sound of your goat mother calling to Frisk, who is now latched to your hip.

"Frisk! Do not barge into someones home without permission!" Toriel stood in the doorway giving the child a disapproving stare.

"Oh, don't worry about it T-i mean mom." You pry Frisk off you to stand before balancing them back on your waist.

"This little hooligan probably got it from Undyne. Besides, we don't really mind the excitement." You poke Frisk's nose with your own, eliciting a few giggles from the child.

"Well, if you insist. I do wish they would at least knock before hand." 

"Mom, don't worry yourself about it. The kids just being a kid. They'll get better manners when they're grown." She gives you a gentle smile before wrapping you in her arms.

You always enjoyed hugging her. They were so warm and inviting. Once she released you, she gave you a loving pat on the head.

"I can't thank you again for taking time out of your day to watch Frisk." 

"I already told you, it's perfectly fine! Besides, what kind of sister would I be if I said no to such a cute face?" Frisk tried to push you away when you pepper them with kisses.

The interaction warms Toriels heart and you notice her take her phone out to take a picture. You'd have to ask her to send it to you later. 

Sans had decided to join, as he places his hand on the small of your back. He uses his free hand to ruffle Frisk's hair.

"Hey Tori."

"Hello Sans. I trust you are treating ______ well." You adore how protective Toriel is of you. She treats you like her own.

"Eh. He's alright. Never realized just how lazy this bag of bones was until I moved in." You nudge his shoulder, giving him a sly grin and wink.

"s'not my fault you had high expectations. Besides, you love my lazy ass." Toriel scolds him for his language while you make sure Frisk knows not to use that word. 

"I apologize for this numb skulls language. I'll make sure it doesn't happen again." You give her a determined nod, which she chuckles at. 

"Well, I'd love to stay longer, but I must be off." You all say your goodbyes, locking the door after Tori leaves.

"So little honey, whatcha want to do today?" 

They mull it over for a moment before signing to you. 'Can we play video games?'

"Sure thing! Go pick something out, we'll be right behind you."

They run to the entertainment center, going through numerous games. Sans reclaims his spot on the couch, so you grab some drinks from the kitchen.

You walk back to the living room, drinks in hand, when the title screen for Mortal Kombat fades onto the tv.

You place the drinks on the coffee table, then snatch the controller out of Frisk's hand. You hear them huff as you turn the consul off. 

'Why'd you do that?'

"Sorry dear. I can't let you play this. If mom found out, she'd have my head!" Taking out the disk, you exchange it for a more family friendly fighting game.

'How come?' They look up at you after taking the Wii remote. 

"It's a bit too gorey for someone your age." Sans explains for you, taking the other remote from your hand. 

You join him on the couch, Frisk planting themselves in your lap. The character selection screen pops up and everyone instantly chooses their fighter.

Frisk chose the Wii sports trainer, Sans chose Kirby, and you chose toon Link. You take a few minutes debating on which map to choose. Under much debate, you finally choose Skyloft.

A few hours, and many lost matches later, you finally turn the game off and switch the tv to cartoons. 

Steven Universe was on, and you have to admit. It was a danm good show. Considering it was supposed to be a kids show.

You pick up Frisk, setting them in your spot when your on your feet. Grabbing the empty glasses before heading to the kitchen.

"Frisky, what do you want for lunch?" You wait a couple moments for an answer, when Sans speaks up.

"Kid said they want hot dogs."

"Hot dogs huh? Can do. Thanks hun!" 

Grabbing a pot, you fill it with water before setting it on the stove. You reach in the fridge to grab a pack of hot dogs, some condiments, and a fruit pouch. No ones to old for a God danm Capri sun! You plop the dogs into the pot, taking a sip of the sweet strawberry flavored liquid.

Obviously you can't just feed your sibiling hot dogs. So, you grab another pot, and a box of Mac and cheese. It takes 10 minutes for the food to finish cooking. But when it's done you plate everything and place it on the table.

"Come on children! Foods done!" You take your seat at the table and watch as Frisk dashes to their chair. Their face lights up as they eat their generic kid lunch.

"Who are you calling a kid?" Sans pops up behind you, snaking his arms around your waist. 

You lift your head to kiss his jaw, earning a gagging noise from Frisk. Sans moves to his seat, hand entwined with yours. And begins eating.

"Good job babe. Food tastes great." 

"Why thank you! I'm glad you like it seeing as though I slaved over a hot stove to make it." You let out a chuckle as Sans wipes a fake tear from his eye socket.

'Hey!' Frisk waves their arms around trying to get both of your all's attention. 

"What is it sweety?" 

'Are you and Sans going to get married?' 

You choke on your food stumbling to get words out. "We aren't far enough in our relationship to start thinking about marriage." Sans to the rescue!

'Why not? You both love each other right?' God bless this sweet child.

"Its a little more complicated than that sweety." 

'But you both live with each other already. What's the difference?' Geez. This kid will not let up on this.

"Speaking of which, is there someone you like at school?" Avert the topic. Go you!

All Frisk does is look at you and wiggle their eyebrows. As adorable as that may be, you will never wrap your head around how a 10 year old could be such a flirt.

Everyone's almost done as you continue asking questions. How schools going, if they've made any new friends, how Toriel is, what with being the principal of a new monster school. 

Once lunch is finished, you all gather back in the same position as before on the couch. You in Sans lap, head resting on his sternum. Frisk curled up in your lap with their head resting on your chest.

A Harry Potter marathon was on tv. You had already cleared with Toriel about Frisk sleeping over, so it's the perfect opportunity to show them the magical wizarding world of Harry Potter! By the sixth movie, Sans is already asleep. Your eyes are slowly closing as sleep attempts to sway you. Frisk close behind. When suddenly they sit up and start signing at you.

'I have to talk to you.'

You rub the tired from your eyes, lifting yourself from Sans chest. "Yeah. Sure. Whats up?"

'Can we go to your room? I don't want to chance Sans waking up.'

What did they have to say that Sans couldn't know? Despite your better judgement, you follow the kid upstairs, locking the door behind you. Frisk has made settlement on your bed, holding your shark plush to their chest. Grabbing an office chair from your desk, you move to sit in front of the worried child.

'I know the reason you moved in with Sans and Papyrus.'

"You do?"

'Yeah. Its because you drew Chara. Right?'

The name nearly makes you vomit. "H-how do you know that name?"

'I knew them in the underground...' their face goes dark as they look away.

"What? No. Thats not possible! They've been dead for years!" You jump out of your chair, slightly shaken.

'Their soul woke up when I fell. They haunted me throughout my run.... sometime they would posses me.'

No. Thats impossible! Ghost's don't exists! Granted, Nabstablook was technically a ghost. But he was still a monster. He wasn't dead! Tears prick at the corners of your eyes as they continue. 

'I'm afraid they're trying to come back.' A single tear runs down their face.

"What do you mean they're trying to come back?" You touch their shoulder. Trying to get them to look you in the eye.

'When we came to the surface, they got bored of a life that was peaceful and calm. They went back to the underground. I assume to be with Flowey.'

A million questions run through your mind. Who was Flowey? Why did Chara want to have anything to do with you? Does Chara even really exist?

"How will I know if they do decide to come back? And what do I do if and when they do?"

'You'll hear a sarcastic, rude voice in your head if they do decide to use you as a vessel.' Wait, WHAT?!

'If this does happen, don't let anybody know. Only Sans and I know about Chara. But I'd prefer if you didn't tell him.'

How on earth does this kid expect you to keep something this big from Sans? He could read you like an open book! And why doesn't Frisk want him to know??

'I'm the only one who knows how to deal with them. Sans thinks they're evil. But i know they're just misguided.' You're trying to wrap your head around this. But you can't! This was way too far fetched! 

"OK! So, if I'm hearing this right. Chara, the fallen child the king and queen took in. Who I remind you is dead, their ghost is trying to come back through me?" Pinching the bridge of your nose, you shake your head.

"Sorry kid. I just can't believe that."

'I figured. Any normal person would find that unbelievable. Id be more shocked if you did believe me.' You let out a sigh as you fall on the bed next to Frisk.

"We should probably go back. Sans gets nervous if he wakes up alone." With a nod, you both get up and quietly stroll back to the couch. Assuming your previous positions. 

Luckily Sans was still asleep. As soon as your head touched his chest, he wrapped tight arms around you. Frisk sinking deeper against your body. Tonight, you wanted the peace to stay. You'll deal with the Chara situation later.


	13. A Violet Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So, I've been writing this fic for a while now, and I was wondering. Can y'all give me some feed back as to how you feel about the story? I want to know if I'm rushing the plot. Or if there's anything you'd like to see, or if you even like the fic. I wanna know if I'm just wasting your and my time! You can post in the comments, or message me on [Tumblr](https://artkat89.tumblr.com)
> 
> Either way, I'd really appreciate anything you have to say. I take criticism very well and will try very hard to fix what needs be. 
> 
> But ugh, here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy and feel free to comment or give kudos! Id love the feedback! Thanks!

Darkness. That's all you see. You try to move. You're paralyzed. You can feel someone, something staring daggers through you. You try to speak, mouth open, your voice won't come out. Then you see them. Red eyes. Beautiful red eyes. A menacing laugh pierces the quiet. You're shaking. Your attentions drawn to a tug at your chest. Looking down you see a dark violet heart floating in front of you. The laughter grows stronger and stronger until something grasps the heart in front of you. It's painful. You want to scream, but you can't. Tears flood your eyes, soaking your cheeks. Whatever is holding that heart, your heart, is tightening their grip. Tighter, yet tighter. Suddenly, the heart bursts into multiple tiny pieces. Your eyes go wide as you gasp for air. Darkness.

\--------------

"______!" You can hear the faint voice of someone calling out for you.

"______! Please wake up!" There's that voice again. Only, it's grown louder. There's a pressure on your shoulders, slightly shaking you. It makes the darkness pull you further down. It's warm. Don't want to get up.

"Please......" Oh. That voice. It belongs to Sans.

A new pressures added to your cheeks. It's trembling and much smaller than what's holding your shoulders. You can feel something wet drip into your face. Are.... Are those tears? Who's crying? '_____ we need you to wake up. You're scaring us.' Frisk. Why is Frisk crying? What's happening that you can't see? You try to move forward only to be tugged farther down.

***I don't think so. You're mine now.***

W-who was that? Their voice crept down your back. No. They can't keep you here. You won't allow them. You need to get to Sans and Frisk. You need them. And they sure as hell need you right now. The darkness WON'T keep you their prisoner. You push with all your might. All your will. All your determination. You want to see your friends again. You want to kiss your stupidly wonderful boyfriend. You want to hold your younger sibling tight in your arms and never let go. You want to make spaghetti with Papyrus. You want to marathon crappy anime with Alphys and Undyne. You want to knit with Toriel. Drink tea with Asgore. Hell, you even want to talk to Mettaton!

"......No..."

***what did you just say?***

"I said, NO!" No. You don't just want these things. You NEED them.

"I WILL NOT BE YOUR PRISONER!" The thought of your friends fills you with DETERMINATION.

You jolt forward, gasping for air. You reach out and take hold of whatever's in front of you. Looking for some kind of stability. Your eyes take a while to adjust and you feel a pair of boney arms and a pair of smaller arms wrap around you.

"______! Thank God you're awake......" Sans voice is shaking. You pull away to notice tears rolling down his face. Frisk is still in your lap. Their face buried in your chest.

'We thought we lost you....' when they pull away, you notice their eyes are red and puffy from crying. Their cheeks blotchy and wet.

It takes you a while before you can actually form coherent words. So instead you place your face in the crook of Sans neck and pull Frisk as close to you as possible. And you just sit there. Crying.

"I'm so sorry....." your voice comes out hoarse and cracked.

"Shhhh... No, it's okay. 'Snot your fault...." Sans rubs circles on your back.

'Would you mind telling us what happened?'

"I.... I don't even know...." You let out a shakey breath. "There was darkness everywhere. Except for two crimson red eyes. I couldn't do anything. I couldn't move, I couldn't talk. Something tugged at my chest and a tiny violet cartoon heart popped out. Then they....... they destroyed it. It burst into tiny pieces. I felt so empty. Then, all I wanted to do was sleep. Let the darkness consume me." Their eyes widened. Sans clenched his jaw.

"Then I heard you Sans. I somehow even heard Frisk! Crazy right? But it made me remember everyone. You two, Papyrus, Toriel, Alphys, Undyne, Mettaton, even some guy named Asgore. I knew deep down in my heart, in my SOUL. I had to see everyone. I couldn't just give up like that. Besides, someone was claiming I was theirs. They sounded demonic. I was so scared. But my love for everyone pushed me to fight back." A small smile forms on your face.

"_______......" that was all Sans could say. He was shocked.

'Something..... was pulled from your chest?' Frisk was shaking hard, barely able to sign properly.

"Yes. Why? It was just a dream. Real hearts aren't violet. They also don't look how this one looked." You move your arms in front of your chest. Bending your thumbs and index fingers to look like a heart.

"That wasn't your heart they pulled out, kiddo." Sans places his philanges on your chest, between your breasts.

"Then what'd they pull out?"

"Your soul." His face grew dark, anger filled his words.

"No. That's not possible! Souls don't have a shape. Let alone a color!" Your soul? What the hell was he talking about?

'Actually, they do. Humans just forgot they exist so they can't summon them anymore.'

"That, and they don't have magic. If you want, I can pull it out. You know, so you can see it for yourself." His hand lays flat on your sternum.

"I.....I guess."

His fingers curl into a fist and he slowly pulls away from your chest. The sensation causes you to close your eyes. A second later you hear a gasp. Slowly, you crack one eye open. There, in the palm of Sans hands, is a small cartoon heart. The same one from your dream. Your other eye opens and you lean forward to get a better look.

"Why are there gray spirals on the edge?" You drag a finger over the curve of the left hill of your soul. It sent chills down your spine.

***ah. That would be me.***

No.


	14. Some Fucks Given

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty long chapter this time! Warning! There is smut in this chapter. Not all of it. So if you don't want to read it, stop after sans reads papy his bedtime story.
> 
> I really sorry if this is poorly written. I've been in a writers block, and I want to update more often than once a month. Also, I'm a innocent virgin who doesn't understand how sex works, so if something seems off, it's because of my inexperience lol
> 
> Please please please leave a comment! It would mean so much to me. 
> 
> And lastly, enjoy!

No. Oh hell fuckin' no! You whip your head side to side looking for the source of the voice, but the only people in your home are you, Sans and Frisk. Great. You're hearing voices in your head now. That's not unsettling at all! Your friends are looking at you with concern in their eyes. Ha! They probably think your crazy! There's no doubt they'll leave you now. No one wants to deal with all that. It's so much easier to just run away from things you don't understand.

"_____, are you alright? What are you looking for?" Sans takes your hand in his, squeezing it.

"I... I can't. You're going to think I'm insane and leave..." your eyes start burning as tears try to force their way from your eyes.

"What? I would never-" his grip on your hand tightens. "Why do you think I'll leave you?"

"Because I'm broken....."

'You're not broken sis. Tell us what's going on. Please?'

"Frisk is right _____. Your not broken. Whatever's going on right now, if you tell us just what that is, we'll try to help you." God. You don't deserve these two.

 ***I would advise you stop ignoring me.*** the voice sounded annoyed.

"And I would advise you get out of my freaking head!"

"Uh.... _____, who're you talking to?" Shit. That was out loud. Sweat forms on your brow as you try to think of an excuse.

***wow. AND you're annoying.***

God. Just. Shut up!

*make me*

'______?' Fuck. Stop making them worry _____!

"Ahhhh...." they don't speak. Just look at you.

"Ughhh fine. Ok. So. First, I'm not crazy. Remember that." You take in a deep breath. "I think Chara is in my brain....." shutting your eyes, you brace yourself to be yelled at. But, nothing came. You open one eye, glancing up to Sans.

"You.... What?" He stood, frozen. The pin pricks in his eyes no longer viable.

***oh hey, look! You broke the skeleton!***

"Shut the fuck up." You whisper, turning back to Sans, you place your hands on his cheek bones.

"Sans? Are you ok?" You run gentle circles with your thumb.

'Uncle Sans?' Frisk has climbed off your lap, and into his.

"Sans, baby, please speak to us." The ridge between his brows furrows and a blue frame ignites in his left eye.

'Uncle Sans! Calm down! It's alright!' Frisk's eyes widened at the sight.

"No no no. Don't reset. Please don't reset. No. We had it so good here. Please don't take this away from us. No. No please God dammit." As the flame grows brighter, Sans began mumbling.

Reset? What was he talking about? Why does Chara scare him so much?

"Sans, honey, no one's taking anything away from you. Please calm down." You wrap him up in your arms. He's trembling and covered in sweat.

'Chara isn't here. They aren't capable of doing anything now. Just trying to scare us.' Frisk is sandwiched between you and Sans. Their face buried in his rib cage.

He continues whispering incoherent words, you can only make it a few. Something about a "fucking weed" and "Chara's going to reset." He keeps this up for a couple minutes, then looks up at the wall. "I'm going to lose _____." Tears well up in his eyes. Slowly rolling down his face.

"Shhh... No. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." You wipe a few tears away before gingerly kissing his skull.

You're about to say something else when the door slams open. "HUMAN! I HAVE RETURNED FROM TRAINING WITH UNDYNE." Dammit. You quickly fix a smile on your face before the younger skeleton can see your worried expression. Apparently Sans had the same idea. When you look back at him, the lights are back in his eyes and a smile is plastered on his face.

"Hey Paps. How was training?" Danm. He even managed to keep his calm. How many times has he had to do this?

"AH BROTHER YOU ARE AWAKE! AND I SEE FRISK IS HERE!" Frisk jumps into Papyrus' arms. "TRAINING WAS SUPER FUN! WE PLAN TO DO IT AGAIN TOMORROW!"

"That's great Paps. I'm glad you had fun."

"THANK YOU HUMAN! NOW, IF YOU'LL EXCUSE ME. I MUST GO MAKE SPECIAL AFTER TRAINING SPAGHETTI." And with that, he leaves.

An awkward silence fills the room as no one wants to bring up what just happened. The only sound that fills the house is the banging of pots and pans in the kitchen. Along with the occasional hum. The three of you just sit there. That is until Frisk gets your attention.

'Hey sis, can I ask you a question?' Thank you, you sweet child for breaking this terrible silence!

"Sure thing kiddo." You turn your attention from your boy to your cute sibling.

That was a terrible idea. They wiggle their eyebrows as they sign. 'Are you ever gonna have a baby?'

It's good that you weren't drinking anything, because you would've had the best spot take. "Wh-Why do you ask?"

'One of the boys in my class said his sister is having a baby!'

"W-well, as much as I'd love to bring a new life to this wonderful world, I'm just not ready for that responsibility." You give Frisk a patient smile.

'But that's what uncle Sans is for! He can help you!'

Fuck.

"I can't ask that of Sans, baby. We've only been together a couple months." You look to Sans for help but he seems to be in his own world. All blue and smiley.

'I think it'd be cool if you did though. Alphys and Undyne said the baby would be really cute.' Ah. The true culprits.

"I don't doubt that. It's just too soon. Maybe in the future."

'So, you're saying you WOULD?' They snicker while wiggling their eyebrows.

\---------------

Toriel let's you know she'll be there in an hour, and Papyrus finishes cooking. Everyone settles down in front of the tv eating there assigned plate of pasta. Papyrus insists on watching a Mettaton movie. Something about a forbidden romance between a robot and a human. Every time a character in the movie becomes disgusted by the romance, you notice Sans sink a little lower in the couch. This has always been a touchy subject between the two of you. Granted, you weren't the only inner species couple, but it was still very taboo. There were still racists out in the world who would do anything if it meant causing harm to monsters and anyone who associated with them. You've personally never been faced with them, but you did get dirty looks when you'd hold hands or hug in public.

"Hey.... don't pay attention to this stupid movie. All that matters is that we love eachother." You've never been good at comforting people, but you refuse to see your cute bone boy sulk.

"Yeah. Thanks babe." He wraps his arm around your shoulder and pulls you closer into him.

\-----------------

Frisk has gone home so now it's just you, Sans and Papyrus. Sans is curled up on the recliner while you and Papyrus play Call of Duty.

"YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO STRIKE DOWN THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HUMAN!" Somehow Papyrus is literally destroying you in the battle field.

"That's what you think! HEY! No screen peaking!"

"I AM NOT PEAKING AT YOUR SIDE OF THE SCREEN! I'M MERELY SEARCHING FOR HELPFUL HINTS! NYEHEHE!"

"That's totally screen peaking! You cheater!!"

Papyrus puts his hand to his chest in mock disbelief. "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD NEVER DO SUCH A HORRID THING! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D ACCUSE ME OF SUCH! I was using my resources."

"OH! GOT EM! Did ya see that hun? I totally dunked Paps!"

"Heh. Sure did babe." He leans over and nuzzles the top of your head to celebrate your victory.

"NOOOOOOOO! HOW COULD YOU HUMAN! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!"

"That didn't stop you from killing me!!"

"SANS!" "Saaaaaans!" You both whine, trying to get him on your side.

"All right. All right. Games over. It's getting late." Jerk didn't want to pick.

Sans walks Papyrus to his room to read him a story, while you wait in yours. Once done, Sans falls face first into your mattress.

"Long day huh?" You lay down next to him, pulling the covers over both of sets of shoulders.

"Yeah. Plus I didn't get to spend any alone time with you." Cute.

"Aw you poor thing." You chuckle. He lets out a groan before wrapping his arms around your middle.

"You think you're SO funny." He presses his teeth against your neck. Nipping at your skin.

"Woah boy. Don't get cocky now." You turn around to kiss his vertebrae. Running your tongue over each notch. He lets out a low moan before pinning you under him. One hand wraps behind your back while the other grips your hip.

"Oh, I'll show you cocky." His grin quickly turns into a smirk when he reaches under your shirt. Pushing your bra up, he gently caresses your breast. A cold philange brushes over your sensitive nipple eliciting a soft moan.

He takes this as a sign to keep teasing the nub. Pinching it between his pointer and thumb, he gives it a light tug. You pull off your shirt while he un hooks your bra. Throwing it across the room. The sudden exposure makes you pull your arms up to cover your chest and look away.

"You... do you like this?" Your voice comes out as a whisper. You change a glance at Sans only to notice a loving look in his eyes.

"Babe. You're so beautiful. So perfect." A deep blush rises to your cheeks as you lock eyes with your wonderful boyfriend. You lift your arms to wrap around his neck, and pull him down to meet your lips.

The kiss is much different than the ones your normally receive. This one's so full of passion. Love. Lust. You open your mouth allowing your tongue out to run over his teeth. He takes the hint and his own tongue wraps around your own. Your tongue wrestle over dominance before you pull away slightly panting. Tugging on the hem of his shirt, you pull it over Sans head. You look at him in awe. His bones are much thicker than that of a humans. No wonder he's so comfortable.

You wrap your fingers around one of his ribs. A slight twitch of your hand sends a shiver down his spine causing him to grunt. The sounds he makes causes a heart to pool between your legs.

Testing the water, you flick your tongue over his sternum. Much to your pleasure, another moan slips from his mouth. You take this as an ok to run your tongue up to the top of his sternum, making your teeth scrape across.

"_-_____....."

He moves the hand on your hip down underneath your panties, rubbing against your clit. "S-s-saaaans...." You moan. He then moves his finger down to rub your aching slit. Forcing another moan from you.

"Geez kid. Your already soaked." His tongue circles his teeth in an attempt to lick none existent lips.

"Sh-shut up.." You move your hand over his spine rubbing it. His back arches as he slips two fingers into you. You gasp as the two rub at your inner walls.

His pace is slow and agonizing. You find yourself bucking your hips into his hand. "Saaaans please...... faster...." your hands go down to his waist band, tugging his shorts down. You grab his pelvis, stroking both wings. You notice the spot his dick would be start to glue blue. His magic gathering. In the blink of an eye, a large, blue penis forms. Your hesitant to touch it. It's far larger than your used to.

"_-______......." Sans let's out a gasp when you wrap your hand around his girth. He pulls his fingers out of your throbbing core. The sudden emptiness makes you pout. He brings his now wet fingers to his face and wraps his tounge around them to taste your juices. He's holding your gaze the whole time.

"Woah. I didn't know human's could taste this good." The simple statement causes the heat in your stomach to grow. You pull him down once again, running your tongue up his. You move your hand up his shaft to his head. There's a bead of precum forming so you take your thumb and rub it over his slit. A low moan forms in his throat as you start pumping. You start slow but gradually increase the speed when he starts bucking into your hand.

Sans slips his fingers around the waist band of your sweats, pulling them down at an impressive speed. He's not so gentle when removing your panties. Instead of pulling them down, he rips them off your body.

"God dammit Sans! Those were cute!"

"Mmnng I'll buy you a new pair..." he's lapping his tongue from the base of your neck to your shoulder.

"That's not the poiINT!" You yelp as his head rubs between your lips and against your slit. His thumb finding your clit and massaging it.

"C-can I?" Sans stops his movements, his dick awaiting entrance.

"I.. Yes. Please!" You try to grind against him, but his hold on your hips won't allow it. You begin to whimper and Sans grin widens.

"Please what?" He's teasing you. Normally you'd come up with a snarky response, but your arousal is too strong.

"Please f...fuck me." You have to look away when you say it, your far too embarrassed by those three words.

"As you wish." He slowly guides his length into you, allowing your walls to stretch. It's hurts none the less, but it's the thought that counts right? He noticed the pained look on your face and instantly stops. He doesn't remove himself from you, but he cups your face in his hand.

"Babe? Are you ok? Do you want me to stop?" You quickly shake your head which surprises him.

"No. I'm, I'm fine. Just not used to it." You place your hand on his giving a reassuring smile. "You the biggest I've had." Well, that sure cheered him up! He puffs his chest out with pride before looking down at you again.

"I'll try to go slower, if that will make it hurt less. Please tell me if it gets too bad." All you can manage to do is nod.

He pulls out a little before sliding more in. Using your juice as lubricant. Your walls are beginning to get used to the size so you will him to speed up. Sans is halfway in when he picks up the speed. Your moans driving him father into you. The sound of your voice is driving him crazy. He wants to hear it more. He finally manages to fill you completely. His pelvis touching your hips. He pulls out halfway before thrusting back in. You moans become louder and more strung out.  
He wants to go faster, literally pound you into the mattress. But he also refuses to cause you any harm. As if on cue, you wrap your fingers around his ribs, panting, you open your mouth to speak.

"Yo-you can g-go f-f-faster if-if you w-want..."

His picks up the pace, causing squelching noises to fill the room. Leaning down, he moves his mouth to your neck. Hee bites down, but not hard enough to break skin. You arch your back when his dick brushes over your g-spot, letting out a loud and drowned out moan. He does this a few more times before you can feel the qoil is your core about to break.

"Sssssaans... i-Im gonna cum...!" You moaning his name just about send him over the edge. With one last thrust, you burst. Your arousal coating his dick and dripping down your thighs. He rides you through your orgasm, allowing the sweet ecstasy to sweep over you. When it's over, he presses as deep into your pussy as possible before biting harder on your neck. His seed comes out in long spurts, filling you to the peak. You can feel it mixing with your cum as it slowly seeps out and into your thighs. The magic that created his sex has diminished, making you feel empty once again. He lets go of your neck and falls to the mattress right next to you. You both sit there for a while panting.

"We should do that more often." You look over at Sans with a big smile on your face.

"You're telling me." He lets out a hearty laugh while pulling your blanket to cover you both.

"Wait...... does this mean I can say I....... went to the bone zone?" You have to hold in your laughter when he looks at you. The face he makes is something between pure horror and realization. A small chuckle escapes him, and then your laughing your as off.

"I can't believe I didn't think of that." He joins you in laughter, yours growing stronger every minute. After a while you slowly drift off to sleep. God you're going to feel sore in the morning.


	15. Girls day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne can be kind of a bitch when she drinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty long chapter for me. I couldn't find a good place to separate this chapter into two. So, yeah.

Your eyes slowly crack open, bringing in your surroundings. Three sun is shining through the window, indicating three afternoon. You try to get up from bed but the strong boney arms of your boyfriend pulls you back down.

"Sans..... gotta get up."

His grip on your middle tightens as he pulls you closer into him. The feeling of hits ribs on your bare back sends shivers down your spine.

"No you don't... no school today..." relaxing your body into him, you feel something poke between your ass cheeks.

"Sans?" You turn to face him, the poking feeling now on your upper thigh.

"Mnnngh... 10 more minutes... "

Hoo boy. You lean towards his gave, cheek brushing against his, you whisper in his non-existant ear.

"I had no idea a skeleton could get morning wood...."

He let out a low chuckle, moving his hand down to squeeze your ass.

"Last time I checked, I am a man."

"But wait, it's not always there is it? I thought you just conjured it up whenever you needed to?"

"I mean, yeah. But it also happens unconsciously? Like if I get turned on our something."

"Oh. I guess that makes sense."

You realize an opening and jump out of bed while Sans is distracted. It takes a couple seconds to gain some balance. Your legs are sore and wobbly from last night. He's got that smug smile on his face and he's about too say something before you cut him off.

"Don't you fucking dare."

He instead, puts his hands up in mock defense. You walk to the bathroom to clean up, Sans stare burning through your back.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer."

Reaching into the shower to turn it on, you see something out of the corner of your eye followed by the shutter of a phone camera going off.

"I WASN'T BEING SERIOUS!!"

Hearing him laugh from the other room, you wrap a towel around you and make your way to the bed.

"Let me see your phone." Reaching towards him, he pulls away. "Sans. Come on."

"Nope. "

His grin grows the more irritated you get. You try jumping towards it, only for him to pull it away. A couple more failed attempts piss you off. If brute force wont work, maybe you should use a different method.

And if anime has taught you anything, it's that you can get whatever you want by using your, "asset's."

You crawl onto Sans lap, positioning yourself right above his pelvis. Wrapping your arms around his neck, you allow your towel to fall off your body. Your breasts pressed lightly against his rib cage, you look up at him with the best puppy dog eyes you can muster.

"Sansy, baby. Won't you please hand me your phone?"

His entire face turns a bright cyan blue and you watch as he stutters and trips over his words. After he mutters for a minute, the phone slowly floats down into your hand. The victory makes you jump a little, forcing a slight moan from his throat. Attention now on the phone in hand, you turn in his lap and lean against him while you go through to delete anything of yourself you find innapropriate.

Once done, you lean your head back to kiss his jaw.

"Thanks honey!"

He grunts and nuzzles his into the crook of your neck.

"You didn't have to delete ALL of them..."

"That I did! What would you do if Frisk or Papyrus borrowed your phone and saw?" He responds by hiding his face deeper into your shoulder.

"Exactly. Now," you pry away from his grasp, turning so your facing him again. "I'm going to shower. You may join me if you behave."

Sans grabs your hand as you guide him into the shower. Once in, you grab your lufa and are about to lather it in body wash, when Sans takes it from you. He put your favorite body wash, vanilla sugar, on it, and starts rubbing down your body.

"I really wish you would take the day off."

You turn around so he can get your back. "Baby, you know I can't do that. Missed too many days already."

You move back so Sans can stand under the stream. Taking the lufa from him and starting on his ribs.

"I guess. But what if Chara tries something?"

"Babe, don't worry. Frisk said they can't cause harm unless my soul allows them to."

Once he's rinsed off,he grabs your shampoo and works it into your scalp. The way his philangaes massage your scalp could honestly make you melt.

After your both squeaky clean, you go into your bedroom to fish out your uniform. A simple blouse and slacks tied together by a black apron. You slip on your shoes, push on your glasses and grab your phone.

You give Sans a kiss goodbye and wave to Papyrus who is watching a cooking show in the living room, and then your out!

The workday is slow. Barely anyone comes in and those who do ignore you and speed out once they've paid for their things. Odd.

To pass the time, you would either doodle on reciet paper or clean the counter on your register lane. Sometimes you'll text Sans, but he also has work and you don't want to distract him.

You had just finished wiping up some spilled pickles when your boss calls you into his office. Also odd, because he never really has a reason to talk to you. The office door is open, so you poke your head in and knock on the frame.

"Scott?"

Your boss is staring at some monitor's, typing out an email.

"Ah! ____! Please do come in."

You walk inside and take a seat at the round table next to his desk.you sit in silence, the only noise is keys clicking. You don't know why you're in there. Each passing moment makes you anxious. Its not until you hear him sigh that you look at him.  
"Now. Do you know why I called you in here?" He crossed his legs in front of him. Resting one hand on his ankle.

"No sir. I can't say I do."

"Are you aware our company got sold to a new CEO?"

"Yes sir." Dammit heart! Calm down!

"Well. They've made a few.... choice changes."

"Sir?"

He looks uncomfortable. Like this isn't something he wants to do. You know what's next. You just don't want to believe it.

"____… I'm sorry but, I'm going to have to let you go." There it is. Your heart plummets to the floor. How had you not seen this happening? What you want to know most though, why?

"The new boss doesn't agree with monster kind. They got an email containing a photo of you and a skeleton monster, together."

Did this really just happen? Your hands were shaking and your heart feels like it's about to pop right out of your chest. You want to say something. Anything. You want to tell him how ridiculous this is. How he's getting rid of his best worker. You want to tell him off. Cuss him out. Just get the anger and disbelief out of your system. But you just stood frozen. Mouth agape. Your boss put a hand on your shoulder, his eyes were red and tears stained his cheeks. This is what you'd expect though. He thought of you as his child. He'd always been there when you hit a rough patch, ready to pick you back up when you fall. You guess this is why it's so hard. He was your only family and now he was being forced to reject you. Push you away. And for what? To please a God danm racist? You finally get control over you body and you run. You can hear your boss yell apologies to you but all you focus on is getting to you car and getting home. Once in your car, you pull out your phone to tell Ssns you'll be home soon. Before you could though, you see an unread message from him.

Bone boy 3:58  
(Image)  
Working till late. Don't get bonely without me ;)

Oh. It's one of his long days. You want to tell him what happened, but you know he'll jeopardize his own job by leaving early to comfort you. You don't want to be the reason. Locking your phone, you toss it onto the passenger seat and start your drive home. Maybe Papyrus hasn't left yet. You really don't want to be alone right now.

The drive back is a lot faster than what you remember, but when you open the garage door to park, you see Paps car is unfortunately gone. Dammit. Well, there's always Undyne. You could see if she's free and have a girl's day. It's been far too long.

XXX-XXXX 5:46  
Hey! Was wondering if you had any plans today?

Muscular fish goddess 5:48  
Sup nerd! Alphys and I are just having an anime marathon. Wanna join?

XXX-XXXX 5:51  
Awesome! I'll be there in a few!

Muscular fish goddess 6:00  
Cool! Bring pizza!!! 

Rising into the house, you grab your purse, charger, and some clothes. (Let's face it. There will be drinking so you're probably not going home.) After that, you lock the doors and jump into your car. You pull into their driveway and park behind Alphys' little orange Volts Wagon Beetle. You head up the stairs, pizzas in hand and are about to knock on the door when it flies open and two scaley blue arms pull you against a surprisingly soft chest.

"______! It's good to see ya again!" Undyne puts you down, resting her hands on your shoulders while looking you up and down.

"Hey Undyne! It's good to see you too! Been too long." She guides you to there living room where you see Alphys sitting on the couch staring at the tv.

"Sup Alph!" She doesn't respond. Just nods.

You figure she must be really into what she's watching. Undyne joins her in the couch and you plop down on a tan recliner. Full Metal Alchemist is on, so you get comfortable, ready for a long day of comedic action. The last episode of the season ends and Alphys reaches for the remote to turn the tv off. She then turns to you with redened cheeks.

"S-sorry about earlier _-____. I didn't m-mean to I-I-ignore y-you." You could sense she was being herself up about it, so you put on a patient smile.

"Please, don't worry yourself about it. I totally understand that you were super into what you were doing. Besides, you can't even imagine the amount of times I've dismissed Sans because of the same thing, and vise versa." She seems to relax at that, and Undyne gives you an appreciative nod.

"By the way. What brings ya here today?" She wraps her arm around Alphys shoulders, causing the dino-lizard to blush even harder.

"Ehhh. I've spent to much time with the boys. Need some girl time! Besides.... I missed you two."

They looked at you in awe and you could have sworn you saw tears prick the corners of Undyne' s eyes. Your cheeks went a shade pinker and tsundere mode activated.

"A-anyway. I got fired today. So I had some free time and I didn't want to be alone. Y'all just do happened to be free."

Undyne abruptly stands up and moves towards you. She's inches from your face before letting out a low whisper.

"What?"

You have to look away. You could feel tears pool in your eyes. Dammit _____! Don't you dare cry! Not in front of them! You begin to tell them about how the company was sold and the new owners where total racists. How your boss tried to fight for your job, but they had a rule against monsters and anyone who supports them. Somehow they were sent a photo of you and Sans and demanded your immediate termination.

Anger was radiating off of Undyne. Her blue face turning a deep purple forces Alphys to escort her to a different room. When she returns, she crouches in front of you. One clawed hand rests itself on your knee. When she speaks next, it shocks you. Her voice comes out strong and kind. Not a single stutter.

"Does Sans know about this?"

"N-no..... I didn't tell him because I didn't want to make him think he had to come home early."

"When are you planning on telling him?"

Haven't really thought that far. It's not like you could keep it a secret for long. Besides, with job, you can't go to school. What are you going to do everyday? Sneak off to some random place for 8 hours? The only problem with telling him is he'll pity you. You can't have that. Not from him.

"Either tonight or tomorrow. Depending on when I see him next." She gave you a look. Apparently, that was the wrong answer. 

"_____, you need to tell him now."

You fling your head back and let out a long whine.

"But whyyyyyyy? He's just going to worry all day!"

Dropping your head in your hands and Alphys pats the top of your head. She doesn't even have to save anything to make you realize what you had to do. You pull yourself off the recliner and pull out your phone. Unlocking it, you click Sans contact photo and watch as the call connects. It rings a couple times before he picks up.

"____? What's up?"

"Hey Sans..." You let out a long sigh.

"Something wrong?" You could already hear the worry in his voice. "Wait, aren't you at work?"

Hah. Nope. You look to Alphys for guidance but she just motions for you to continue.

"See, about that... I don't exactly work there anymore." He's silent. The fast paced beat of your heart was in your ears. As the silence continues, you hook your hand in Alphys', squeezing slightly.

"What happened?" 

"Uhhh, you know...." You can't help but feel the stern look Alphys gives you. Sans is waiting for your answer, which you regret means telling that tale all over again. He deserved to know though. Suck it up ____. You got this!

"I got fired. Something about the new boss being anti-monster." You were putting on a tough face, but it was slowly chipping away.

"Are you alright?" How three little words could hit do hard is past you, but you break. You choke on tears as they fall down your cheeks. It's been a while since you've cried so hard. Alphys starts rubbing gentle circles on your back.

"I-I-I'm s-so sor-ry!" 

"Shhhh. Babe. It's alright."

"Y-y-y-you h-have to deal w-with this e-e-everyd-day. W-Why are humans so a-awf-ful?" Tears prick the corners of Alphys' eyes as she gathers you in a hug. Sans is trying to comfort you but your sobs down him out.

It takes a while for you to calm down, but when you do, you notice at some point your phone fell to the floor. You pick it up and put it against your ear.

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't apologize babe."

"I just. I didn't mean to break down like that. Especially since your still at work." Then it clicks. "Oh! Shit! I took up so much time! Did I get you in trouble?? I'm so sorry baby I didn't mean to!"

"Woah. Can down there babe. I'm not getting in any trouble. I actually already clocked out. I'm on my way home now."

"I thought today was a long day?"

Alphys had gone to get Undyne, and when they come back, Undyne wraps you up in a big hug.

"Figured you probably don't want to be alone right now." Aww. Such a sweet skeley. Your heart melts a little. "Where are you anyway? House is dead quiet."

"Oh! I ended up going to Undyne and Alphys' place." You hear him grunt over the phone. Probably do you know he understands. "I'm probably staying over. If that's cool with you."

"Don't see why it isn't. Just, have fun, stay safe, and don't do drugs."

"Pffft. Alright dad."

"I prefer daddy." You could just see the sly grin on his face now.

"Whatever perv. Don't get too lonely without me!"

"You too. Call me if you need me."

You toss your phone back onto the recliner and turn to your host's.

"So! I'd really like to forget today happened, so how's about we drink till our faces go numb?!"

"HELL YEAH! WE'RE ABOUT TO GET SMASHED!" Undyne pumps her fist in the air before running into the kitchen to grab some booze.

"I-I should p-probably warn you..... Undyne g-gets a little.... intense when s-she gets drunk."

"Ehhh I'll deal."

She gives a shy nod and Undyne runs back into the room with a bottle of Sky vodka and an even bigger bottle of Jack Daniels. You all sit in a circle around the coffee table, shot glasses in hand.

"Alright! If we're going to drink, let's make it fun!" You turn to the girls with a devilish grin. "Let's play some games."

You play never have I ever, avalanche, beer pong, and submarine shots. The games go on for about an hour and everyone's, just so........ plastered. At some point, someone (Undyne) complained the heat so now clothes were strewn around the floor. You and Undyne where running around stark naked and Alphys sported a very cute pair of pastel pink panties. You were talking about the new politicians, when your text ring tone starts playing.

Bone boy 1:03  
Hey. Just checking on you. Are you having a good time?

You giggle to yourself, causing Alphys to look over your shoulder and Undyne to steal your phone.

"Heyyy! What'r ya doing?" You try to snatch your phone back but Undyne lifts it over her head. 

"Smile!"

Before you think, you give a big smile and the shutter of the camera goes off. A few seconds later, she hand it back to you.

XXX-XXXX 1:27  
(Image)  
Good! Having a blast!

You click to enlarge the image and your jaw flies open. It's a full body picture of you in all your drunk, naked glory.

"UNDYNE! WHAT THE HELL?!" You weakly punch her chest while she roars in laughter.

"Don't act so innocent! I know y'all fucked already!"

"ONCE!"

"Once is enough!" You're about to make a snide comment when your phone goes off again.

Bone boy 1:49  
You're not being fair...

"What does that even mean?"

You read the text over again trying to think of something to say. The alcohol in your brain sure isn't helping. A headache threatens so you opt for the original question.

XXX-XXXX 1:58  
What do you mean?

Thank God for auto correct.

Bone boy 2:03  
(Image)  
Not fair

You click on the image and wait for it to load. When it does, your eyes go wide and your jaw slacks. Sans had sent you a picture of his boney hand wrapped around the shaft of his penis. At the top of the picture you can see his tounge slither out of his mouth. He is so lucky you're not home. 

XXX-XXXX 2:05  
SANS! I AM AROUND PEOPLE!

Bone boy 2:07  
And I was in the middle of reading Paps a bedtime story.

XXX-XXXX 2:08  
In my defense, I'm drunk and Undyne took my phone.

Bone boy 2:09  
Why are you naked in the first place?

XXX-XXXX 2:11  
I uh..... I'm not entirely sure myself. But I mean, we're all girls here. What, getting jealous? ;)

Bone boy 2:12  
And what if I am?

XXX-XXXX 2:12  
Awww baby!

He doesn't respond so you turn around only to find both Undyne and Alphys have passed out on the couch. Smiling to yourself, you cover them up with a blanket. You go to the kitchen to grab three glasses of water for the morning hangovers, but an idea pops into your head. When you go to fill Undyne's cup, you find some vodka. You fill the glass up to the brim before putting the alcohol back where it belongs.

"Payback's a bitch."

You place the cups on the coffee table and grab a shirt to put on. It's one you've stolen from Sans. You debate putting on your sweats, but decide against it. Who needs pants anyway? With that as your last thought, you fall into a deep sleep. Dreaming of pants falling into an inferno.

\-------------------

To say you hand a headache was an understatement. It feels like your brain is complete mush, and it seems you're not the only one. No one wants to do anything in fear of worsening the already head splitting pain.

Sans had tested you that morning, stating he'd be heading your way soon. It didn't quiet click until he's starting down at you with pity in his eyes. If you had the energy, you'd pinch that stupid, caring look of his annoyingly adorable face.

"Morning champ. Doin' ok there?" All you can do is mumble incoherently and hide your face in shame.

He lets out a soft chuckle and puts an arm behind your back and the other under your knee. Next thing you know, he's hoisted you up and is holding you princess style against his chest. The light of the day is in your eyes so you struggle in his grasp. You wrap your arms around his neck and move your legs to wrap around his spine and rest on the top of his pelvis. He's now holding you like a child while you sink your face into the fluff of his hood.

Alphys and Undyne are still knocked out. You'll just text them later. That is, when your head doesn't feel like someone stomping on it. Sans had grabbed your things, looking down at you with an apologetic glance.

"Alright kiddo. Gotta take a short cut. Hold tight." You grip his ribs through his hoodie giving the ok.

Opening up a hole, he steps into the void. The free fall isn't as bad since your basically sitting on Sans. There's a constant feeling on you, giving the illusion of sitting. As soon as he enters, he exits. You're now in a room. Looking around, you take in the piles of clothes and the somehow, self sustaining trash tornado. You're in Sans room.

Vertigo hits you like a mother fucker. You don't have time to move, your body tenses up and your throat burns. The most guy wrenching noise exits your throat along with the contents of yesturday. All down Sans back and on the floor. The smell alone causes you to gag. Luckily, everything had come out. You feel Sans grip on you tighten and his body goes rigid.

"W-what was that?" Your lack of response makes him worry more.

He quickly takes you over to his bed and lays you down. He then looks over every inch of your body, looking for some form of injury. Once he decides it's not physical, he concentrates on your soul. It's fine. Still the deep purple and black outline. What's causing this? He thinks to himself. 

"Sans." You rub your throat and cough. "I'm fine. Just throw up."

"You're obviously not fine. What just happened to you?" He hasn't stopped looking at you.

"I puked. When humans get sick, or if they have a bad enough hangover, or hell, if they eat before getting on a rollercoaster, their stomach will push what it believes is bad, up and out of the mouth. The stomach acid usually comes up as well. That's why it hurts." His face still shows concern. "I'll be fine. It's natural. Alcohol isn't really a good thing to have in your system anyway. My body is just fighting it out."

His grip on your shoulders loosen and he lets out s long sigh. He's probably never seen someone sick. Poor baby. Hopefully he doesn't think you're gross and want to leave. Or God. What if he thinks you're an alcoholic?? Dad was, and its genetic, oh no. Maybe you are. You never say no to a free drink!

Your thoughts are only broken when Sans plants a toothy kiss on your lips. All your problems seem to melt away at this simple action. He breaks the connection and his face floods with relief.

"You should get some rest. I'm gonna go shower, then I'll join you."

"What about your floor? I gotta clean it up." You start to get up, but his hand pushes you back down. 

"Nah. I'll get it. Just relax and sleep."

"If you say so...." You bury your face into the pillow and take a deep breath. You can hear the shower running and you drift off to a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments, anything! I'm a lonely child who needs attention!!!


	16. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who graduates next week! :D
> 
> Summer means I'll either procrastinate even more, or i'll upload more! Let's hope it's the latter! 
> 
> Any to do, I hope you enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> Kudos, subscriptions, and comments are very appreciated!  
> [Tumblr](https://artkat89.tumblr.com) if ya wanna chat or something.
> 
> I'm a lonely child. I don't bite!

It's been a couple weeks since your drunken episode at Undyne's. Sans has constantly been by your side. Unless that is, when he's working. He's been worried sick about you ever since the Chara indecent. You can't blame him. If he had a murderous toddler haunting him, you'd be just as or even more worried.

Sans has also slept with you every night since you came back. The dark bags under his eyes are starting to worry you though. Some nights you wonder if he even sleeps at all.

You're lying in bed, Sans snuggled up next to you. You haven't been dreaming lately. But when you do, it's of the most horrendous things. Most the time, you try to stay awake as long as possible. The fear of watching everyone you love die fuels your eyes. But right now? Sleep has already taken you as it's victim.

Darkness surrounds you. You look around for a while before you notice a fairly faint light coming from far away. Usually, you sit around and wait for Chara to come and threaten you. Eventually shoving their knife into some vital organ, their favorite being your eye or neck. But something tells you you need to find out where that lights coming from. Plus, it'll piss Chara off.

After what seems like forever, you finally reach the source. It's a very familiar scene. You're now standing in your old apartment. Looking at it now, you realize just how old and run down the one bedroom shithole you called home was. Memories of the day your grandparents kicked you out flood your mind. It was the same day you told them you got knocked up. Right after actually. You remember how hurt your grandmother was and how angry your grandfather was. His exact words being,

"I will not have some slut living in this house!"

You didn't have the best relationship with them, so it only hurt a little when they forced you into the closet you could barely afford.

You're ripped from your thoughts when a familiar voice yells into the room. It's ruff and deep. Not at all comforting. It belongs to him. Jason kicks open the door, dragging a younger, smaller you behind him. Your feet aren't fast enough so he throws you down a few feet in front of him.

No. This couldn't be. Why did you have to remember THAT day.

"YOU STUPID BITCH! HOW DARE YOU TAKE THIS AWAY FROM ME!"

This was the day you miscarried.

You watch as he grabs you by the shirt and punches you. Your crying for help. Hoping that just maybe, your neighbors will hear and call the police.

But nobody came.

He continues to beat you before dragging you into the kitchen to make him dinner. Your shaky form reaches under the counter to grab a sauce pan. Liking back, his back is turned. He's playing on his phone or texting some other girl. Anger builds. How could you let yourself become this? Tip toeing closer to him, you raise the pan high above your head.

This was also the day you killed a man.

\---------------------

You wake up in a cold sweat. You look around and you're still in your bedroom. A sleeping Sans still next to you. Good. You're home. Sans is with you. You're safe.

You slink out from Sans grasp and swing your legs over the side of the bed. The hardwood is cold against your feet so you slip on Sans pink house slippers. You look back to make sure he hasn't woken up before you leave the room and head to the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

You grab your favorite mug and turn on the sink faucet. Your mind starts to wonder to the nightmare you just woke up from. Of all the memories you had, why'd you have to relive that one?

***hey, idiot. Why ya awake?***

"Don't call me an idiot. And you know danm well why I'm awake."

***if I did, why the hell would I be askin you?***

You let out a low sigh. Of all the things you had to deal with, why'd Chara have to butt in?

"If you have to know, I had a nightmare."

***oh! Was it the one where you killed that jank lookin guy?!***

You take in a sharp breath, almost dropping your mug.

"How do you know that...?"

***I'm in your soul dumbass. I know everything about you. Also got all your memories.***

Of course! This just HAD to happen! You click your tounge and drink.

***aww come on! Tell me you didn't feel amazing after you did it! I know you did! Don't deny the facts. You're just as bad as me!***

You slam your mug down on the counter.

"DON'T YOU EVER COMPARE ME TO YOU! I AM NOTHING LIKE THE SCUM YOU ARE!"

You have to catch yourself before you can say anything else. Don't want to wake the boys up. Besides, you know they're just doing this to make you angry. In the off chance they could find an opening in your defense and take over your body. The faintest laughter can be heard in the back of your head, so you decide to head back to bed.

You're climbing up the stairs when you hear a loud crash coming from your room. Picking up the pace, you run to the door and swing it open. Your eyes go wide when you see your desk lap surrounded in a haze of blue. It's floating about six feet in the air. When you look at Sans you notice he's shaking.

You cautiously make your way over to his sleeping form. With each passing moment his movement become more violent. It gets to the point where the bed is moving.

Gently placing a hand on his shoulder, you shake a bit.

"Sans... wake up. You're having a bad dream."

Upon closer inspection you see a blue glue from behind his right eye socket. He's still shaking and won't wake up. You place your other hand on his other shoulder and raise your voice a little.

"Sans. Come on baby. Wake up."

Still nothing. You decide to use your full volume. Your mouth opens but you're stopped when he suddenly sits upright and moves his right hand out, pushing you back in the process. When you move to sit back up the blue that surrounds the lamp now surrounds you.

With the flick of Sans wrist, your body is thrown into the wall. The air is knocked from your lungs and your body feels heavy. In an instant your body is brought back to the bed and you struggle to grasp the sheets.

An idea pops into your head. Your grab Sans skull and pull it close to you.

"SANS!"

Your voice finally gets through and the pupils come back into his eyes. He looks at you in pure horror as the magic around you dissipates. Once the magic that was once holding you above Sans is gone, you fall into his arms. He's still shaking, and to be honest, so are you. You know he didn't do it on purpose, but hitting the wall reminded you of how Jason would always throw you around. But, it's not about you. You need to be there for Sans right now.

You move your head from his shoulder and look up at him. There are pale blue stains where tears have fallen from his eyes. Taking the sleeve of your shirt, you gently rub the moisture from his cheek bones.

"Hey..... You ok?"

He doesn't speak. Just buries his head in your chest. You both just sit in silence. You lay Sans into his side, pulling the blanket up to cover you both. You don't dare fall asleep until you know he is. You even go as far as to watch him for a while just to make sure he isn't having another nightmare. Luckily, Chara hasn't said anything so you manage to keep your composure. So you just sit there. Rubbing Sans shoulder until sleep overcomes you.


	17. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is a big crybaby and reader is a worrywort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update. I've been doing finals and I graduated from high school! 
> 
> I really hope you like this chapter! Sorry it gets sad at the end

You're in the kitchen cooking breakfast with Frisk. Toriel had brought them over while she attends a meet with some government officials. They had brought a cute little pink backpack filled with various games and coloring items. They had also decided that it would only be proper to dress as cheifs while cooking.

Thats how you found yourself tying a frilly pink apron around Frisks tiny waist. They had already forced you to put on one of Toriels purple snail print apron. It was actually kind of cute.

Once you finish adjusting Frisks apron, you turn back to the now hot burners.

"Frisk, can you grab six eggs from the fridge for me?" They eagerly nod their head and hop of their stool trotting towards the fridge.

Once they're back, they hand you the eggs one by one as you crack them into the pan. You add milk, salt and pepper as you scramble the mix. Once the eggs are done, you plate them and lay thick slices of Bacon into the now empty pan. You're about to flip a piece when Frisk tuggs on the hem of your shirt.

"What's up, buttercup?" You ruffle their hair as they begin to sign.

'How come you're only making three plates? Is Uncle Sans already at work?'

In all honesty, you had no idea where Sans was. When you woke up this morning he was already gone. Which is weird because it was barely noon. He won't answer any of your calls or texts, and when you asked Papyrus, he said not to worry. He'd be back before dinner. Normally, you wouldn't worry too much. Men need their space and all. But with the events from last night still in mind, you can't help but wonder.

"Yeah. He got called in early. But don't worry, he should be back by dinner time." You gave them a reassuring smile and a thumbs up.

They nod and resume sloppily mixing pancake batter.

A few minutes pass before everything is done cooking. You hand Frisk some knives and forks, asking if they'd like to help set the table. They happily oblige before scampering out of the room with you on their heels.

"Now that that's done..." you turn back towards Frisk and place a hand on their shoulder. "Frisk. I have a very important mission for you." Their eyes widen and they nod hard, brown hair whisping everywhere. "I need you to go to Papyrus' room and tell him a very important meal to start the day is awaiting his arrival." They stiffen up before giving you a solute and rushing up the stairs.

You give a silent chuckle as you go to the cabinets to grab for you mugs, going back to the fridge to grab a gallon of milk. Once you pour the glasses you place them on the table. Just as you finish, both Papyrus and Frisk skid into the kitchen, almost knocking over the table.

"Woah! Where's the fire?"

"I TOLD YOU I WOULD WIN THE RACE, TINY HUMAN!" Papyrus poses. Cape fluttering in non-existant wind.

'Only cause you cheated!' Frisk playfully sticks their tounge out Papyrus who them raises his hand up to his chest in mock disdain.

 ***oh won't they please just SHUT UP?!*** guess chara is awake now.

"Hush up Chara....ALRIGHT CHILDREN! Playtimes over!" You clasp your hands together and give them the most motherly smile you could possibly muster. "If you don't hurry, then your food will get cold."

Without second hesitation, both Frisk and Papyrus take a seat at the table and chow down. Your heart warms at the scene before you.

Papyrus had managed to get syrup nearly all over his skull, and Frisk got eggs lodged into their hair. Chara mubbles something but you completely ignore them. You quickly pull out your phone to take a picture. After making sure it wasn't blurry, you send it to Toriel and Sans. Hopefully he'll see it and miss everyone so much he'll cone back. A girl can dream, right?

After everyone's cleaned up, you ask Papyrus to put on a movie while you wash dishes.

Your phone gives off four dings, causing your heart to skip a beat. You unlock your phone and immediately your heart plummets. You know you shouldn't have brought your hopes up, but it was really nerve wracking that Sans wouldn't answer his danm phone for anyone. You let out a sigh and pocket your phone.

Movies were a great way of distracting you. About three hours in, Toriel came to pick up Frisk. So now it was just you and Papyrus.

You and Papyrus spend the rest of the day watching movies on Netflix. When it's time to go to bed, Papyrus knocks on your door.

"_____?" He's hesitant to enter your room so you pat the spot next to you on your bed to show it's okay.

"Whats up Paps?" He's already in his pajamas. He even has the little nightcap on. Sometimes you wonder how skeletons could be so cute.

"Sans usually reads me a story to help me sleep...." in his hands are a small children's book.

"Oh! Alright. Lets head to your room and I'll read to ya!" Your about to stand up but Papyrus looks like he's about to say something. So you wait.

"A-ACTUALLY, IF ITS ALRIGHT WITH YOU THAT IS..... " He stuttered. Papyrus never stutters. Somethings up.

"What is it? You can ask me anything Papyrus."

"CAN I SLEEP WITH YOU TONIGHT? I'M JUST A LITTLE SCARED SINCE SANS HAS YET TO RETURN...." a light orange dusts over his cheekbones as he looks away.

"Sure Paps." You scooch over so he has room and he climbs in.

Once you're both covered and comfortable, you begin reading. About ten minutes pass when you hear soft snores coming from Papyrus.

You bookmark the page for later and gently place it on your nightstand. You're still worried that Sans hasn't come back yet. So you stay awake in hopes he returns at some ungodly hour. Every now and then, you'll check to make sure Papyrus is still asleep.

\----------------------

A week passes and still no word from Sans and you've literally worried yourself sick. You're lying in bed watching crappy Romcoms on Netflix with a bowl of soup in your lap.

Alphys and Undyne would visit you every so often, but they had to go to work. Same with Papyrus. You have no idea how he's not panicing about his brothers dissapearance, but maybe your doing enough for the both of you. The movies ends but you have no energy to put on something else. Putting the bowl on the ground, you huddle into a ball on your bed and fall asleep.

Week two, you stop eating. You haven't left your room in about four days even with Papyrus' or Undynes coaxing. You can't help but think this is all your fault. That if you hadn't gone back to bed when you did, Sans would be here and everything would be okay.

Week three. Rage. Anger is all you feel because who the hell said he could just go and leave? He had no right! Who did he think he is?! He can't just leave you or Papyrus without warning! Chara has also tried to take your anger as an opportunity to get you to do serious damage. Only to be yelled at by you for thinking they had any right to tell you what to do.

Its the beginning of week four and you've decided to just stop caring. If he didn't want to be around anyone, then screw him. You've given him so many chances to come home without punishment and he refused. If he wants to go willow in self pity then so be it!

You're calmed enough to have a movie day with Papyrus. It'd be a lot easier to concentrate on the movie if a certain skeleton wasn't fidgeting right next to you. Papyrus barely showed when he was worried so the mere fact that he's ringing his hands makes you ask questions.

"Hey Paps? You okay there?" You gently place your hand on his shoulder. When he answers, it shocks you. His voice is close to a whisper. You had no idea it could get that quiet.

"It's.... nothing....." he looks away but not before you take notice of orange tinted tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

Anger builds in your gut. "Its Sans. Isn't it." Your voice came out rough and gravely.

"N-no...." the confidence that once held in his voice was completely gone.

You immediately stand up and pull your phone from your bra. You could forgive him for running off, but you couldn't after he made Papyrus cry. You go into your contacts and dial his number.

"Asshole better answer his danm phone."

To say you're angry is an understatement. You are absolutely seething. The phone dials three times before he picks up you don't give him a chance to speak, instead you blew up on him.

"SANS THE SKELETON! What has gotten into you?! FIRST! You just up and leave without warning, Second. You refuse to answer anyone's calls. Do you know how worried Paps and I are?!! And last but NOT least! You made Papyrus cry! I wasn't mad at you before, but now I'm enraged!!"

Papyrus tries to calm you down by rubbing your shoulders so you take a deep breath. Just waiting to hear some lame excuse. But, nothing! All you hear is silence from his side and it honestly pisses you off even more!

"Hey! You gonna say anything or make Papy worry more?!" All your anger turns into frustration and you break down. You refuse to let him hear you cry but you cant stop a few choked sobs from coming out.

The silence is finally broken when he let's out a strained 'sorry'.

"Sans, are you alright?" You can hear him crying over the phone. He sounds so sad and broken that it tears apart your heart.

"Sans, baby, please come home. I miss you. Whatever's going on.... we can talk about it."

You hear him sniffle before he speaks again. "Cant. You hate me." You were shocked. You were angry and frustrated with him, yes. But you didn't hate him one bit.

"Baby, I don't hate you. I promise. Please come home. I need you, Paps needs you. Please."

You and Papyrus have settled back down onto the couch. Please let this get through to him. A cold shiver goes down your spine and when you turn to look behind the couch, you see Sans standing in the kitchens doorway.


	18. Reliving the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sans tells you about his past experience with timelines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO GOT A MOTHA FUCKIN LAPTOP?!
> 
> me. i did c:

So many emotions were going through your head right now. Anger, frustration, annoyance. But also joy, happiness and excitement. Once you get down to it though, all that really mattered was that Sans was home. You stare at him for a while. Unable to believe your eyes. Sweat begins to bead on his brow as the silence continues.

Slowly, you get up from the couch and start walking towards him. His grin becomes much more strained the closer you get, your both so close you can feel the others breath.

He opens his mouth, about to speak, but decides to close it again. He has no idea what to say to you or Papyrus. He takes a second to gather his thoughts and he’s about to speak again when you press your lips against his teeth completely knocking the wind out of him. He stiffens up against the unexpected contact but soon relaxes against your body. The kiss deepens before you reluctantly push away. 

His face is a beautiful shape of blue and you can’t help but feel proud of yourself for making him blush so hard. You lean your head in so your mouth is next to his nonexistent ear and you let out a low whisper. “Don’t think you’re off the hook yet, bone boy.”

He recoils a bit as you stare into his eye lights. “Now, go apologize to your brother.” You give him a pat on the back and push him towards a nervous Papyrus.

It’s still decently early in the day, so you head into the kitchen for some coffee. Also so you can give them their privacy. Sans looks like he could use some too, so you go ahead and pour some in a mug for him. You both really needed a good ‘pick-me-up’.

Walking back, you take notice of the lack of voices. Poking your head into the living room, a heartwarming scene unfolds before you. Papyrus has hoisted his brother up in his arms. The two share a loving embrace as you try to hold back laughter. Papyrus is easily twice Sans height, so seeing them like this looks just like a kid holding their doll. Precious.

Sans takes notice of you and sinks into his jacket. So much for the tough guy look. After Papyrus places Sans on the ground, he announces that he will be going to Undyne’s to share the good news of his brothers return. Once gone, you hand Sans his cup and lead him to the couch.

“You and I need to talk.”

He lets out a low sigh before turning to look at you. “yeah. We do.”

You reposition yourself to get a better look at your boyfriends face. You study it for a second before deflating. “Dude. What the fuck?”

He laughs a little at that while tucking his legs under himself in order to get into a more comfortable position. “kinda surprised.” You tilt your head in confusion. Sans takes note of it before continuing. “most people would be running for the hills if magic was used on them.”

“Well, I’m not most people.” Did he really think you were scared of him? You knew he had strong magic. “Also, if you hadn’t quite realized, I have a literal murder child stuck in my soul. It’s gonna be a lot harder to scare me off.”

“Yeah…. Forgot about that….” He rubs the back of his skull. The sound of bone hitting bone causes your stomach to churn.

“But, you had a nightmare. Right?” he nods his head. “Want to talk about it? It musta been bad if it made you unconsciously use magic.”

“It’s… pretty bad. You sure you’d want to hear about it?” Sans had never talked about his nightmares with anyone. Afraid they’d call him insane and run away. And with you, that fear was worse. But looking in your eyes now, he could see all the love of devotion you have towards him.

“I want to help you Sans.” You place your palm against his cheekbone. “Maybe if you talk about it, it’d take some of the weight off your chest.” He closes his eyes and thinks.

Maybe he should tell you. It’d be so much easier if he didn’t have to hide everything from you. Maybe, if he does tell you, the amount of fear and stress he has would go down. Yeah. That sounds pretty good.

“well… I’d have to tell you about what happened Underground first.” Alright Sans. No more secrets. “You know a bit about Chara. But do you know what they’ve done?”

“A little. I know they possessed Frisk and used their body to kill.”  
“Alright. Let’s start from there.”

You sit and listen as Sans tells you about his life underground. He talked about how he was a sentry, working under the king. He had posts at Snowdin (his hometown), Waterfall and Hotland. One day, when he was stationed in Snowdin, he was wondering around in the forest when he heard the door to the ruins open. Which was odd. They’ve never opened before. At least, that he knew of. Curiosity built in him, so he hid behind some trees and just waited. After a few minutes of just sitting there staring at the snow, a child came into view. A human child. Now, as a sentry, his job was to capture any fallen humans that came into the underground. He didn’t really want to. Figuring Papyrus would do it for him. Hell, he’d finally get into the royal guard if he turned in the last human soul needed to break the barrier. 

That however, never happened. Frisk befriended the two and Sans made sure to keep a careful eye out for their safety. Throughout their travels, Frisk managed to befriend ever monster in the underground, showing mercy in every confrontation they were in. Never did they strike a monster back for hitting them. In the end, Frisk managed to break the barrier without a single casualty. The first to see the sky after the barrier broke was Frisk, Sans, Papyrus, Toriel, Asgore, Undyne, and Alphys.

But that was shortly lived. Without a seconds warning, Sans was back in his room in Snowdin. When he looked at his phone, the date read the day Frisk had first entered the snowy caverns he called home. He didn’t understand what had happened. Deciding to shake it off as a dream. He then went to his station.

Much to his surprise, he found Frisk. As they went through the underground again, Sans kept a closer eye on the child. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. The child befriended everyone and once the barrier broke for the second time, it all reset. This happened a few more times before Frisk changed. When they left the ruins, they were covered in ash and clenched a fake knife in their tiny hands. They killed. They kill ay and all they could find. 

Some evacuated and hid in the safety of Alphys’ lab, but others where not so lucky. Sans stood in the judgment hall waiting for Frisk to show up. When they did, Sans was taken over by shock. They had reached an LV of 19. He refused to let them pass, so they fought. But it was pointless. Every time he’d kill them, they’d come back. It got to the point where he changed his special attack to nothing. He’d keep them trapped in a fight during his turn forever. Or so he thought. Sleep slowly snuck up on him and they took the opening to strike. He dodged but neglected to notice them swing again. Killing him. 

He woke back up in his room in Snowdin. 

It was a never ending cycle of good Frisk and bad Frisk. He began to lose hope. He fell into a deep depression and wouldn’t think twice about slamming their smug grim into the dirt whenever they decided to be bad Frisk. But then this timeline happened. This is the longest they’ve been on the surface. After Frisk broke the barrier this time, they swore to Sans they’d never reset again. He remembered them being on the verge of tears at the mere thought of him distrusting them. They were sick of the bullshit. Sick of playing with time. Frisk just wanted a normal life with them people they’ve come to love. 

And then there was you. The moment he saw you, his soul sang inside of him. Monsters talked about soulmates, he just never believed it to be true. Especially between a monster and a human. But now look at him. He was head over heels for you. He wished he could tell you, but it was too soon in the relationship. But then when you told him you had a part of Chara in your soul. His newfound hope was taken away from him. At any given moment that demon could put you in harms way. Why they haven’t now, is beyond him. Maybe the little shit lost their powers? 

He opened his eyes and looked at you. Your face was pale and your eyes were wide with shock. “Sans….” Your voice was quiet. This was it. You were going to tell him he was crazy and leave him forever. “I’m so sorry….” What? His thoughts are stopped when you pull him into a hug. You were crying. Why? You whisper apologies while pressing his body into yours. 

“You had to live through all that shit…..how are you still functioning?” your voice was coated with concern. You pull away and look over his face. Searching for the crack in his defense.

“You believe me?” tears began to well in Sans eyes. Never in a million years did he think anyone would take what he just said seriously. Especially you.

“Of course I believe you.” You cup Sans face with your hands and pull him into a kiss.

Once you pull away, you’re both breathless. “____..... thank you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to give a kudo, comment, whatever!


	19. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning! this chapter contains explicit material! read at you own cost!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, i'm going to try an get into a routine. i figure I'll update twice a week? that sound good to you guys?
> 
> i dont start college until october, but then again, im doing eschool the first semester.
> 
> but any to do, please enjoy the smut i've come up with!
> 
> love you guys! and have fun ;)

You both lie in bed holding each other. You’re pressed against Sans chest, his head resting on top of yours. Your legs a tangled mess. You refuse sleeps careful hold in fear Sans would be gone when you wake, so you just lie there, breathing in his scent. The musk of the forest with a hint of ketchup have kept you grounded throughout the night. It must be about 2 in the morning before anyone dares to speak.

“Where were you?” you almost feel sick asking the question. Afraid of the answer.

Sans grip on you tightens as he thinks. His hand moves from your shoulders into your hair. He messages the crown of your head while tracing circles on your spine with his other hand.

“I was in my workshop in Snowdin….” You move your head to look at him. He doesn’t meet your gaze, instead looking out the window.

“How come?” he hadn’t told you about his workshop. Did he still have some important stuff in there that he didn’t want to bring to the surface?

“I had some stuff to do.” And with that, the conversation died.

You don’t know when, but sleep finally took over. You wake up the next morning next to Sans. Somehow throughout the night, he moved to have his body at an angle. His head was pillowed by your chest and you couldn’t help the soft chuckle that escapes you. Your hand moves down to rub the back of his skull and you couldn’t help but notice just how smooth it is.

You move a gentle finger to run the length of his jaw before moving to trace the teeth of his slightly ajar mouth. When you get to his K-9’s you take notice of how sharp they are instead of the straight, in-line teeth he had. With gentle prodding, a prick of blood escapes your fingertip. You quickly place your finger in your mouth to get rid of the blood before continuing your search of Sans sleeping face.

You felt his brow bones, which were surprisingly soft compared to the rest of his face. Your hand then moves down to his eye sockets, which, to your surprise, close. How bone could be so animated is beyond you, but you just sum it up to magic. At least, that’s what Sans would tell you. Monster anatomy will never cease to amaze you.

 ***what are you doing?*** Chara must’ve woken up at some point during your exploration.

_I’m curious of how he works. Wouldn’t you take such an opportunity to learn something new about your boyfriend?_

***oh please. I’d never engage in such frivolous activity.***

_That’s cause ya can’t! you’re too much of a brat!_

***whatever. I’m going to go see what Frisk is doing. Probably something more intelligent than play with a skull.*** Oh yeah. That’s something else you learned while Sans was gone. Chara can go between being in your soul, to being in Frisks. Not ideal, but they can’t possess either of you, so you try not to worry about it.

When you go back to Sans, you notice a faint blue peaking from his left eye socket. Next, you go to his nasal cavity. You run your finger down the ridge and trace around the hole. You wonder if monsters can get colds. And if they can, would mucus seep from the cavity if Sans get sick? You poke the tip of his “nose” when you hear a sound escape Sans mouth. A laugh. That fucker was awake. For how long, you have no idea. A blush creeps onto your face as his eyes slowly open to take you in.

“Y-you were awake??”

“Figured I’d let you have your fun.” He chuckles again before moving to sit up.

“I-I wasn’t having fun!” you move your hands to cover your face. “I was just curious is all….”

Sans takes one of your hands away from your face, reviling half of it. You try not to look at him because of the shit eating grin he now adorns. “Y’know, curiosity kill’t the cat.”

“Yeah well satisfaction brought his back….” Your faces cracks into a small smile.

“Dually noted.” He cups your cheek in his palm. “but, I can’t have you being the only one showing their curiosity. Now can i?” he pushes you down and climbs on top. With one hand placed beside your head, he uses the other to prod at your burning cheeks.

“Your skin is so soft…” he pinches your chin between his pointer and thumb. Moving your head from side to side.

You close your eyes as a cold phalange makes its way from the base of your neck to you jaw line and up to your stretched ears. Pulling and twisting the mutilated lobe sends a chill down your spine and sends out a soft moan. Sans notices the noise as his eye sockets widen. A blue blush creeping to his cheek bones. You try to cover your face with your hands but Sans restrains them by holding both wrists above your head with the hand that was next to your head.

You could feel your face getting hotter by the second so you try to look away. Sans explores every crack, wrinkle and crevasse of your face. He moves your eyebrows from side to side, watching as the skin on your forehead wrinkles.

Probing your cheeks and finding amusement in watching the skin bounce back into place. Sans places a phalange on your lips, pushing the aside only to be stopped entrance of your mouth by your teeth. He traces each tooth, much like you had. Your jaw involuntarily slackens, moving your teeth to allow entrance. Your tongue pokes out slightly as you begin to pant. He grabs the center, squeezing and pulling at the muscle until you let out a muffled sound. He releases your hands and takes in your heat stricken form.

You take advantage of his shocked form and push him down. You move to straddle his lap, moving your hips to rest on the center of his pelvis. At some point during his prying, a heat began to pool in your center. You look at him with lustful eyes, happy to see he’s as big a mess as you are. His face has turned a beautiful shade of cyan, and his hands grip your hips.

You remove your shirt and tug at the hem of his. He sits up enough for you to pull his shirt off him. Throwing it to the floor. You lean down and run your tongue over his sternum causing him to groan at the feeling. His hands have moved under your waistband and slowly pulls both your sweats and your panties down.

His phalanges run up your slit to rub circles on your clit. You moan long and low, much to Sans pleasure. You grab his spine and start to stroke it. Which you’ve learned is a particularly sweet spot for Sans. He moans your name while bucking slightly into your center.

A single phalange makes its way to your slit, rubbing the slick that’s built up before plunging deep into you. Your back arches when he adds two more fingers, slowly umping them into you. You buck against his hand, feeling your liquids travel down your thighs. You take a hand and wrap it around his ribs while the other strokes his spine faster. You both moan out, pleasure sweeping over your half naked bodies.

His pumping gets faster and harder and your about to cum when he stops. You whimper as his fingers leave you empty. He chuckles in a deep raspy voice, pulling you up so he can remove his boxers.

Your greeted by his thick member, resting on your lower belly. You take it in your hand and start to pump. Eliciting a moan from Sans.

You move down, face aligned with his throbbing cock. A bead of pre-cum lies in his head so you take an experimental lick. Your tongue sliding over the base and over his head.

You look up at Sans disgruntled form, locking eyes with him as you place the member in your mouth. Your head bobs as you get halfway down. Before you could do anymore, Sans moves your body so you in the position to 69.

You suck, filling your mouth to the brim. Once you have his entirety in your mouth, you feel him spread your legs and trace the line of your slit with his tongue. A moan leaves your mouth causing you to push even more of him down your throat. He groans at the pressure.

You move your head, allowing his cock to leave your mouth, but when you get to his head you make a *pop* which almost sends him over. His tongue thrums against you as it enters, sending chills down your spine. He licks your g-spot, forcing a loud moan out of you.

You’re so close. He can feel your muscles tighten around him but doesn’t stop. You take his shaft in your hand and pump as fast as you can, making sure to lick the slit of his head as you do.

With one more stroke of his tongue, your sent over the edge. Your back arches as you scream Sans name. the pool inside you bursts, sending your juices down your thighs and onto Sans pleased grin.

You fall on your back as Sans leaves your center. He climbs back over you and gives you the most loving look. You grab his face and pull him down and into a heated kiss. You wrap your legs around his spine as he bucks down.

When you both part, he moves to line his cock up with your soaked passage. He gives you a look as if waiting for your approval. When you give a slight nod, he slowly buries himself in you. You gasp as his cock stretches your walls slightly, turning into a moan once he’s fully sheathed.

He makes a few experimental thrusts but picks up the paces when you move up against him.

He’s already close, so his thrusts turn erratic. He moves one of your legs to rest on his shoulder so he can get you at a better angle. He pounds into you with such force, your reaching your second orgasm.

With each thrust he sends into you, his pulsating cock rubs against your g-spot. Sending a new wave of pleasure through you each time.

He places his head on your shoulder. Licking and biting where your neck and shoulders meet.

You tighten around him and that when it’s over. He bites down hard on your neck as you both reach orgasm at the same time. His cum fills you to the brim. Both juices spill over and coat your thighs in a pale blue. Sans member dissipates soon after, leaving you empty once again.

He rolls off of you and your both panting hard. You roll to your side and wrap your arms around Sans torso.

“Sans……” you look up at him through foggy eyes. “I love you….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to give kudos, post comments, i wanna know how you guys feel about the story so far! shit, if you have to rip me a new one, go for it! it wont hurt my feelings :)
> 
> questions, concerns, or wanna just talk? find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/artkat89)
> 
> i await your response! <3


	20. Dont Leave Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter in which you regret pretty much everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! im so glad some of you have been leaving comments even if its just correcting my errors! i love the feedback and it lets me know you enjoy the work as well. ive been having some bad anxiety about whether or not people actually enjoy reading my story, but some have put that to rest! i hope you like this chapter, it was kinda hard to make, but i did it anyway! 
> 
> Fuck writers block!

\-----Sans POV-----

 

As he watches your chest rise and fall, all he can think to himself is just how lucky he is to have you. He was so scared to tell you about his past, swearing up and down you would run for the hills. But, here you are. Your head was resting on his rib cage, and you had the faintest smile painted across your face. The universe was finally giving him a break, and gods forbid he was going to take it.

 

As he watches your sleeping face, those three words play over and over again in his head. 'I love you.' Maybe it was the sex talking, but when you told him, his soul about burst. Never had he thought anyone other than Papyrus could ever care for him so strongly. And if he were to be completely honest with himself, he was sure you'd have left the first time you had "hooked up." That's how it always was for him. Even when his past lovers were monsters. Every bodies the same. No one could stand the fact that he as a skeleton, so he'd always be the one to please, never the one to be pleasured.

 

Everyone he'd been with was disgusted by touching solid bone. Said they didn't want to or didn't know how to touch him. So they just gave up or left. But you. Oh you. You wanted to touch him. You didn't care that he didn't have a soft, cushiony body. You loved him for him. You made sure if you got off, he did too. Even when he said you didn't have to do anything for him, you persisted. And the way you looked at him. He never saw hesitation or any sign of repulse in your eyes. You would always look at him with utmost adoration. Thinking of him as a _person_ not just some skeleton fuck toy.

 

With that in mind, he slips into a nightmare-less sleep. Only soft dreams of you accompanied him.

 

\-----Your POV-----

 

'I love you.'

 

Those words haunt your dreams. Why the hell did you tell him that?! You felt so stupid! Not only did you tell him too soon, but you also aren't 100 percent sure they're even true! The mere fact you even said it  _right after you **FUCKED**_ was even worse! There's no way in hell Sans loved you back. Hell, you've only know each other what? 5 months? And you've only been dating 3 of those.

 

Now, you aren't going to lie. You did have very strong feelings for him. But can you really cal that love? You haven't really loved anyone since Jason, and that didn't go over well.

 

you keep your eyes shut tight, fear of rejection keeping you from waking up fully. you hear Sans light snoring next to you. Maybe if you sneak out, Sans wouldn't notice until it was too late to find you. The would give you enough time to at least get a city over and start a new life there. Not like you haven't done it before.

 

you gently pry Sans hand out of your hair and place it on his side. you swing your legs over the bed but by the time you place one foot on the hard wood, the bed shifts.

 

"Babe, where ya goin'?" shitshitshitshitshit. You freeze up, not wanting to look Sans in the face.

 

"I-I was just going to start a pot of coffee... want any?" Good job _____. Just play it cool. Sans doesn't need to know you were planning on leaving him. Nope.

 

"Sure. I'll go with you."

 

You both get out of bed and walk to the kitchen at a leisurely pace. Once in, you go to the coffee pot and set it u to brew. Sans had walked up behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist so your now again trapped. He shifts his weight from side to side so your both slightly swaying until the coffee's done. you prepare two mugs and walk to the table. Sans sits across from you, sipping his coffee every so often. 

 

The silence is killing you. Why did your mind have to play with you so much. You didn't want to leave Sans at all. He was the best thing that's happened to you in so long. Why try and take that away from yourself? You're shaken from your thoughts when Sans clears his throat. There's a light blue blush on his cheek bones that you can't help but adore.

 

"So, I was thinking about what you told me last night...." he has a nonchalant look on his face that makes you cringe. 

 

"I love you too-" "Please don't hate me!"

 

you blink a couple of times, trying to process what he just said. He loves you? What? No way. That can't be right.

 

"Pardon?"

 

Sans looks at you in bewilderment for a few seconds before responding. "I said I love you. Wait, why'd you tell me not to hate you?"

 

You look anywhere but at him, rolling your mug between your hands. 

 

"'Cause i thought....... i thought i said it too soon and that you'll think I'm crazy or something and leave...." a few tears form in your eyes and you have to blink to make them go away.

 

Sans takes your hand in his, kissing the top. He looks at you with grief in his eyes which makes you instantly regret what you had said. "I wouldn't think that. You know that right?"

 

"Y-yeah..."

 

He places his hand on your cheek and pulls you in for a kiss. It's a short one, but it's also filled to the brim with affection. You nuzzle into his palm before looking into his eyes.

 

"_____, I love you. Please don't think otherwise."

 

"I... I love you too Sans." Dammit. you really did have it bad for this skeleton.

 

\------------------------

 

You've both migrated to the couch, you had your laptop and the tv was playing some cartoons. Papyrus had returned from Undyne's and is settled on the recliner next to you. Sans had pulled you into his lap and refused to let you go even since. So now, you're looking at a job site. You felt bad that you haven't payed rent in about a month, even though Sans keeps telling you you didn't have to.

 

You clicked open the application to a nearby bakery when Sans moved his head to peak at the screen.

 

"Whatcha lookin at?"

 

"There's a monster owned bakery near here named, Muffet's? There site says they're hiring." You start filling out the application, figuring working at a bakery shouldn't be too hard.

 

"I KNOW MUFFET HAD OPENED A BAKERY ON THE SURFACE!" Papyrus had moved over so that he could look at the screen too.

 

"Do you guys know her?" You knew the underground was small but you didn't want to just assume every monster knew eachother.

 

"WHY YES, SMALL HUMAN! MUFFET IS VERY KIND! SHE SELLED SPIDER CIDAR AND SPIDER DOUGHNUTS. THEY WERE VERY GOOD BUT NOTHING COMPARED TO THE GREAT PAPYRUS' SPAGHETTI!! NYEH!" He strikes a heroic pose before moving back to the recliner. You look over at Sans to see him nod his head.

 

"Yeah. Muffet's pretty cool. Think you'd like her." He kisses the top of your head as you finish and send in the application. Now you just have to wait. Hopefully you'll get the job.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> id really enjoy any comments you may have about this chapter, be it criticism, you going off on me because im a heartless bitch, or just you stopping by to say, "hey keri! you did good kid."
> 
> kudos are also appreciated.
> 
> questions, comments, concerns, just message me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/artkat89)


	21. Mettaton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Thanks to everyone who has given kudos, or has commented! I absolutely love the feedback!
> 
> come spend time with me on [Tumblr](https://artkat89.tumblr.com)
> 
> keep up the feedback! It makes me super happy! you don't even have to comment towards me, you can talk about a scene you liked or something you think should have been done different.
> 
> love you all and i hope you enjoy this chapter! i know i did!
> 
> ALSO: I'd super enjoy if i got fanart! not saying you have to, but if you wanna and werent sure if i'd like it, i totally would!

"How did I get into this mess?"

 

you're standing in front of a full length mirror, wearing only your bra and panties while Mettaton grabs some dresses for you to try on.

 

~Earlier that day~ 

 

You and Sans walk hand-in-hand to the kitchen to grab some breakfast. You pass through the living room and notice Papyrus is cleaning like a maniac. You stop and watch as Sans continues to the kitchen.

 

"Hey Paps, want me to make you some food?" Papyrus is in the middle of scrubbing a stain in the carpet when he briefly looks up at you.

 

"SORRY TINY HUMAN, BUT I HAVE NO TIME TO EAT. I MUST GET EVERYTHING CLEAN!"

 

 You tilt your head at him. He's never passed up an opportunity to try your, 'STRANGE HUMAN NON-SPAGHETTI FOOD' before. You wonder whats gotten him so riled up today.

 

"Papyrus? What going on?" 

 

"Yeah Paps, what seems to be  _rattling_ your  _bones_?" Sans had come back with a giant bowl of cereal, holding the spoon up to your mouth for you to eat. Stupid, cute clingy boyfriend.

 

Papyrus lets out an ear wrenching screech, while an orange blush coats his cheekbones. Oh no. That could only mean one thing.

 

"IF YOU MUST KNOW.... Mettaton will be coming over shortly." He said the last part so soft and fast you almost couldn't catch it.

 

When you look over at Sans to make sure he isn't going to explode, you notice the light in his eyes have gone out. Shit. Papyrus had gone back to cleaning, so you guide Sans back to the kitchen table to have a seat. Once hes seated, you crouch down to eye level and place his hand in yours.

 

"Sans, baby, I'm going to need you to calm down and talk to me." you give his hand a reassuring squeeze.

 

"Why does that bucket of bolts have to be with Pappy?" his voice comes out rugged. He's trying so hard not to yell right now because he knows neither you nor Papyrus deserve it.

 

"Why don't you like him anyway? I know I'vve only met the guy once, but he doesn't seem too bad. I mean, he makes Papyrus happy, right?"

 

Sans just scoffs at your statement. "You didn't know him when we were all still underground. Shit, I worked for the guy. All he cares about is himself." You give him a questioning look as if to elaborate. "He only looked out for himself. Hell, he tried to kill the kid because he wanted to get to the surface to become famous. Didn't care that he'd be leaving anyone behind."

 

"Wait, what? What about Papyrus?!"

 

"They weren't together at the time, but I'm sure he'd of left him. Shit, the asshole left his cousin when he got his body from Alphys." you look back into the living room where Papyrus had tossed a dirty sock into the hamper on the way to throw out a pile of sticky notes.

 

"He's had to of changed at least a little. He is dating The Great Papyrus after all." Sans is about to retort when a loud knock reverberates off the door.

 

Papyrus flings his apron and dish gloves into the hall closet before opening the door as wide as it'll go. Mettaton waves to him before being gathered into a hug, lifting him slightly off the ground. Mettaton peppers Papyrus' face in kisses before being put down. You can feel the static in the air as Sans grip on your hand gets uncomfortably tight.

 

"Play nice." You stand up, giving him a kiss on the top of his head and begin pulling him towards the door.

 

"Mettaton! What a  _pleasant_ surprise!" You walk up to the pink and black clad robot, sticking your hand out towards him.

 

"Oh darling, we are far closer than just a silly old handshake, yes?" Before you could answer, he wraps his metallic arms 3 times around your waist. When his grip tightens around you, you're pushed against his chest plate while being lifted a foot off the ground. you have yet to sense any malicious intent, so you awkwardly pat his back to return the hug.

 

Sans coughs a couple times, causing Mettaton to put you down. Sans moves back to your side and wraps his arm around your waist.

 

"Mettaton." his voice is low and threatening. One that your glad you haven't had used on you.

 

"Sans." They both glare at each other for a while. When you look to Papyrus for help, you take note of how nervous he is.

 

"So, what do we owe the inconvenience?" Ah Sans. What the hell.

 

"I'm here to pick up my dear Pappy. My cousin Blooky, you see, has opened up a club and is DJ-ing at it. I thought we would go dancing." Mettaton looks at you before continuing. "You, love, are more than welcome to join."

 

You're stumped. One one hand, you want to protect Papyrus and tell him to fuck off. But on the other, you really like dancing. Plus there'd be alcohol. You glance at Sans and see that he's giving you a 'are you serious' look. So you sigh and rub your eyes with the heel of your hand.

 

"I'd love to, but i don't have anything to wear." That's a lie. You have a stunning form fitting blue dress, but you're saving that for yours and Sans year anniversary.

 

A gasp escapes Mettaton's perfect lips as he places a hand on your shoulder.

 

"My dear! A woman your age should have numerous party dresses! I'm shocked!"

 

"Yeah, well, I don't." your voice comes out harsher than you intend.

 

"Well, that's not going to stand! Come!" He pushes you out the door and towards his hot pink limo.

 

Once in the car he turns to the boys and says, "Don't worry! WE'll only be gone a bit! I promise to return ____ here in one piece!" with that, he slams the door and tells the driver a store name you've never herd of.

 

And that's what brought you to be standing in a dressing room, in your underwear.

 

So far, you've tried on 12 dresses. None of which were good enough for 'a dear friend of mine to wear!' Or so says Mettaton. As you wait, you notice some indents in your neck. Probably from when Sans had bitten you. A blush invades your face when you remember that night he came back. But it's short lived when Mettaton comes back with a short red cocktail dress. He has you try it on, and when you look in the mirror, your breath hitches. It looked stunning. It hugged you in all the right places, even though it was barely past your mid-thigh, you still loved it. The red was beautifully contrasted by your long purple hair. But all in all, you looked breath taking.

 

You step out to show Mettaton, and his face lights up. "Oh, darling. You look magnificent!" he strides over to you, giving you a look down before crossing his arms with a approving smirk.

 

"No doubt that's the dress we'll be getting." He grabs some black heels and tells you to hang up the dress. When you look at the price, your stomach turns.

 

"M-Mettaton. I can't afford this." You go to put it back when Mettaton snatches it from you.

 

"Do not worry dear. I'll be paying for everything."

 

"What? No. I can't let you! That's too much!" he giggles at your attempt to get it back.

 

"Not too much to make a dear friend look stunning!" He pays for the dress and you both leave.

 

\----------------

 

You're in your room putting on makeup. You've decided in order to match the dress, your putting on crimson lipstick, shadowed eyes and sharp winged eye liner. You curl your hair into loose waves before slipping the little number on and strapping on the heels. You look at the mirror to make sure every things perfect before walking out of your room. Sans had decided to go as well, so when you see him, your heart stops.

 

He's wearing a light blue button down with the top 3 buttons undone and black jeans. You never knew you could be this attracted to a skeleton. You go down the stairs before being noticed. When Sans sees you, his jaw drops. A beautiful blue blush takes over his features and he looks at a loss for words.

 

"Hey bone boy. Didn't know you could get cleaned up so well." You put your hands on his chest and give a small kiss to his jaw.

 

"I could say the same to you, doll. Kinda want to skip the dancing and take you straight to my room." His voice is husky, with ignites a warmth to spread in you.

 

"You'd like that, wouldn't you." You try your best to come off as teasing, taking note of the lust in his eyes when he looks at you. 

 

After every ones ready, you all pack into the limo and head for the club. Tonight sure will be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> give me all the kudos, comments, bookmarks, and fan art you have!!!
> 
> visit my [Tumblr](https://artkat89.tumblr.com) and send asks or message me. im a lonely child lol


	22. Mettaton pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling generous and giving you all a third chapter this week ;)
> 
> come say hi on [Tumblr](https://artkat89.tumblr.com)
> 
> hope you enjoy this chapter, and love ya!

The club was huge. Just by looking at it, you could tell it was packed to the brim and it was barely 7 o’clock. There was a long line of people waiting to be let in by a muscular bouncer. Most of the patrons were monsters but there was still a fair share of humans that where there to dance.

 

It made you feel a bit relieved to know that you wouldn’t be the only human there. The limo pulls to the front and parks. Mettaton opens the car door and holds onto Papyrus’ hand to guide him through the growing crowd of people. You could hear a bunch of people holler Mettaton’s name, finally coming to realization as to how famous he really is.

 

It kind of made you nervous. If so many people were fans, would the night be ruined by people crowding Mettaton for pictures or autographs? What would happen to Papyrus? You can still see the two, Mettaton has a vice grip around Papyrus’ waist. It eases your anxiety, at least a little.

 

Sans places his hand in yours, pulling you out of the car and to follow him. You end up catching up with Papyrus and Mettaton. They’re talking to the bouncer, and when Mettaton catches your eye, he motions for you and Sans to join them.

 

“H-hey, what’s going on?” you move close to Sans side, his grip on your waist tightening.

 

“Oh darling, we were just waiting to get in. It shouldn’t be too much trouble seeing as though I am on the list.” The bouncer looks all four of you up and down before touching his ear piece and talking to someone on the other end.

 

“Alright. Seems everything is good.” The bouncer undoes the rope and moves to let you pass.

 

Once the door is opened, the music blares into the street. A heavy bass thumps through your being as you walk into the club. The inside is beautiful. The color scheme being different shades of blue, with tiny ghosts painted on the walls.

 

“Is this a Halloween themed club?” you have to yell even though your right next to Sans.

 

“Nah, Nabstablook is the owner.” Sans has moved closer, next to your ear, so he wont have to yell.

 

“Who’s Nabstablook?” you question Sans but all he does is point towards the DJ.

 

It takes a moment to focus on who is up there but then you see a cartoon ghost turning records. He has a peaceful look on his face as he mixes the songs to mash perfectly.

 

“Holy shit!”

 

“Why yes. That is my dear cousin Blooky!” Mettaton wraps his arm around your shoulders and hands you a purple and blue drink.

 

You don’t really question what it is before taking a long sip from the glass. The liquid pops on your tongue and when you open your mouth to speak, sparks fly from your mouth. Your eyes go wide and you immediately take another swig, opening your mouth wide for a bigger effect. You hear Sans low chuckle, making you look at him with curiosity.

 

“What is this stuff?” you go back to your drink, hoping someone will answer.

 

“WHY, THAT IS A MAGIC INFUSED BEVERAGE!” thanks Papyrus.

 

“Wait, so I just drank magic?! That’s so freakin’ cool!” you turn to Sans who is now wearing a shit-eating grin.

 

“S’not like you haven’t swallowed magic before.”

 

“SANS!” You smack his shoulder as he doubles over in laughter. Mettaton is giving you a knowing smirk and Papyrus is just confused.

 

“HUMAN, WHEN HAVE YOU CONSUMED MAGIC BEFORE?” _Oh God Pappy._ _Please don’t do this to me._ Sans laughter has grown stronger and Mettaton is trying hard to keep his laughter in. You down the rest of your drink and pull Sans to the middle of the dance floor.

 

The music catches you and you begin to sway your hips against Sans. His hands have found placement at the base of your waist, his own body swaying in time. The beat gets faster so you turn around and grind your ass against Sans pelvis. You don’t notice but his breath has hitched and his grip on your waist tightens. When you turn your head to look at him, his cheekbones hold a tiny blush and a few beads of sweat rose on his brow.

 

It’s kind of fun teasing Sans. He’s usually the one to make you flustered and seeing how easily you can make him melt gives you the biggest confidence boost.

 

The beat drops and so do you. You’re in a squatting position as you slowly bring your ass up before the rest of your body. You hear somebody from the crowd yell ‘GET IT SKELLY!’ and you have to keep yourself from laughing. You grind on Sans a bit more before he turns you around and brings your hips as close to him as possible. He gives you a sloppy kiss as his hand moves to your ass, giving it a light squeeze. You end up dancing like that for a couple of songs, moving to the bar to take a drinking break.

 

Sans hadn’t let go of you since your little show. He orders you a mango cocktail and himself a beer. Danm whoever invented girly drinks! A slight buzz overtakes you and Sans, your both just mindlessly chatting until Papyrus and Mettaton join you.

 

Mettaton orders a bright orange drink and Papyrus just gets a soda. You’ve come to realize, Papyrus never drinks. He said it makes him feel gross. In a way, it fits him. You couldn’t imagine a drunk Papyrus and you kind of don’t want to.

 

In the midst of your conversation, a slow song begins to play. Everyone who isn’t a couple, moves to the bar. Mettaton had already dragged Papyrus to the dance floor, and you’re pulling on Sans sleeve.

 

“Whatcha doin’ babe?” he chuckles at your poor attempt to move him in your tipsy state.

 

“We should totally go dance! Slow song babe!” Your grab his shirt collar, pulling him towards you with a quick kiss.

 

He finally relents and allows you to pull him to an open spot. You wrap your arms around his neck as he wraps his around your waist. Your pulled close as you both gently sway to the music. He nuzzles the top of your head in a pseudo kiss and you plant a small peck to his collar bone. You never really noticed how much taller than you Sans was. Not that it was a big significance, he was probably 3 or 4 inches taller, but the way your bodies fit together was amazing. You really did love this man.

 

The song finishes and another starts with a big jump. It’s some techno song that you can’t help but jump along to. You hold Sans hands in yours trying to coax him into jumping with you. When he doesn’t, you let go and start to fist pump in time with the beat. You can’t help but giggle when you notice Sans try to move to the song, ultimately failing. You can tell he’s not much of a dancer, but he’s trying because you’re here with him. It warms your heart that he’d do that.

 

As the night goes on, the two of you laugh, dance, drink, and dance some more. It’s not until most people start leaving that you check your phone for the time. Its 2 a.m. and you’re tired. You call Papyrus and motion for Sans to join you. You hold the phone between you and Sans and put it on speaker.

 

“HELLO HUMAN! I AM HAVING SO MUCH FUN!”

 

“Hey Paps! Do you know how much longer we’ll be staying? I’m starting to get tired.” You stifle a yawn and lean into Sans.

 

“AH YES! METTA MENTIONED WE’D HAVE TO GO SOON. HE MENTIONED THAT HIS BATTERIES WERE RUNNING LOW.” You can hear the faint sound of Mettaton’s voice through the receiver. “Oh, Darling! I do apologize, but could you and Sans be dears and meet us outside by the entrance?”

 

“Sure thing. We’ll be heading out now.” You hang up the phone and put it back into your bra.

 

You and Sans find a slightly drunk Mettaton clinging to Papyrus for dear life by the clubs sign. One they see you, Mettaton lets go of Papyrus and latches onto you.

 

“OH GOODIE! WE’RE ALL HERE! METTATON, DO YOU WANT ME TO FETCH THE LIMO TO TAKE US ALL HOME?” Papyrus has moved to your side, placing a gentle hand on Metaton’s shoulder. In turn, being clung onto again by the robot.

 

“Oh would you be so kind dear? Here’s my phone, tell him to come immediately.” He hands Papyrus his phone and Papyrus dials the number.

 

Sans has moved back to your side, resting his head on top of yours. He must be tired. This is the most movement you’ve ever seen him do. Other than when you’re in bed. You grab his hands and move then so his arms wrap around you.

 

By the time Papyrus is off the phone, you can see the hot pink limo in the distance. Should be here in less than 5 minutes.

 

It arrives in just the amount of time you estimated and everyone sluggishly climbs in. Mettaton had draped himself on Papyrus, making orange seep into his cheeks, while you opted to lay your head in Sans lap. A few minutes later and Sans is shaking your shoulder.

 

“5 more minutes…..” you nuzzle your face against his stomach, or at least where his would be. After doing so, Sans lets a chuckle escape his mouth.

 

“C’mon bub, gotta get you up to bed.” You don’t move from your spot. Instead putting your arms into the air.

 

“Can you carry me?” you voice is muffled from his shirt, but Sans manages to pull you up against his chest. “Thank you…” is all you say before falling asleep in Sans arms.

 

 

* * *

 

 

You wake up the next day with a slight headache. Thank god you didn’t drink a lot. You look around and notice you’re in Sans room. The covers fall from your body and you’re not wearing the dress from last night. Instead you’re in one of Sans tee shirts and a pair of his boxers. Which on you look like shorts. You have to thank him later for not letting you sleep in that dress. It’s way too expensive to just let get ripped in your sleep.

 

Speaking of Sans, where is he? You’re usually never awake before him. What’s going on? You go to stand up, god do you feel sore. You should exercise more so your legs don’t feel like jelly every time you do some sort of strenuous activity.

 

You get your feet planted on the ground when the door creaks open. Sans walks in with a tray holding a glass of orange juice, cinnamon rolls, and a couple pain killers. Your heart leaps and your eyes start to water.

 

“Saaans, you didn’t have to do all this!” he walks over to you with a sheepish smile and sets the tray on your lap.

 

“I know, but I wanted to.” He kisses the top of your head and lay’s down next to you.

 

You immediately chow down. It’s so good! You nearly forgot how great of a cook Sans was. When you’re finished, you take the pain pills and move so your cuddled up with Sans.  You both stay like that for a while. Just basking in each other’s presence. It’s not until your phone rings that you move. When you look at the caller i.d., you don’t recognize the number.

 

With some caution, you answer the phone. “H-hello?”

 

“Why hello dearie, would this be _____?” the voice sounds sweet. It’s obviously a female on the other end.

 

“Yes, this is she. With whom may I be speaking to?” Sans looks at you with curiosity and you just shrug.

 

“Oh, pardon my rudeness. My name is Muffet. I received an application from you, yes?”

 

“Oh! Of course!” your eyes widen. You sent that in what? 4 days ago? You’re surprised at how fast she got back to you.

 

“I was wondering if you were still interested in the job?” you heard a cash register in the distance and a few clanks of pots and pans.

 

“O-of course!” your smile widens which only adds to Sans questions.

 

“Great! Can you come by tomorrow for an interview? Say, 10-ish?”

 

“That would be no problem!” you’re practically jumping from excitement.

“Alrighty! I’ll see you then. Good by dearie.”

 

“G-goodbye!” you hang up the phone and turn to Sans.

 

“Who was that?” his tone is even but you know he’s dying for an answer.

 

“It was Muffet! She wants me to come in tomorrow for an interview!! I’m so excited!” you jump into Sans arms as he pets your head.

 

“I’m glad. Wanna lift there?”

 

“Sure thing!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to leave a kudos, comment, bookmark, or subscription!
> 
> send me stuff on [Tumblr](https://artkat89.tumblr.com)
> 
> i'll give you a cookie :)


	23. Shared Souls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! back at it with another chapter! oh boy, whats going to happen now?
> 
> join me on [Tumblr](https://artkat89.tumblr.com)

You’re running from your room to the bathroom, struggling to get ready for your interview in an hour. You’ve woken up around 8 so you have enough time to get dolled up, because first impressions are what stick and you really need this job.

 

Sans is laying on your bed trying to talk you out of going, but you’re determined to get a job. As you get your makeup from under the sink you can hear Sans complaining about being lonely all day and how cld he is now that you’ve abandoned him.

 

“I’ve told ya, you don’t need a job! Me ‘n Paps can handle rent.” He’s crawled out of bed and is now slouching against the door to the bathroom.

 

You finish putting on a light layer of foundation, turning to him with a glare fixed to your face. “And I told you, it doesn’t feel right being the only one without a job. Besides, what would I do all day?” you go back to patting your face with powder before reaching into your bag and grabbing your liquid eye liner.

 

“I dunno, you can cook or clean, Papyrus doesn’t have much time anymore to do all that.” Hoo boy. He didn’t.

 

“Are you suggesting I revert into a 60’s housewife?” You draw a sharp wing onto your eyes, refusing to look at Sans.

 

“oh geez… I uhh… I didn’t mean it like that babe.” He lowers his skull in shame of what he just suggested.

 

“What’s next, Sans? Want me to call you Master? Sir? Sire? Fuck that shit!” You finish applying your make up with a dark purple lip stain. You hope off the sink and stomp off into your room to get changed. Refusing to even look in his general direction.

 

“Babe, please. You know I didn’t mean it like that. ‘M just worried.” He places a hand on your arm and you shrug it off.

 

“Worried about what exactly, Sans? That Chara is going to try and do something? They can’t control my body!” you pull a dark dress with music note embroidered on the bottom over your head. Grabbing your combat boots you lace them halfway up and grab your purse.

When you look at the time, it 9:37. Good. That’ll give you enough time to drive there.

 

“You don’t know that, ____!” he tries to catch up to you, but you’re already stepping outside.

 

“Yes I do! They’re too weak to do anything besides invade my mind with their chatter. Now, I’m going to Muffet’s to get a job. We will discuss this when I get home.” With that you slam the door and walk to your car.

 

You’re at a red light, you haven’t calmed down yet so you punch the steering wheel.

 

***What’s your problem?***

_Oh please. Like you’d care what was wrong with me._

***Well yeah. You’re really annoying when you’re mad. Plus it gets frustrating to hear you argue with that smiley trashbag.***

_Go away Chara._

***Not until you tell me why you seem to be pissed.*** the sing-song the last part, managing to get on your nerves even more.

 

“If you _have_ to know, Chara. Sans hates the fact that I’m trying to get a job.” The light turns green so you start to drive again.

 

 ***Why?*** they seem confused.

 

“Because he thinks big bad you can possess me!” The people in the car beside you look at you like you’re crazy.

 

***I mean, he’s not wrong.***

_No you can’t, Frisk already told me you’re too weak to cause any harm._

***True as that may be. As time grows, I get stronger. I’m not as powerless as I was when I first joined you.***

_What the hell are you talking about?_ As if on cue, your left pointer finger starts to move.

 

***I may be weak now, but I can do some things. I can control one finger as of now, but it tires me out increasingly.***

_So what? You can move a single finger._

***Yes, but soon I will be able to do more. The fact that you have hatred in your soul helps.***

_Whatever. Look, we’re here now, so if you could be so kind to not bother me while I’m doing this interview. Thanks._

You walk into the bakery and take in the smell of doughnuts and croissants. The little store is pastel purple with darker purple and white accents. It’s actually pretty cute. There aren’t chairs, instead couches and plush stools.

 

You walk up to the counter and a Purple woman with 6 arms and 5 eyes comes up to great you. She’s wearing a pink blouse with poufy sleeves with a matching pair of shorts. She extends her hands in greeting and you take them in your hand.

 

“Why hello dearie. I am Muffet! May I help you with anything?” her fanged smile reaches her eyes in an adorable fashion.

 

“Ah, yes actually. My name is ____. I’m here for an interview?” you take back your hand as Muffet studies you with her eyes.

 

“Why yes! Please, come with me.” She lifts the counter next to the register and beckons you to follow.

She guides you to the back into an office, taking her place at her desk. She begins the interview by asking you questions about previous experience, why you should work here, why it would benefit her, if you are a racist, what your view on spiders are, and so on. By the end she told you’ll be making about $9.25 an hour.

 

“Now, if you’d please stand so I can get your measurements.” She goes to your side and waits for you to stand.

 

“Why do you need my measurements?” she moves your arms out and wraps a measuring tape around your waist, writing numbers as she moves to your chest.

 

“Why dearie, you’ll be needing a uniform. I can’t make it without them!” she giggles a bit before moving to your biceps, then thighs.

 

Once she has all she needs she opens the door and you walk out, her following.

 

“Alrighty! In about a week you’ll be getting a package. That will be your uniform. Once you have it, give me a call and we can add you to the schedule. I’ll be waiting!” she gives you a hug before you leave. You hug her back and head to your car.

 

Once you get in your car you whoop and do a little victory dance.

 

 

* * *

 

 

You unlock the door to your home and find Sans asleep on the couch. You walk past him to turn off the tv when his hand grips your wrist to stop you. When you look at him, his neutral smile is twisted in concern.

 

“I know what you’re going to ask. No. Chara did not possess me at any point in time today.” You don’t make an attempt to move so Sans sits up and pats the spot on the couch next to him.

 

“I wasn’t going to ask that. I wanted to apologize.” You sit down and wait for him to continue. He lets out a low sigh and runs his hand from his forehead to the back of his skull. “I was wrong. I shouldn’t tell you what to do. I shoulda trusted you when you said Chara can’t do anything.”

“No, you shouldn’t have.” He sinks lower into the couch. “But, I understand why you would be worried.” You grab his hand and rub his palm with your thumb. He perks up at this and scooches closer to you. You lean against him and take in his warmth.

 

“Can… can I see your soul?” you turn to look at him, confusion etching into your brow.

 

“Why? Isn’t that super personal?” you slightly move back and place a hand over your chest where your soul resides.

 

“I just want to see something. Do you trust me?” he places his hand on yours.

 

“Of course I trust you Sans!”

 

“Then can I please see it?” he voice is stitched with traces of desperation.

 

“I… I suppose so.” You remove your hand from your chest and he makes a fist with his. Slowly pulling at your soul until it pops out of your chest.

 

His breath hitches at the sight. Your soul is still the vibrant purple as before but the black outlining it is darker. Less opaque. He puts a hand under it and brings it closer to himself. He looks at you for permission before reaching a phalange out and rubbing the black.

 

***WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT ASSHOLE DOING?!***

“Chara felt that. They seem upset.” You look at Sans and notice the blush that has set onto his cheekbones.

 

“Really? That’s interesting.” He pushes his finger into the murky mess residing in your soul.

 

 ***STOP! PLEASE IT HURTS!!*** their screams turn into broken sobs and you can’t help the few tears from leaving your eyes.

 

“Sans, stop please. Chara said it’s hurting them.” You look at him with pleading eyes and he snaps out of the trance he was once in.

 

“’s it hurting you?” he shows no emotion as he studies your soul.

 

“No, but it’s hurting Chara to the point where they’re crying.”

 

“Interesting…” he pushes his finger into your soul more and all you can hear is Chara’s incoherent screams of pain.

 

Chara may be an evil child, but you can’t stand hearing them like this. You grab your soul out of Sans grip and hold it close to your chest. “Sans! I said stop! You’re hurting Chara!”

 

“Shit. Sorry.” He pushes your soul back into your chest before addressing you again. “I think we should go to Alphys’. She might be able to find a way to get Chara out of your soul without harming you.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Well, it only hurts them when I touched the black part. Maybe, we can somehow push them out.” He pulls out his phone and starts to type.

 

“What would happen if you did manage to get Chara out of my soul?”

 

“Dunno. But does it really matter?” he gives you a quizzical look before going back to his phone. “Anyway, Alphys’ said to come over sometime next week and she’ll take a look.”

 

“Does Alphys know about Chara?” you’re gripping your shirt, scared for Chara’s safety.

 

“Nah, but I’ll explain it to her.” He pulls you into a hug and starts to stroke your hair. “We’ll finally get rid of them for good.” He whispers, not speaking to anyone but you hear anyway.

 

Your soul aches for Chara. What’s going to happen to them when they’re forced from your soul? _Chara? What’s going to happen to you?_

***Why do you care?*** they sound apprehensive.

_Because you’ve done nothing bad on the surface. Aren’t you scared?_

You’re thoughts are greeted by silence.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please give me all your kudos, comments, subscriptions, drawings and bookmarks!
> 
> bug me on [Tumblr](https://artkat89.tumblr.com) im a lonely child and need the company!


	24. The Fallout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is a little short. i didn't have time to write a lot before i have to get ready for work.
> 
> hope you like it though! shit's about to go down!!
> 
> join me on [Tumblr](https://artkat89.tumblr.com) and tell me how much you hate me!

As the days go by you begin having nightmares. The same little girl appears in all of them. They start out small. The little girl would be put in a situation where they’d be beaten by her parents, escalating up to the girl watching her family be murdered right before her eyes. Every time you wake up from these dreams, you can always hear a soft sob in the back of your mind.

 

It’s not until you see the child’s face that you realize, these aren’t your dreams. These are Chara’s. You try to reach out to them. See if they’d like to get everything off their chest, but they never respond to your coaxing.

 

You’re in the car with Sans when Chara finally decides to speak for the first time in a week.

 

***What’s going to happen to me when Alphys separates our souls?***

You hold back tears when they ask. Trying to stay strong for the 10-year-old. _I’m not quite sure, Chara._

You wish this didn’t have to happen. You wish Sans could see the good in them, let them stay until they prove otherwise. It tears your heart knowing you’re probably sending Chara to their death. You glace at Sans and notice he’s giving you a consoling look. Saying, ‘I’m sorry.’ With his eyes. But it’s not enough to push away your guilt.

 

You understand where his concern is coming from. Chara did kill him and all of his friend’s multiple times. Showing no one a hint of mercy. But that still doesn’t change the fact that you know Chara has changed. She’s gotten soft as time has passed. You just wish that everyone could see that.

 

“____, we’re here.” Sans parks his car in Alphys and Undyne’s driveway before turning off the car and opening the door. You follow lead and you both walk to their door in utter silence.

 

The door swung open to reveal Undyne in a sports bra and running pants. “HEY NERDS!” once you’re next to her she puts you in a head lock and swings you a bit.

 

“H-hey Sans, ____.” Alphys has join you all at the door and motions for both you and Sans to follow her into the house.

 

“Hey Alphys. How’s it goin’?” you join her by her side and give her a nervous smile.

 

“I’m f-fine. H-how are y-you?” she returns the smile and guides you further into the house.

 

You didn’t realize just how big the inside is until you reach two metal doors at the end of a hallway. Alphys punches in a code and the doors slide open, revealing a giant room full of different machines and hospital equipment. There’s a single bed in the middle of the room with what looks like a heart monitor next to it. The room itself is extremely sterile. There are chrome walls with different monitors bolted to them and the floor has white tiles. The only thing different is the black ceiling.

 

Alphys guides you to the bed and starts to hook wires to your chest and back. Sans hasn’t said a word the entire time and your nervousness is getting worse. Why won’t he talk? His face holds a somber look and her refuses to keep eye contact.

 

“Now ____, I-I’m going to p-pull out your soul t-to l-l-look at it.” You give her a nod and instantly fell the pull on your chest.

 

A quick pop and the rooms enveloped in a purple haze. Alphys looks shocked as she reaches out to pull your soul closer to her. She looks at you and then at Sans with confusion written all over her face. Then quickly goes back to studying your soul. She places a few wires onto the surface of your soul and moves it back to float right in front of your chest.

 

She clicks a few buttons on a keyboard next to the heart monitor and soon you see a purple pixilated heart pop up on the screen it has words displayed next to it and Alphys studies them for a moment before addressing you.

 

“J-just as I thought. Y-your main trait is Perseverance, but you also hold some Patience. That would explain why your heart is more of a periwinkle color than strictly purple.” She looks at the screen again, brows stitched together. “W-what I d-don’t understand is why y-your s-soul is outlined in black…. Usually black would s-stand f-for Hatred.” She looks back at you as if looking for an answer when Sans chimes in.

 

“Remember what I told you over the phone Alph? ____ has got someone piggy backing on her soul.” He walks over to her side and scans the monitor before giving you a nervous glance.

 

“I-I thought you were joking….” She looks away in embarrassment. “H-how is that even possible?”

 

***I would appreciate it if you stopped looking at this like a huge problem….***

_What’s wrong Chara?_

***Tch. Like you’d care.***

_I do care Chara. Why can’t you just open up to me?_

***BECAUSE ALL YOU WANT TO DO IS GET RID OF ME!***

_I don’t want to get rid of you Chara! I want you to be happy and be able to live your life!_

***If you wanted me to be happy, let me have your soul.***

_w-what? Why do you want my soul??_

***Do you honestly believe I’ve _change?!_ You’re so gullible! I’m using you! All I care about is getting Asriel and taking over this insufferable world!* **they begin laughing uncontrollably and sweat beads on your forehead.

 

***remember what I told you, dear ____? You’re _MINE!_ * **

 

Your arms start to move on their own, disconnecting the wires dangling from your chest, back and soul. Your arms push your soul into your chest but not before you notice over half of it is covered in a slick black film. You try to yell for help but your voice refuses to come out.

 

_Chara! How are you able to do this? I thought you were too weak?!_

**“You really are an idiot. I _lied_ to you ___!” **your voice holds a higher pitch when it comes out, getting the attention of Sans and Alphys.

 

“____? What are you doing?” Sans starts to move over to you but is stopped when he notices your once sky blue eyes have turn a numbingly crimson color.

 

“_-___?” Alphys tries to go over to you, unnoticing of the change, but before she could Sans reaches his arm out in front of her.

 

“Alphys, no. That’s not ___.” His left eye goes out while the blue flame of his magic envelopes the right side of his face. The blue and orange iris boring into your body.

 

 **“Well, well, well. The trash bag thinks he can actually do something! You’d never hurt her body! Not the girl you fell for.”** Chara pulls a small blade from your purse and starts twirling it in your fingers.

 

 _Chara, please! Stop! You’re better than this!_ They ignore you, running the blade across your open palm. You scream in your mind, unable to bear the pain as they cut open your hand.

 

 **“Ah, I forgot how good it felt to be alive.”** The lick some of your blood off the blade, trying to coax Sans into attacking.

 

His eye flares brighter, but instead of sending bones your way, he creates a cage around you and Chara. His eye goes out as he rushes Alphys to talk in private. You’re stuck in the cage, unable to hear what they’re talking about while Chara uses your voice to scream profanities at him.

 

“Look, Alph, we need to figure out how to get them out of ___ soul before it’s too late.” He keeps stealing glances at your soul. You’re trying to fight back, but Chara’s stronger. With each passing minute, a tiny part of your soul becomes invaded by that disgusting black mess.

 

He fill her in about how in the underground, Chara would possess Frisk, about how the timelines, how Frisk managed to keep them under their control before they managed to squeeze their way into your soul. Alphys takes it all in, not questioning any of it.

 

“M-maybe we should call Frisk and ask just how they kept Chara under control…” the fear in her eyes is apparent as she walks back over to your cage.

 

“It’s worth a shot.” He goes joins Alphys, pulling out his phone and dialing Frisk’s number.

 

 **“Oh? And what do you think you’re doing, trash bag?”** Chara scowls at Sans and he just gives them the finger.

 

“Hey kiddo, we got a little problem. Mind comin’ to Alphys’ lab? Yeah. The one in her house. Cool. See ya’ in a bit.” He hangs up the phone and tells Alphys to let Undyne know to bring Frisk to the lab when they get there. She quickly agrees and goes to text her girlfriend.

 

 **“Do you actually believe Frisk can stop me?”** Chara starts to laugh again but is stopped when Sans jams a bone right between your thighs. Your eyes go wide and for a moment, you regain control. “Sans! Please help me!”

 

 **“Gah! STOP IT!”** Chara uses your injured hand to slap your face, staining it red.

 

“Interesting…”   

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos, comments, bookmarks, subscriptions are cool!
> 
> bug me on [Tumblr](https://artkat89.tumblr.com) ! follow me to get faster updates on when i update!
> 
> i also accept fan art or messages!
> 
> love ya'll! <3


	25. LOVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! i wanted to thank everyone that has left a comment, kudos, or has subscribed to this fic! you're all so awesome!
> 
> don't forget to join me on [Tumblr](https://artkat89.tumblr.com)

“Interesting…” Sans smirk turns sinister as he lodges another bone next to your hand. It was close enough to graze the skin.

 

He studies you and once again your eyes turn back that beautiful blue he loves and you’re sobbing and screaming out for help. Chara quickly takes back control, allowing Sans to test his finds a few more times, as a good scientist would do.

 

When Alphys comes back, he turns to her and speaks in a low voice, “If what I’ve tested is correct, I think Chara loses their control on ____’s soul when they’re scared.” He proves his point by summoning a rather large goat-dragon skull and aims its buzzing magic directly at your soul.

 

Alphys watches as your eyes turn color and you’re back to a pleading mess.

 

“G-good! That means Chara has yet to gain full control of ____’s soul!” she’s about to reach out for your soul when the lab doors break off the hinges. A nervous Frisk rushes in, a confuse Undyne in tow.

 

Frisk rushes to your aide, and when they see you their eyes open wide. Their creamy chocolate brown eyes look at you in fear before they turn to Sans. They rush him and start pounding their tiny fists on his ribcage.

 

‘What happened to ____?! Why is she locked in a cage?’ their swings become furious, the little force they inflict does nothing but dishevel his jacket.

 

Sans grabs their fists in one hand and turns their struggling body to face you. They refuse to look at you so he places his other hand on their chin to force them to look up and at you.

 

“Take a closer look kiddo.” Their squinted eyes meet your blood red eyes, they rush to the cage and cling to the bars.

 

They pull at them, trying to break enough to get you out. They claw, punch, kick, and pull but to no avail. The bones stay intact no matter what. Frisk breaks into chocked sobs so Sans envelopes them in his blue magic and takes them away from you. Chara’s silent the entire time, which disturbs you. It feels like they’re apprehensive to act when it comes to Frisk.

 

Once Frisk is away from you, Sans puts them down. Frisk turns back around, but doesn’t step closer. Instead, they decide to sign with little zest. As if they were defeated. ‘Why are you doing this Chara? You were doing so good!’

 

Chara scoffs before speaking to the child. **“oh, Frisk. You naïve thing. You actually thought you could save me? Don’t make me laugh.”** They look Frisk in the eyes before a twisted smile turns your face. **“truly pathetic.”**

 

Fat tears roll down their face and Sans has to pick them up by the waist, moving them away from the sight of you. The two join Alphys and Undyne at Alphys’ desk.

 

“W-what are we going to do about _-___?” Alphys had filled Undyne in about the situation when she had first entered the lab. Undyne looks as if she’s about to explode from rage.

 

“We can’t let that danm punk take control of our ____! You have to do _something_!” she slams her fist onto the desk, locking eyes with Sans after. He turns his attention to Frisk, placing a hand on their shaking shoulder.

 

“Hey buddy, how’d ya keep Chara from controlling you?”

 

Frisk tugs the hem of their sweater before looking up. ‘I’ve always just had more Determination this timeline.’

 

Sans thinks on this for a second before a lightbulb goes off in his brain. He looks at Alphys and she eagerly nods, knowing exactly what he was thinking. She rummages through the drawers in her desk until she produces a vile of sickening red liquid and a syringe.

 

“What is that stuff?” Undyne looks disgusted, but tries to get a closer look anyway.

 

Alphys moves the liquid away from her girlfriends prying eyes, looking at everyone when she explains. “T-this i-is liquid Determination. It heightens the levels of DT in one’s soul.” Sans places his hand on Alphys’ shoulder, insinuating he’d continue for her.

 

“we believe if we inject this into ____’s soul, she could possibly fight Chara and regain full control over her soul.”

 

* * *

 

 

Chara constantly moves from sitting to standing. She’s using your body to pace the perimeter of the cage. She punches one of the bones and immediately recoils your hand. It was not broken. She also notices the magic of the barrier waver.

 

A smirk crosses your face as they pull your other fist back and punches the same bone. The bone bursts in seconds, allowing a large enough space for your body to slip through.

 

As you walk, they start humming a cute little tune. It’d be less creep if they weren’t swinging a knife in your unbroken hand, stalking the group.

 

You’re standing behind Sans, they have yet to notice you, so you fling your arms around him. Chara presses the knife to his cervical vertebrae before speaking in a nauseating tone. **“Why hello there, asshole.”**

He tries to break from your grip, but Chara has a vice lock on his middle. His magic flares, wrapping you in that now soothing blue, and flings your body against a nearby wall. “So glad you decided to join us.”

 

Your body struggles against his magic, and when you look up, everyone is directly in front of you. Alphys is holding a syringe full of red liquid and is slowly moving towards you.

 

“_-____, I know you’re in there. I just wanted t-to let you know, this is p-probably going to hurt.” Sans magic dissipates from your chest, and he immediately places a hand on your torso to keep you from trying to escape.

 

Alphys pulls at your soul, it reluctantly floats from your chest. She then gives you a nervous glance before slowly inserting the needle into the center of your soul. She didn’t lie. It hurt like a bitch. As the liquid enters, you let out a garbled scream, trying to shake your arm away.

 

She empties the entire syringe into your now red soul before pulling the needle out. Looking for any change that has been made.

 

Saying you’re tired is an understatement. You’re eyes slowly fade back and you let out a soft ‘Thank you’ before passing out.

 

* * *

 

 

You wake up on the couch in the girls living room. You go to sit up, but an arm is keeping you locked in place. Your head is killing you. And a deep throb comes from your chest. You could hardly remember what had happened yesterday, but you do notice that you can hardly feel Chara in your soul at all. That’s good, right? Right.

 

Your constant fidgeting causes Sans to pull you against him. This. This is what you missed. You snuggle into his arms and drift back to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

When you wake back up, Sans is gone. You hear some clattering in the kitchen, maybe he’s making breakfast. You get up and start to walk towards the kitchen to grab something to dull your headache. You’ve hand plenty hangovers here to know they kept pain killers in the cabinet above the sink.

 

When you reach the kitchen, everyone is gathered at the table speaking in hushed tones. When they see you walk in, everyone stops.

 

“Look who’s awake!” Undyne gives you a toothy smile.

 

“H-how are y-you feeling, ____?” Alphys leaves her seat, going to your side to help guide you into a chair at the table.

 

“I’m fine I guess. Just have a really bad headache and my chest hurts a bit.” You rub the sore spot on your chest and give Alphys an appreciative smile.

 

Sans joins everyone at the table with a plate stacked with pancakes. He hands you a glass of water and a couple of pills, kissing the top of your head before taking the seat next to you. Frisk has opted to move from their seat to your lap, giving you a tight hug in the process.

 

Everyone starts eating and talking about what the next point of action would be to take. Undyne says they should grab the part of Chara in your soul and rip it out. Alphys scolds her, saying it’d probably kill you in the process. Sans thinks if he blasted Chara’s portion of soul, it should get rid of you. Again Alphys is very weary. Everybody stops when Frisk starts to sign.

 

‘well, we could ask Dad to separate their souls.’

 

“H-how would that w-work without h-harming ____?” Alphys looks like she contemplating this.

 

‘Dad said that’s what they do when he has to break a bond. Maybe Chara is just bonded to ____’s soul unwillingly?’

 

“Shit. I didn’t think about that.” Sans looks down, trying to calculate what that would mean.

 

“Uhh, guys? What’s a bond?” Frisk wiggles their eyebrows at you, and everyone else’s face turns their respective color of blush.

 

Sans coughs into his hand before speaking in a cracked voice. “A uh a bond is when two monsters who love each other deeply share a part of their soul with one another. In a way, it’s like marriage. You only bond souls with the person you want to be with for the rest of your life.” You didn’t think his cheeks could get even bluer, but they did.

 

A blush spreads on your face and you have to laugh a little to get yourself back on track. “Oh. Ah, well. Why would Chara bond their soul to mine? Isn’t it supposed to be consented between both parties?”

 

“Usually yes. I suspect they bonded to your soul by pretending to be part of Frisks soul. Since Frisk is your sibling, your soul would automatically say yes to it.” Alphys had explained.

 

“Basically, Chara soul raped you.” Sans can’t keep the irritation out of his voice. He was the one you were supposed to bond with. Not the stupid brat.

 

“Well. Frisks dad can break that bond? Will that hurt?” you give frisk a squeeze, trying to keep from shaking.

 

“Yeah, Asgore can break it. It hurts a bit, but you’ll heal in no time. Human souls are more powerful than monster souls, so you should be fine.” Sans grip on your hand tightens. “I’m worried about telling him his dead kid is the one you’re bonded with though.”

 

“We have to do it. Fluffy bottoms can handle it.” Undyne give Sans a pointed look. “If it helps ____, he can deal with it.” Undyne hides a small blush, but you manage to catch it.

 

“Aw Undyne. You loooove me!” you coo at her.

 

She flings her fork at you before sputtering out, “Sh-shut up, nerd!”

 

Deciding on visiting Asgore tomorrow, your group of friend’s finish breakfast and migrate to the living room to watch anime on Netflix.

 

It’s not until you finish Dead Man Wonderland, that Alphys turns to you with a questioning gaze. “H-hey, ____? Why i-is your LV at 2?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos, comments, bookmarks, and subscriptions are appreciated!
> 
> message me or send asks on [Tumblr](https://artkat89.tumblr.com) i'll love it!


	26. The Truth of Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS GRAPHIC DESCRIPTIONS AND RAPE! READ AT YOUR OWN COST

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy! 200+ kudos and 5,00+ views?! Ya'll are so awesome!!
> 
> i realized that my [Tumblr](https://artkat89.tumblr.com) wasn't set up correctly. i fixed it so now you should be able to send messages, asks, and submissions!

“_-___, why’s your LV at 2?” everyone takes their attention from the tv and puts it on you. You give a confused look to Alphys before asking what is probably a very stupid question.

 

“uh, what’s LV?” Sans is gripping your hand like a lifeline and you can’t help but worry that somethings wrong.

 

“LV,” He starts, “Stands for LOV. Which is an acronym for Level Of Violence. You can only gain LOV if you kill….” Your breath catches in your throat.

 

Your mind goes back to the day you desperately beat your ex to death. The group looks at you, waiting for an answer, but you couldn’t speak. Tears fall from your eyes as you let out broken sobs. Everyone goes from on edge to concerned as you sputter out apologies.

 

Sans pulls you into his lap, moving his hand to your hair to massage your scalp and whispering sweet nothings and words of encouragement to you. Frisk moves to your lap, wrapping their arms around your middle and holding onto you tight.

 

Undyne and Alphys sit in an awkward silence, waiting patiently for you to finish working through your sudden outburst. You stay like this for a while until you cry yourself out. When you’re done crying, you place your Lips on the top of Frisk’s head and nuzzles them. Sans lies his head on your back, waiting for you to speak.

 

Lifting your head to look back up, you take a shaky breath in order to collect your nerve. You had to tell them what had happened. No matter what. You just didn’t want everyone to hate or be disgusted with you. Especially not Sans. You don’t think you’d be able to handle it if he decided to leave you after this.

 

His grip on you tightens, giving you enough courage to start. “I-I guess the cats out of the bag.” You laugh a little to lighten the mood, which doesn’t work. Yeesh, tough crowd.

 

“Alright. When I was in high school, I was dating this guy. I thought he was _the one_ you know? But, anyway, around 3 months in, he started to change. He would yell at me all the time, call me terrible things. On occasion, he’d get so mad at me he’d hit me.”

 

“One night I stayed at his house. The weather was pretty bad, and his parents didn’t seem to care at all that I was there. But he had been drinking. He gets to be his worst when he’s drunk. He, heh. He told me, ‘____, I think we should start a family. Finally make you useful.’ I told him no, we’re too young to be havin’ kids.”

 

“That set him off though.” Sans grips you tighter. You hadn’t realized you started to shake. “He accused me of not loving him. I tried to say otherwise, but every time I’d tell him that I loved him, he constantly say, ‘If you really love me, you’d stop being a little bitch and have my kid!’”

 

Alphys gives you a horrified look, she must know what happened next. “So, he finally got fed up, dragged me by my hair to his room, and threw me onto his bed.” You move your hands and cover Frisk’s ears. They don’t need to hear this. “He ripped off my shirt and pants, not really caring that it hurt me. He also took his pants off. I kept telling him to stop. That this isn’t how I wanted this to happen. He didn’t care.”

 

“I-I bled. SO much! It was my first time, so of course there’d be a little bit of blood. But he gave me no time to get used to it. He was so rough and sporadic. I was screaming and crying but that didn’t stop him. When he was finished with me, he called me a disgusting pig and told me to clean his bed of my disgusting mess. Didn’t really care that I could barely walk. But, I did as he told me. I washed his sheets, put new ones on it, and took a shower.”

 

“a few weeks later he had me take a pregnancy test. It’s very rare for a virgin to get pregnant after her first time, so of course my test came out negative. So, of course, he beat me. Again and again. Until I was just a piles of blood and tears. He claimed I sabotaged it. He was so mad that I took his chance away from being a father. The next day, he took me to his room, and repeated what he had done the first time. Again, negative test. This happened quite a few times.”

 

“On the 6th or 7th try, I finally managed to get pregnant! He was so happy! Not just for him, but for us. He stopped drinking, stopped beating me, stopped smoking. He would spend all his free time with me, and just treated me like a princess. It was so refreshing. But, as they say. All good things must come to an end. He reverted back to his old self.”

 

“About a week after he started everything again, I was rushed to the hospital. I was only at the halfway point in my pregnancy, so doctors were worried as to why I was bleeding so much. Apparently, I moved the wrong way, probably when that bastard pushed me to the ground and kicked my back. The umbilical cord wrapped around the baby’s neck. She suffocated instantly. I was forced to give birth to a dead child.”

 

“To say Jason was upset was an understatement. He dragged me into our little flat, I was tiny by then. He threw me a few feet in front of him and blamed me for killing our daughter. He beat me, but not to the point where I couldn’t move. Pushing me into the kitchen, he told me to make him food and he might forgive me. I was finally at my breaking point. I pulled out a cast iron skillet, and when he was turned away, I snuck behind him and used all the strength I could muster and I hit him. So. Many. Times. I wouldn’t relent. Why should I? He almost killed me more times than I can count! The son of a bitch deserved it.”

 

A horrified look stained every one’s face’s. You expected this. “When I called the police, he was already dead. I broke down. They took me into custody, I was sent to court with first degree murder charges, found not guilty. My lawyer convinced the judge that I was only acting in self-defense. I guess all the bruises and broken bones he gave me proved correct. I was sent home the day after my court date. I never went to his funeral; his family wouldn’t want to see their precious baby’s murderer there anyway. They refused to believe he could ever cause me any harm.”

 

At some point, you had uncovered Frisk’s ears. They buried their head into your stomach. “That was it. Now I’m here, and you guys probably think I’m the worst person ever. I won’t blame you if you want me to leave and never come back.” You hold back tears.

 

No one says anything. Tears have begun running down Alphys and Undyne’s faces. Tears are being soaked into your shirt from Frisk. You’re terrified to look at Sans. Is he furious that he was in love with such a horrible person? You know he’s going to kick you out and break up with you. You can’t handle the silence though. Why isn’t anyone yelling at you?

 

That’s when it happens. Sans turns your head to face him, his eyes are filled with unfallen tears. Guilt rushes into you, you did this to him. You’re such a horrible person. He doesn’t speak. Instead he slowly pulls your face to his, placing a gentle, loving kiss to your lips.

 

Why? Why wasn’t he upset with you? He kissed you, but you killed someone! Why?!

 

“I’m so sorry, ____. I love you.” The danm had broken. Tears roll down your face in rivers. Sans rests your head against his clavicle, resting his own head on the top of yours.

 

Alphys moves to your side, wrapping her short arms around you, as does Undyne on the other side. They didn’t hate you. They didn’t blame you or call you a murderer. Instead they whispered apologies and comforted you. How on earth did you deserve such good friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos, comments, subscriptions are all excepted greatly!
> 
> join me on [Tumblr](https://artkat89.tumblr.com) and send asks, messages, or give me some beautiful fan art!


	27. The Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! so, i think i'm going to frankfort with my dad monday, so theres a possibility i won't be posting a chapter then. Sorry!!!
> 
> join me on [Tumblr!](https://artkat89.tumblr.com) send me shit! i don't bite..... hard.

The group hug had finished and your back to the lab. Alphys wants to check your soul again to make sure Chara hadn’t started recovering from the DT. So, for the third time in less than 24 hours, your soul has been pulled from you.

 

You feel more vulnerable this time though. It feels like you’re just sitting there naked. You wouldn’t mind if it was just Sans looking, but with Alphys’ prying eyes, you can’t help but feel uncomfortable.

 

A blush appears on your face as Sans and Alphys lock gazes onto your soul. Yepp. Definitely feel naked right now.

 

Alphys starts hooking wires back onto you and your soul, but when the pixilated heart pops back up on the screen, there are more words displayed.

 

“I-It seems that Chara h-has yet t-to heal themselves. They o-only c-control 15% of your own soul, ____.” You and Sans both let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding.

 

“D’ya think they’ll try ta heal by tomorrow?” Sans moves to your side, still keeping his eyes locked on your soul.

 

He couldn’t help from staring; he thinks it was so beautiful. If he were honest, he couldn’t wait until you decided to touch souls with him. You both know each other’s baggage, so it’s not like he had anything to keep from you.

 

But his want to bond was even greater. He already knew you were his soulmate. He just had to wait until you realized this as well. He’s a patient man and he knows humans are more comfortable with taking things slow. Especially with the ones they love.

 

Then he starts to think about human traditions. Maybe you’d like to have a wedding. You’d look gorgeous in a fluffy white dress and veil. Ever since he learned what they were, he’s always thought human weddings were a beautiful thing.

 

Monsters had something similar, but it only consisted of the two who’ve bonded, the king, and maybe 2 or 3 other people. But human weddings. They really took the cake. They invited everyone they knew and were close to, just to watch them promise their love and loyalty to one another. It was as if they were pronouncing their love to the entire world. Yeah, he’d like that. If it were you he’d be promised to.

 

“Sans?” Alphys breaks his train of thought. When had she started talking to him? Whatever.

 

“Yeah, Alph?” you stifle a giggle that he grins at. God, you were so cute when you did that.

 

“I think i-it’d be a lot safer f-for everyone if _-____ stayed here tonight.” She looks a little nervous, so you give her a reassuring nod.

 

“Ya sure bout that?”

 

“Y-yeah. I-if Chara does decide to act up a-again, we’d be right next t-to the lab and I’d be a-able to give her another shot.” Her nervousness dwindles as she unhooks the machines and places your soul back inside of you.

 

“If you think so. But, I’m stayin’ too.” He helps you off the bed and you all start walking towards the living room.

 

“T-that’s fine.” You reach the living room and Frisk immediately latches onto your side.

 

“Hey sugar. Miss me?” you playfully ruffle their hair as they stick their tongue out.

 

‘Can we go to the beach, sis?’ the beach huh? It has started getting hot out recently, and you haven’t been in a while. Sure! Why not?

 

“Sure, but we gotta ask if everyone else wants to go.” They detach and run to the little group.

 

‘Hey guys! Sis and I want to know if you wanna go to the beach today?’ they’re so excited to go that you can’t help but get a little hopeful that they’d say yes.

 

“SURE PUNK! The beach sounds like a great idea!” Undyne throws Frisk up into the air before catching them in a lung crushing hug.

 

“T-the beach sounds k-kind of relaxing.” Alphys looks at Undyne and blushes a little. Yeah Alph. You totally don’t want to just see your girlfriend sporting a bikini.

 

“if you guys want to. I don’t mind.” Sans is seated on the couch with one eye closed in a lazy wink.

 

Once Undyne lets go of Frisk, they launch themselves onto Sans, trapping him in a tight hug. He laughs at their antic and motions you to sit next to him. When you’re seated, he wraps one arm around you and pulls you into a half hug. You lay your head on his shoulder and let a smile rest on your face. Today was going to be great.

 

* * *

 

 

Undyne let you borrow one of her bathing suits, and it surprisingly fits pretty well. The top might be a little tight, but you figure after a few minutes it’ll stretch. You put your clothes on over it and walk outside where the group has gathered.

 

You made sure to get permission from Toriel to take Frisk, before helping them into their cute little flower print one piece and green striped swim trunks. They had their little water wings on and you gotta say, they look absolutely adorable. You brush their hair into a pony tail and you’re ready to go!

 

You all crammed into Undyne’s Jeep, and head out. The beach is about an hour away so you crank the music to help the time pass by. It’s about noon when you arrive and hardly anyone’s here.

 

So you pick a spot near the water and set up camp.

 

You pull of your outer clothes just in time to catch Frisk running towards the water. Before they get too deep, you snatch them up by the waist and set them on your hip.

 

“Frisk, hun, you have to be careful in the water. You were about to get to a drop off.” They wiggle in your grasp.

 

‘What’s a “Drop off?”’ Frisk is trying hard to get out of your grasp so they can get back into the water.

 

“A drop off is when the floor suddenly drops. Since we’re near the shore, it’d only be half a foot or less, but you could’ve hurt yourself none the less.” They nod at you, so you gently place them back into the water.

 

You hold their hand when they ask to go farther out, making sure they don’t sink if their little legs get tired of kicking. Undyne joins you but not before sending a big splash your way. You hadn’t planned on getting your hair wet, in hopes that you wouldn’t have to re-dye it once you got back, but now that’s out the window.

 

“Oh, it’s on! Frisk! Get on my back.” They salute you before jumping on your shoulders, holding your chin for support.

 

You splash Undyne back and it soon turns into a full out war.

 

Alphys and Sans decide to stay out of the water. They both sit under the parasol you had brought, watching each respective partner with joy on their face.

 

“W-we’re pretty lucky monster’s, h-huh?” Alphys has this dreamy faraway look on her face along with a light blush.

 

“Yea Alph. We sure are.” Sans lies back and drifts to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

“Well, looky here. We got ourselves a walking corpse and a fat lizard.” Alphys makes a scared noise as two men approach her and Sans.

 

“What makes ya think ya can go to the beach? Ya look repulsing!” Sans opens one of his eyes to look at the scum who decided to be assholes.

 

The two men are buff and tan. Their face’s aren’t what you’d consider to be pleasant to look at. One has a scar right under his left eye.

 

“W-we d-don’t w-w-want any trouble.” Alphys’ voice comes out in a whisper.

 

“We didn’t tell ya to talk bitch!” oh. Sans doesn’t like how he’s speaking to his friend. He’s about to say something to these jerks when you, Undyne, and Frisk run back.

 

You’re carrying Frisk on your back with a smile on your face. Unaware of the threat that has joined your friends.

 

“Hey guys! You should totally join us in the water! It’s so fun!” you try to join Sans, but Undyne holds her arm out in front of her. You look up in confusion before noticing the thugs.

 

“Who are you, and why are you here?” Undyne’s voice comes out as a low growl when she notices Alphys is near tears.

 

The thugs ignore Undyne, instead walk up to you.

 

“And what’sa pretty little thing like you doin’ around these freaks?” scar places his hand on your chin, lifting your head to get a better look.

 

“I’ll have you know, my friends _and_ boyfriend are not freaks! They are the sweetest people I’ve ever had the pleasure of knowing.” You smack his hand off your face and stare daggers into his eyes.

 

“Oh, so you’re one of ‘em monster fuckin’ whores?” they both start to laugh. “Probably never had a good fuck from an actual man!” you’re pissed even more now. A smirk crosses your features and what you say next could very well get you killed.

 

“you’d be surprised at what magic can do. I mean, you’re always going to have tiny dicks, but my boyfriend over there? He can make his as big as I want. And honey does he know how to use it.” The men stutter, trying to find a good comeback, but decide to spit on you and stomp away.

 

You go to get a napkin to wipe your face off, when you look at sans, his entire body is glowing blue with blush. You can’t help the giggle that escapes as you sit down next to him and plant a kiss to his cheekbones.

 

“DANM ____! YOU SHOWED THAT FUCKER!” Undyne bursts into laughter, as does Alphys. Frisk just wiggles their eyebrow at you.

 

“Did you really have to do that babe?” Sans still bushing, but not as much as before. A genuine smile gracing his skull.

 

“Of course! Gotta stick up for my man.” He lays his skull on your shoulder before letting out a distressed noise.

 

“You’re terrible.”

 

“Love you too, bone boy.”   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments, kudos, subs, anything! i love the feedback!
> 
> harass me on [Tumblr!](https://artkat89.tumblr.com) i'll love ya for it!


	28. Breaking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! thanks for being patient with me. i honestly would have posted another chapter yesterday, but i got sick! im doing better now, but i had to call work yesterday to tell em i couldnt go cause it was so bad.
> 
> any to do, i should be back on regular schedule now!
> 
> sorry if this chapter kind sucks. im fighting writers block and couldn't think of a good route to take this chapter in.
> 
> Also! i'd like to give a shout out to [Lavender_chan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_chan/pseuds/Lavender_chan) , they put my oc in their fic, Hell is a place on the surface, which is an amazing fic btw. if you haven't read it, i recommend that you do! its about monsters being sold as slaves after they leave the underground, and Frisks aunt helps them and ends up joining Asgore in the resistance. 
> 
> it's a beautiful fic and i think you'd enjoy it! also give her some love on her [Tumblr](http://purpleundertalemom.tumblr.com/)
> 
> but dont forget to join me on [my tumblr](http://artkat89.tumblr.com/) as well!

“Alright. OK. I got this.” You say as your pace your room.

 

Every article of clothing you have is thrown half-heartedly on your floor and bed. Sans had taken you home once you had woken up that morning. You made sure to tell Alphys and Undyne, Alphys just asked that you’d come back in time. Everyone had decided to go to see Asgore.

 

Sans had to tell Papyrus, who you learned was at Mettaton’s this whole time, the situation. He couldn’t stop him from joining in your “conquest” as Papyrus had put it.

 

You were in the middle of deciding between a dress or a pants suit when you got a call from Undyne.

 

“Hey nerd! What’s taking you guys so long? You wouldn’t happen to have gotten _distracted,_ have you?” you can hear her snickering through the phone, rolling your eyes you put the phone on speaker.

 

“So funny, Undyne. No, I’m trying to figure out what to wear. Should I dress casually, or like, dress up? You know, since I’m meeting the king and all.”  You pick up your old prom dress and give it the stink eye.

 

“Nah, you could come in your pajama’s. Asgore’s just a fluffy pushover. He won’t care.”

 

“I won’t do that. But if you don’t think he’ll care….” You trail off after picking up an old pair of skinny jeans.

 

Danm, these used to be your favorite! But you had lost them a while back. _I wonder if they still fit._ You place your legs in them and pull. _YES!_ You button them up and walk to your mirror. They were perfect! Not only did they make your ass look fantastic, but the galaxy print made you look thinner! It was a win-win!

 

You put on a pastel pink crop top the reads; _punk doll,_ curl your hair, and put on a light mask of makeup with rose quartz lipstick, and you’re ready to go.

 

Leaving your room, you yell to the boys that you’re ready. They meet you at the door, Papyrus adorns a big smile while Sans gives you a playful smirk.

 

“OH HUMAN! I AM SO GLAD YOU ARE FINALLY MEETING KING ASGORE! I ASSURE YOU, HE IS GOING TO WANT TO BEFRIEND YOU!” Papyrus has his own crop top on. It’s flower print reading; _~~fight~~ love me_ , complimented with dark purple jeans.

 

“I would hope so!” you give him a hug before reaching for your purse.

 

“Gotta say, you look _out of this world_ , sweetheart.” Sans chuckles at his own joke while Papyrus groans. You sit there, with a deadpan look as you open the door and head towards your car.

 

“Aw don’t be like that! You know you love my puns!” he teleports next to you and places a kiss to your temple.

 

“I do, just. Please don’t use me as the butt of the joke.” You unlock your car and give him a quick kiss back.

 

Sans sits in the front next to you and Papyrus takes the back seat. You pull the top of your car down so Papyrus doesn’t have to slouch and start the car. You put the address into your phones gps and head towards your destination.

 

* * *

 

 

You pull up to a large house in the monster district. The door is a few feet taller than any normal door you’ve seen and you can’t help but feel intimidated. You are about to knock, but Papyrus throws the door open and rushes inside.

 

Sans walks up to your side and gives you a gentle smile. Grabbing his hand, you both walk into the house. You can hear Papyrus talking from down the hall but you instead walk towards the kitchen. A heavenly smell has caught your nose and you decide it must be investigated.

 

You didn’t know what to expect when you walked into the kitchen but it certainly wasn’t Toriel baking a pie while Asgore looks at her with loving eyes.

 

You clear your throat before speaking. “H-hey Tori! Didn’t think I’d see ya here.”  She notices you without a second’s hesitation.

“Why child! It is good to see you again!” she wraps you in a warm hug.

 

“Good to see you too, m-mom.” Asgore perks up once he hears what you call Toriel, and he makes his way to you.

 

Once Toriel lets go, he moves his hand out for you to take. “Howdy small one. You must be, ____. I am Asgore. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” You take his hand, his enveloping your own. And shake.

 

“Hello, Asgore. It’s nice to meet you as well.” You take your hand back and he gives you a gentle smile.

 

“And Sans! How have you been, friend?” he gives Sans a clap on the back as they start conversing. You follow Toriel to the table to take a seat.

 

She hands you a cup of tea. It’s golden and smells amazing. “What kind of tea is this?” you take a sip and it feels like all the stress of the week has melted off.

 

“It is called golden flower tea. It was the only tea we had in the underground.” She places her paw on your hand, giving a tight squeeze. “My child, I know you are here for more than just tea and small talk. What is on your mind?”

 

You contemplate what you should tell her. But before you can give it much thought, Undyne bursts through the door with Alphys in tow. Toriel walks up to then and scolds Undyne for almost breaking her door. Undyne seems to be spewing apologies as she bows.

 

You can’t help but laugh. Sans and Asgore take a seat at the table with you. Sans takes hold of your hand, rubbing the knuckles as he watches the scene. Asgore coughs into his hand, reverting your attention back to him.

 

“Sans had told me what was going on over the phone, but I feel I should give you some warning.” You nod for him to continue. “I am going to need your soul out in order to break the bond my deceased child has put on you. I will not lie. It will hurt tremendously. I will have to rip part of your soul out.” You swallow a lump in your throat.

 

“I do not wish to harm you, but I will have to. Human souls are strong so I suspect only a fraction of your HP will be down, but you will still need to rest afterwards. It is important that you do nothing during your healing period or your soul with suffer. Do I make myself clear?” Asgore’s friendly smile turned harsh as he spoke.

 

“I-I understand. How will I know when the healing is done?” you hadn’t realized how strong your grip on Sans hand had been until he tries to calm you down.

 

“I do not know. But Sans can read souls very well. He should be able to tell you when you are fully healed.” He looks at Sans, giving him a nod.

 

The rest of the group joins you when Toriel announces that lunch is ready. Apparently you need to eat a bunch before Asgore can break the bond, so you fill your plate and fill your stomach to the point where you feel sick.

 

Once lunch is done, Asgore guides the group to the back of the house, into a large room. Toriel tells Frisk and Papyrus to wait in the living room until they were done. They try to protest but Sans gives them a look and they retreat.

 

Asgore stands in the middle of the room, Undyne and Toriel on either side of him. Alphys holds your hand, Sans holds the other.

 

You walk up to Asgore and he gives you a sorrowful smile. You’d be shaking if it was just you alone. But Sans and Alphys keep you grounded as your soul slowly slips from your chest. Luckily, the only black in it is at the point on the bottom.

 

“Are you ready, child?” Asgore looks reluctant. Him asking made you a bit less scared, so you give a quick nod and close your eyes.

 

His hand hovers below the black and you feel his claws sink into your soul. You try to muffle your scream, but its soon erupted as he starts to pull. Pain travels down your body, as if someone was cutting deep into each limb.

 

Tears have started falling, mixing with your screams as you feel the part of your soul rip from the rest. You sink to your knees, willing for the pain to end. You can barely feel as Sans and Alphys try to comfort you, but your pain outweighs them.

 

As soon as it had started, it finished. You look at your broken soul for a brief second before you pass out from it all.

 

Darkness cradles your body. You try to fight it, but it’s an effortless battle as you sink deeper into unconsciousness.

 

* * *

 

 

You wake up in a dark room. The window is open to allow air throughout the room. Ah, it must be nighttime. You try to sit up and move, but your limbs won’t allow you. So instead you speak into the darkness.

 

“H-Hello?” your voice comes out raspy but loud.

 

But nobody came.

 

You find your phone, turning on the flashlight you notice you’re in your room. You move the light around the room and jump when it lands on a sleeping sans. He had pulled a chair up to your bed, and rested his head on the side of your mattress.

 

“Sans?” he stirs but remains asleep. “Sans.” You try louder, but still nothing. You take a deep breath, belting your voice out as loud as it will go. “SANS!!”

 

He jumps from his chair, eye faring blue magic before he looks at you. You give him a smug smile and wave.

 

“geez kid, don’t go givin’ me a heart attack.” He moves back to his chair, this time taking your hand in his.

 

“How long was I out? Also, you don’t have a heart.” You go to check your phone, but its dead, so you plug it into its charger.

 

“Not long. An hour? Maybe two?” he places a kiss on your palm.

 

“Well, I’m hungry and my legs don’t want to move…. Can you grab me something to eat?” you give him puppy dog eyes.

 

“Sure thing. Everyone will be happy to hear that you’ve woken up. ‘specially Undyne. She’s been crying like a baby.”  He gives you another kiss, this time on your lips, before heading to the door.

 

“Grillbys?”

 

“Grillbys.” And with that, he’s gone and your left alone in your room.

     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos, comments, subs and messages are awesome!
> 
> send me stuff on [tumblr](http://artkat89.tumblr.com/) i dont bite.... that hard!


	29. Soul Mates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! thanks for all the feedback! i absolutely love it. 
> 
> i've started a [poll](http://goo.gl/8S0Pzg), because a few people want chara to stay in the story. I wasn't planning on killing them off entirely, but im also unsure of what to do with them! so, if you could, vote for your favorite solution to my problem!
> 
> also, dont forget to visit me on [Tumblr](http://artkat89.tumblr.com/) i've also posted a link to the poll there.
> 
> ALRIGHT! so i know i told you i'd be going back to a regular schedual, but next Wednesday, im going to lexington because my uncle is having surgery. he has lung cancer and my entire family wants to be there for him and my aunt. and also their kids. 
> 
> im so sorry i can t give a chapter that day, but ill literally be stuck in a hospital all day.

“Sans, check my soul.”

 

“No, ____. I just checked it an hour ago.”

 

“Well, yeah, but I just had some of Toriel’s b-scotch pie.” This has been going on for hours.

 

Every time you ate something or someone used healing magic on you, you’d ask Sans to check your soul. The first few times he would. But having Toriel as your adoptive mother, she made sure you always had food within reach.

 

If it weren’t for the fact that monster food converted into raw energy, you’d be signing up for ‘My 600ib Life.’

 

“Pleeeeeeease Sans?” there’s no way he could resist your puppy dog eyes!

 

“Nope.” Danm.

 

“I’ll do whatever you want.” You and Sans had gone about a week without doing anything remotely affectionate towards each other.

 

You’ve asked him why he wouldn’t go near you the first couple days, his excuse being he didn’t want to hurt you even more. But that didn’t stop your soul from reaching out to him. Ever since you removed Chara from your soul, it’s been trying to pop out to get closer to Sans.

 

It actually did pop out once. The beautiful purple scamp floated on over to Sans ribcage and kept bumping against it. At first, Sans was shocked. But his expression soon turned into a shit eating grim that you almost knocked off of him.

 

The bigger question being, how did your soul come out on its own? You tried to ask Alphys, but she turned red and started stuttering so bad, she had to leave. You’d ask Undyne, but she’d probably make fun of you for it. Maybe you could ask Toriel. This had to have happened to people before. She must have some information to help you.

 

“Toriel?! Can you come in here?” you’re still bed ridden, so you couldn’t just go to her. “Sans, leave when she gets in here please.”

 

“How come?” he looks confused by your request. Can’t really blame him though. The past few days you’ve been extremely clingy.

 

“Just- I need to talk about girl things!” Toriel opens your door and steps in. in a hushed tone you point towards the door. “Goooooo.”

 

With a huff, he retreats to your living room while Toriel takes his spot next to you. She hands you a plate of white chocolate cookies with a smile, and takes a seat.

 

“What did you need me for, child?” Toriel strokes your matted hair, straightening some of it with subtle fire magic.   

 

“I have a question about souls.” Her face gets a pink hue, causing her to cough into her hand.

 

“My dear, Sans is better equipped to answer soul questions than a silly old woman such as myself.”

 

“That’s the thing though, he won’t tell me.” You shove a cookie into your mouth, and just like everything else she makes, it melts in your mouth. You let out a pleased sigh as the chocolate wraps around your tongue.

 

“I see. I shall answer any question you may have with the best of my ability.” She gives you a reassuring smile and encourages you to ask.

 

“OK, so. A few days ago, when Sans was helping me *ahem* bathe, my soul popped out of my chest and kept bumping into his ribcage. Why’d that happen? Should I be worried?” you bite into another cookie, hoping it’ll wash down your growing blush.

 

“My child. Has this ever happened before?” her blush had grown as well.

 

“No, but it always kinda felt like it wanted to….” She places her paw on your hands and gives you a bright motherly smile. A single tear had made it into her fur.

 

“My child, this is wonderful news.” She wipes the tear away and looks down at you lovingly.

 

“W-why? What’s happening?”

 

“Well, dear, we monsters believe in something called a soul mate. I believe I’ve heard the term being used by humans, but it’s not entirely the same.” _Oh fuck. Nonononono I can not deal with this today._

“S-so, you’re saying S-Sans and I are s-s-soul mates? Like, our souls were made for each other?!”

 

“There’s really only one way to tell, but I believe you are far too sick right now to try it.” She ponders this for a moment before looking back at you. “May I see your soul? I’d like to see how you are healing.”

 

You nod and she places her paw on your sternum. With a quick tug, you souls easily seeps out from your chest. You hear her give a small gasp as your soul comes into view, making you want to ask just what she saw. The tip is nearly there, but with closer inspection, you notice a thin string travel from your soul and out of your room.

 

“Sans, may you come here?” Toriel puts a finger to her maw, indicating that you stay quiet. You do so and Sans walks back into the room. “It’s just as I thought.”

 

The string seeps into Sans chest and your soul glows brighter with each step he takes towards you.

 

“Hey, Tori. What’s up?” he immediately looks where both sets of eyes had fallen on.

 

A gasp leaves him as he tugs the lines connecting him to you. “Babe? What the fuck is going on?” you just stare at him with wide eyes unable to speak.

 

“Sans, if you could, please be a dear and pull out your soul.” Toriel motions him closer.

 

“The hell Tori?!” he takes a step back at her request and covers his chest with his hand.

 

“Sans. I must see if this connection goes both ways.” She gives him a pointed look that he can’t say no to.

 

“ugh, fine.” He clicks his teeth and slowly pulls his soul out.

 

His bright blue soul holds a small amount of purple in it, and you watch as a thin line emerges from his and travels to yours. As soon as the line connects, your soul gathers a bit of blue in a single spot. Your breath hitches as blush engulfs your face and neck. When you look at Sans, you notice his eyes are as large as plates and his face is covered in a blue blush.

 

“Sans, have you tried to bond with ____?” Sans immediately shakes his head.

 

“We haven’t even touched souls yet….” He can’t keep his eyes off the little part of him in your soul.

 

“Oh dear. Why not?” Toriel has literally no chill right now.

 

“Seriously?! You can’t just ask someone that Tori!” Sans sputters at Toriel.

 

“Being the mother of one of the parties, I believe I have every right to know.” Jesus Tori.

 

“Geez, that’s just like asking if we’ve fucked yet!” Sans sinks to the floor and covers his face in his arms.

 

Usually you’d love watching him struggle, but you can’t help but feel embarrassed with him.

 

“Oh, I already know you do.” Her smile turns smug as a whine leaves his throat.

 

“Seriously, mom?!” you cover yourself in your comforter and curl into a ball.

 

  “What? Sex is natural. Especially for a couple who live under the same roof.” Sans just groans, pushing his soul back into his chest.

 

As his soul disappears, yours travels back into your chest. You didn’t expect Toriel to talk about sex between you and your boyfriend. It’s actually the opposite of what you thought would happen today. She places a paw on you, forcing you to pull the covers from covering your face. She has a sorrowful expression, one that you wish you could wipe off.

 

“I am so sorry my child. I did not mean to embarrass you.” She places a tender kiss to your forehead.

 

When she stands up to leave, you grab her massive paw and tug her close. “You didn’t upset me. Please don’t be sad. I love you.” Her ears perk up while tears prick her eyes. She looks so proud and your happy to have been the reason her expression showed so much joy.

 

“I love you to, child. Now please, get some rest. I’ll come to check on you in a bit.” With that, she leaves.

 

It’s now just you and Sans. He keeps his face hidden. You don’t know what to say, or if you could make him feel better. You’re about to speak when he cuts you off.

 

“____, you don’t understand how hard it is for me to see your soul and not be able to touch it.” He looks up at you, sorrow filling his forced smile. “I want you to be mine and only mine. I want to bond with you or at the very least touch souls so I can know for sure that we’re actually soul mates.”

 

“What’s stopping you?” you open your arms motioning him to come over.

 

He slinks next to your bed and gently moves next to you in your bed. He wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you as close as possible. You snuggle into his touch, resting your head on his clavicle.

 

“I don’t want to hurt you. What if we aren’t compatible?” he nuzzles into your hair, breathing in your scent.

 

“You aren’t going to hurt me, bone boy. Besides, our souls are already connected. And mine sure as hell wants to be near yours. I think that’s enough evidence to show we’re meant to be together.” You hear his breath hitch before he lets out a long sigh.

 

“I want to, gods know I do, but maybe we should wait until your soul is completely healed before we do anything.” He starts drawing circles on your shoulder blade.

 

“Yeah, I can do that.” You move closer as sleep drags you into its clutches. “Love you.”

 

“Love you more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos, comments, bookmarks, and subs are greatly appreciated!
> 
> join me on [Tumblr](http://artkat89.tumblr.com/) ! send me your things! i accept asks, messages, and submissions! i want your art!!


	30. Lazy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning! reader does the do to herself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! so, some people have already voted on what i should write chara doing! i'd love if more people voted so i get a better view as to what you guys want!
> 
> so heres the [link](http://goo.gl/8S0Pzg) feel free to vote if you want
> 
> also! i got my first [fan art](http://artkat89.tumblr.com/image/146700786599) last night! its super cute! 
> 
> join me on [Tumblr](http://artkat89.tumblr.com/) and send me things!!!!

“Alright. Sans is gone to work for the day, Papyrus is also at his job. No one’s home. You can do this!” You lift yourself out of bed and slink out of Sans room.

 

Sans had decided that you were going to sleep in his room because you have more stuff that you could trip on in yours. You’d argue that all the trash and dirty clothes in his room would only make you sicker, but just the other day he cleaned everything up and even steamed his carpet!

 

On one hand, you were very proud of your lazy bones of a boyfriend. But on the other, you were kinda pissed that he did.

 

You get to the stairs, your legs were still a little weak due to your soul taking god knows how long to heal, but you manage to hold onto the wall as you make your way down. It’s very important that you stray from getting injured. According to Asgore, if you even lose 1 HP, your soul will that twice as long in the healing process.

 

Food mixed with healing magic helps quite a bit. Sans had told you that you should be fully healed in a few more days. Which is good! You hate having to sit in bed all day while your boyfriend babies you.

 

Once downstairs, you stumble into the kitchen to make food. Opening the fridge, you find a packed lunch with little hearts drawn all over the paper bag. On the bag is a sticky note, written in sloppy handwriting it states; have a good day babe. Love you <3 

Your heart melts at the little sentiment. You fold the note and place it in your sweat pants pocket.

 

Inside is your favorite sandwich from subway, two fruit punch pouches, a fruit roll up, and a blueberry cupcake. Your mouth waters at the sight. You’d have to thank Sans later. Moving to the table, you empty the contents of the bag and dig in.

 

Once you’ve eaten every last crumb, you move to the living room to watch Orange Is The New Black on Netflix. You didn’t mind that every few episodes there was a sex scene. Stuff like that never bothered you. Besides, you’re confident enough in your body, albeit you had curves, that you didn’t mind seeing another naked woman.

 

Besides, let’s be honest. You may be with Sans in a sexual way, but you still wouldn’t mind being with another woman. You have before, but it’s never gotten as serious as it has with bone boy. You had managed to fall head over heels for a guy, when you never thought you could love anyone or anything ever again. Whether he likes it or not, he’s stuck with you forever.

 

You stop mind thought, a faint blush taking over your face. When you thought long and hard about it, the fact was, you wanted to be with Sans for the rest of your life. It was hard though. Being an inter species couple. Sure there were others who have gotten hitched and made lives together, but you couldn’t help the lingering thought that Sans might not want that with you.

 

It breaks your heart to think that way, but Sans never showed his true intention with you. Sure he told you he loved you, but ever since the Chara thing, he’s been a bit distant. Maybe you should talk to him about it. Yeah. When he gets off work today, you’ll casually bring up weddings. Say something like, “I was flipping through channels on tv today, and I saw this show where a bride to be goes shopping for a wedding dress.” And go from there.

 

You didn’t want to push him into anything though. Tori said you were soul mates, but the only way to know for sure was to have your souls touch. Sans wouldn’t even think of touching your soul as you are now. Said he didn’t want to hurt you. But what he doesn’t know, is that the farther away he is, the more your chest hurts. You wonder if it’s the same for him or if you’re just being a lovesick baby.

 

You focus back on the tv and not a moment later, you hear a knock on the front door. “Coming!” you fumble off the couch and head to the door.

 

Upon opening it, you see a high school kid fiddle with a large package. He stutters when he asks for your signature, and as soon as you take the box, he jets back to his truck. Weird. You shrug it off as him just being a shy kid, closing the door behind you.

 

The package is addressed to you and you see a giant cartoon spider logo printed on the side. Ah, it ust be your uniform from Muffet. You use your nails to rip the tap off allowing you to open the box. Pulling out the cloth, you set it down on the coffee table in front of you.

 

The outfit is very cute. There’s a paled out purple dress shirt, a silk magenta vest, matching magenta bowtie with a plastic spider glues to the center, a dark purple, almost black pleated skirt that goes just to your mid-thigh, black thigh-high stockings, and black pleather dress shoes.

 

You grab the outfit and head back to your room to try it on and make sure it fits. It takes a couple minutes to put everything on, (luckily the bowtie is a clip on) and once everything’s situated, you take a glimpse at your full length mirror. You. Look. Absolutely. Gorgeous. The outfit hugs in all the right places, accentuating your curves in just the right way.

 

You grab your phone and decide to send a picture to Sans. He won’t touch you when you need it, so you won’t touch him when he needs it!  You hit send and wait. You’ve started pulling down a stocking when you hear movement from the front of the house. A smug grin plasters on your face as you watch a very flustered skeleton march upstairs and into your room.

 

“____.” His voice is rough, sending a shiver down your spine.

 

“Sans. Why are you home? You still have 2 more hours in your shift.” you put your leg down, resting your elbows on your knees.

 

He’s suddenly in front of you, pulling your face up in a passionate kiss. You had gone weeks without touching each other and you can feel it in his kiss. The need, the want, the lust. He pulls away, taking a few breaths before turning around to leave the room.

 

You grab his wrist, causing him to look back at you. “W-where are you going?”  your hair is a mess and the top of your shirt is crinkled from the sudden contact.

 

“I’m not going to touch you. Not yet.” He looks away and starts to walk.

 

“But why?!” you wish he would get it through his thick skull that he wouldn’t harm you.

 

“I don’t know if I’d be able to control myself.” He leaves your room and closes your door.

 

You fall on your back with a muffled cry. You wish he just touch you. You didn’t even want sex. And! You’d touch him right back! But no! he has to be a jerk and leave high and dry. Er, well not really dry. The heat from the moment begs to be release, so you take off your outfit, folding it neatly onto your desk.

 

Laying back down, your hand ventures south, the other moving to your breast to cup it. You find your clit and rub gentle circles on it as you pinch and twist your nipple. You don’t try to muffle your moans, your room being right next to Sans, and the thin walls egg you on even more.

 

Your thumb presses down on the sensitive nub as your index finger rubs at your slick slit. With one swift movement, your index finger plunges deep into your core, eliciting stuttered moan from the back of your throat. Your movements get quicker but it’s still not enough to satisfy your need.

 

Skipping one, you slide your middle and ring finger against your aching walls, spreading them out in an attempt to copy Sans girth. You image every time he had touched you, all the sounds he makes when you hit just the right spot, down to the curses he moans right before his climax.

 

With one last strong stroke, you yell out his name and come undone. You know he heard you, you can hear his bed move and a few muffled grunts. Deciding to make him suffer even more, you move your phone up to take a picture of yourself licking your juices off your fingers.

 

Once you hit send, you hear a long moan from the next room. Knowing he just came from a single image forces you to puff out your chest in victory. Serves him right.

 

You take a quick shower, wiping the day’s work from your inner thighs. After you dry your hair, you fall onto your bed in a heap and dial a number you have come to know as Muffets. You let her know you got the uniform and it fits perfectly, also telling her you’ll be able to come in by next week. All in all, todays been a pretty chill day.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos, comments, bookmarks, subs. all appreciated! 
> 
> annoy me on [Tumblr](http://artkat89.tumblr.com/) , send me your fan art, asks, or message me just because! also don't forget to follow my blog! thanks lovelies!


	31. Drink Till Ya Stink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Readers healed! Yaaaay! so what's the first thing she'll do? Get plastered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo friendo! sorry this chapter is a little on the short side. The [poll](http://goo.gl/8S0Pzg) for charas fate ends today! don't forget to cast your final vote!
> 
> also, don't forget to join me on [Tumblr](http://artkat89.tumblr.com/) ! dont forget to follow

“I’M HEALED MOTHER FUCKERS!” you spring off the couch when you see your soul is whole again.

 

“Yeah bud, ya sure are.” Sans is trying to hold back laughter while you pump your fist into the air.

 

Finally! You could go outside and do stuff! It’s been so long since you’ve been anywhere besides the house. You were starting to get cabin fever. Sans also has no reason to baby you anymore.

 

“Wait, Sans.” You turn to him with the most serious face you can muster. “Give me your sock.”

 

“What? Why?” he laughs at your request, but pulls his sock off anyway.

 

“Just. Trust me.” He hands you his sock and you immediately put on your best Dobbie voice. “Master has given Dobby a sock. Dobby is free!”

 

Sans bursts out laughing. You’re so glad you showed him Harry Potter, or this would have been very awkward. You throw the sock in his face and immediately put on your shoes and grab your purse.

 

“Where ya goin?” Sans is still laughing, but it’s dulled down to a slight chuckle.

 

“I’m going to Grillbys. I really need a drink. Wanna tag along?” he shakes his head.

 

“Feel like you need some time on your own.”  He stretches out on the couch, slowly nodding off.

 

Lazy. You leave the house, locking the door behind you. It’s been a little bit since you last drove, so you’re a little rusty. Hell, you’re driving like a scared little kid who just got their license! You pull up to the bar, the neon sign casting an orange glow onto your face.

 

“Hey hot stuff! Ya miss me?” you walk up to the bar and plop down into your usual seat.

 

Grillby moves to stand in front of you with what you can only assume is a smile on his face. After the first time Sans brought you here, you had decided you had to become a regular. Everyone in the bar knew who you were, and you have gotten comfortable enough with Grillbz to be able to joke with and tease him.

 

“the usual?” his voice is smokey but smooth. He barely ever used it, making you happy he decided to speak today.

 

“Hell yeah my man. And keep ‘em comin’!”  he gives a slight nod and turns to start mixing your drink.

 

He returns with the most beautiful drink you’ve ever seen. It’s a blood orange, but when he adds magic, yellows and whites starts to mix in. They dot in some places and whirl in another. It looks just like the sun was taken and put into the glass. Plus, they get you drunk pretty fast.

 

You’ve learned that magic alcohol is so much stronger than regular alcohol. You guess the magic amplifies the toxicity of the drink. Not to mention, your drink is mixed with Ever Clear, which is one of the strongest in the world.

 

Grillby limits you to two. Three, if he wants a laugh. So now, you’re downing your second, your words are horribly slurred, and you’re in a booth flirting with an equally drunk bunny. You’re like this for a few hours, until your attention gets turned to the man on fire.

 

“Yo Grillbz, y-ya wan ta know somfin?” he rubs the bridge of his nose, refusing to give you an answer.

 

He had already texted Sans to come and get you, but for some reason the s.o.b. decided to walk there instead of teleport. Which, he guesses is a good idea. The last time he teleported you, Sans had told him you ended up puking all over his back.

 

You’re not the touchy kind of drunk, thankfully. So you just swing about on the stool flirting with anybody that comes near you. The door opens, little bells indicating a new patron, and you swivel around to greet them.

 

“Heya Sansy~” when he gets next to you, you swing your arm around his shoulder and look at Grillby. “Can ya believe I mm datin’ this hunk a bones! Score 1 fah meeeee!” Grillby laughs as Sans turns a light shade of blue.

 

“An talk about da sex! Ohhhhh boi!” Grillby is sent into a laughing fit while Sans tries to shut you up.

 

“Come on babe, it’s time ta leave.” You go from flirty to defensive like that.

 

“W-why? Yoh jus wanna lock me up in tha house again.” You give him slightly proper puppy eyes.

 

When he grabs hold of your shoulder, you move away and yell, “I served my nickel, you come and take me!” which, is easily done.

 

You can’t really move all that well and sure as hell can’t dodge. So when Sans lifts you up and flings your body over one shoulder, you’re done for. He pays for your drinks, and carries your limp body back to your car.

 

He places you in the back seat so you could lay down, and starts the car. He’s actually a pretty good driver. You wonder why he doesn’t have a car for himself. You’d ask him, but you’re more than positive I’d come out as complete gibberish.

 

He pulls into the driveway, pulling you out of the car, he heads for the door. It was already pretty late and he didn’t want to wake up Paps, so he figures a tiny shortcut couldn’t hurt. And what do ya know! You’re passed out so the void does nothing to you.

 

He lays you on his bed. He figures you probably wouldn’t want to sleep in tight jeans, so he grabs a pair of shorts and quickly changes your pants for you. At least you won’t smell completely like a brewery tomorrow. He lays next to you, pulls the blanket over you both, kisses your forehead, and drifts off to sleep holding you in his arms.

 

He doubts you’ll remember anything tomorrow, so he’ll wake up before you to get a glass of water and some pain pills ready.

 

Tonight is a dreamless night for the both of you, and you couldn’t be happier.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos, comments, subs, bookmarks! all appreciated!
> 
> want to yell at me or have something you just want to say? murder my feelings an [Tumblr](http://artkat89.tumblr.com/) ! i also appreciate asks, messages, and fan art!


	32. 4th of July

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! sorry this update is late, i kinda forgot today was monday lol. any to do, i decided, that since i live in the usa, and today is the fourth of july, i should write a chapter where the gang celebrates the holiday! sorry if you arent from here, i know some of you are from different countries.
> 
> also! the poll has closed, and the winner is: putting chara in a doll! i'm so happy you guys voted for that one!! it was my favorite and i already know how im going to write that out!!!!
> 
> as always, visit me on [Tumblr](http://artkat89.tumblr.com/) ! i appreciate anything you send me!
> 
> as apology for making you wait, i give you a chapter that is twice the length!! you're welcome!

“HUMAN, DO WE HAVE ANY MORE OF THE RED, WHITE AND BLUE DECORATIONS?”

 

Ah, the 4th of July. A day where people illegally shoot off fireworks and the police give zero shits. It’s funny, you used to hate all it. The fireworks were ok, but they made the loudest noise. You also used to have a dog that was terrified of them because of the loudness.

 

But here you are, decking your house out in everything America. Papyrus has been excited about the month’s holiday for quite some time now, and how could you say no to him? You were a total sucker for his cute innocent face!

 

You’re in the middle of taping some streamers from the top of on wall to the other. Papyrus had demanded that you twist the paper so it looks more festive. So your 10-minute job turned into 20. It also sucked when the paper would rip. You’d usually tape it back together, but Paps thought that looked trashy, so you had to restart.

 

“Uh, I think that’s all of it!” you step back to observe your hard work. You had made a net out of streamers in the center of the ceiling, that way, when dinner was about to start you could pul a string connected to it, sending balloons all around.

 

You were very proud of your clever prank. Now all you had to do was go out and by the fireworks. Papyrus wants to cook out for dinner, so you’ll probably buy hot dogs and bratwurst while you’re out.

 

“Alright, Paps. I’m going to the store. Is there anything you’d like me to get?” you go to grab your purse, stopping to listen to what Papyrus would want.

 

“IF YOU COULD, WOULD IT BE ALRIGHT TO GET A SALAD MIX? I THINK THIS FAMILY COULD USE SOMETHING HEALTHY!” Papyrus strikes a pose, scarf fluttering in non-existent wind.

 

“Sure thing Paps! Also, do you know where Sans is? I want to know if he needs anything.”

 

“I AM NOT SURE.” Papyrus gives you a worried look.

 

“Alright. I’ll just call him. See ya later.” You leave the house and walk to your car. Once in, you pull out your phone and dial Sans.

 

It rings a few times before he picks up. “Hey babe, whatcha need?”

 

“Where are ya? Also, do you need anything from the store?” you put him on speaker so you can drive.

 

“’m at work. Hotdog stand don’t run itself. Also, can you grab some ketchup. Think we’re out.” You hear him shuffle his phone away and thank someone. Must be a customer.

 

“Yeah, sure. When will you be home?” you pull up to a stop light and pull up your neko atsume app. You’ve finally gotten sassy frans to visit your yard. You take a quick picture of the cat and save it to her album.

 

“Probably within the hour. People are headin’ downtown to see the big firework show.” 

 

“Yeah, Paps mentioned that. Maybe we could rent a boat to go watch it.” The light turns back and you pull into the parking lot of the super market.

 

“Undyne has a boat, just ask her. They’re probably using it to see the show tonight too.”

 

You grab your phone from the dash and leave your car. The parking lots mostly full, so you’ll probably have to wait in a long line at check out. You just hope the store doesn’t run out of what you’re looking for.

 

“Alright, I’ll call her. See you later. Love ya.”

 

“Love ya.” Sans hangs up.

 

You enter the store and it’s worse than you thought. You roll your cart into the chip isle and you have to go around two middle aged women fighting over a bag of wheat chips. Your stomach turns at the blandness of the chip, why anyone would buy those is beyond you. Then again, your boyfriend drinks ketchup. So who are you to judge taste.

 

Speaking of ketchup, you found the holy grail of bad chips. Apparently this store got a shipment of ketchup chips. You place a bag in your cart in case it’s something Sans would like. You also grab some cheddar sour cream for yourself and regular ripples for Papyrus.

 

You get to the meat section and decide you should call Undyne now rather than later. So you pull up her contact and press dial. She doesn’t answer the first time, so you try Alphys. She picks up one the first ring.

 

“H-hello?” there’s a lot of noise in the background. She’s probably doing something important.

 

“Hey, if your busy, I can call back later.” You place a package of beer brats in your cart along with two pack of hot dogs.

 

“No i-it’s okay, I was a-about to c-call you actually.”

 

“Oh yeah? What for?” inspecting a pack of buns, one has mold growing on it, so you grab a staff member to tell them.

 

“Undyne and I w-were wondering if y-you and the b-boys want to join us on the b-boat to see the fireworks.” The worker thanks you and checks for more out of date buns.

 

“Yeah! Sounds good! When should we meet ya there?” you grab the perfect pack, plopping it in the cart and head to the condiments.

 

“Maybe a-around 4. I’ll text you the address! See ya!”

 

“See you.”

 

You find an industrial size container of ketchup. You snap a picture of it and send it to Sans before putting it in your cart. You also make sure to tell him and Paps the plan for tonight.

 

Check out was such a pain. The cashier looked like she wanted to die, so you give her a reassuring pat on the shoulder and smile. She blushes at the contact and sputters out your total. You pay, telling her to have a great day and to hang in there, before grabbing your stuff and leaving.

 

Checking your phone, you have 4 new messages.

 

Bone Boy 2:16

               Sorry babe, I’ve found a new love

 

You laugh at his reaction to the ketchup before reading his other text.

 

Bone Boy 2:20

               Cool. Paps will love the boat.

 

THE GREAT PAPYRUS 2:23

               I CAN NOT WAIT TO GO ON THE BOAT AND SEE THE FIREWORKS!

 

Kawaii Dino 2:14

               Here’s the address! (^3^)

               XXXX Seaman Ave

 

You pull up the address on your phone to see how far it was. To your luck, it’s only a 20-minute drive away. You’re glad your state has a river separating it from another state. They hook fireworks to the bridge that cascade down at the end and its absolutely beautiful.

 

You’re so glad you get to show your friends their first independence day show. You just know they’ll be taken back by the breathtaking colors and designs they can produce with just a little gun powder.

 

The next hour and a half go by fast as everyone gets ready to leave. You pack a small cooler with the food you had just bought. You also filled your tote bag with some fuzzy blankets, a sweater, pillows, and some sunscreen.

 

You make sure to warn the boys that it’s gets cold on the river at night, to which they tell you they don’t really feel temperatures. Fuckin’ skeletons and their weird body shit.

 

You all decide to take your car. Papyrus tries to say otherwise but you have to tell him someone would be more likely to steal his car since it’s a sports car.

 

You get to the dock a little after 4:30. You pull up next to Toriel’s pale minivan and Mettaton’s hot pink hummer. Papyrus seems even more ecstatic and Sans just grumbles under his breath.

 

After figuring out which boat belongs to the girls, you lug all your stuff up to the side of the boat. Undyne greets you and helps by putting everything on board.

 

The boat is a cute little house boat. It has anime flower decals and is tinted pink. The only thing about the boat that tells you it belongs to Undyne is the name and the plastic mermaid mounted at the front.

 

“’Captain of The Sea’? really Undyne?” her scales turn a light purple at your giggle.

 

“Y-Yeah punk! Once a captain, always a captain!!” she pulls you up by the arm and places you next to her on the boat.

 

You say hi to everyone as the day goes on. You decide to help Undyne grill the food, making sure to keep the fire from escaping.

 

“Undyne! Stop adding fuel!” you drizzle some water over the flames so they won’t explode.

 

“AND I’M TELLIN’ YOU, YA GOTTA PUT ALL YOUR PASSION INTO THE FLAME!” she lets out a wild cackle, which forces you to get Alphys to drag her away from the grill.

 

Once the food is done, the sun has started to set. Undyne tells everyone that we’ll be setting sail in a few minutes and to get everything strapped down or inside the home. You bring in large plates of food, luckily the grill is bolted to the boat.

 

It takes a couple minutes, but Undyne finally finds a good spot to see the display. She turns off the boat and heads down to tell everyone they can head out to the deck.

 

Once everyone fixes a plate, you all head up to the deck. You take a seat between Sans and Frisk, the latter deciding to hold your hand while eating. So your forced to balance your plate on your knees and eat with one hand.

 

Sans notices you struggle, so he takes your fork and fills it with food. He then brings it up to your mouth in attempt to feed you. You take a bite and immediately get bombarded by an array of ‘awes’ and ‘how cutes’.

 

Dinner finishes so you help Alphys gather trash in a garbage bag. She thanks you, but you just brush it off. The sky is dark, so everyone turns their attention to the bridge.

 

The first firework goes off, and you watch as awe seeps into every ones faces. Then, the show starts. So many different fireworks go off, some pink and in the shape of hearts, others stars, smiley faces, or just plain ones. No matter the color or design of the explosion, the group is in a trance. ‘oo’ing and ‘awww’ing at each burst of color.

 

You, one the other hand, are stuck staring at each individual face as the show gets to its climax. The national anthem starts playing and a hundred fireworks go off at once, forming the American flag in the open sky.

 

Looking at the group, you notice how every ones leaning against their loved one. Alphys on Undyne, the latter’s arm holding Alphys’ shoulders tight against her, Frisk is snuggled into Toriel’s lap, the mother holding them in warm fuzzy arms, hell, even Mettaton has his arm around Papyrus’ waist, Papyrus laying his head on Metta’s shoulder.

 

You look at Sans, his eye sockets are wide, taking in all the colors of the night. You move closer to him and he instinctually wraps his arm around you, pulling you closer to his side. You let out a huff of acceptance as you lean your head against his chest.

 

You move your head to give him a kiss on his jaw and his smile widens. He grabs your chin and pulls your face up so he can give you a deep, passionate kiss. “thank you…” is all he says as he goes back to watching the display of lights.

 

The show ends with the waterfall of fireworks on the bridge. You can hear everyone on shore and in boats cheer as the show comes to an end. Once you know for sure no more will be shot off, you stand up and cheer. The group follows your lead, giving loud cheers and clapping with the rest of the people who have watched.

 

You give one last holler before the group buries you in a group hug. You don’t know if it was just the larger amount of fireworks, or the fact that your spending the time will all your close friends, but somehow, the night was so much more magical than years before. And you don’t know if you could go back to how your life was before.

 

You love these nerds and no one could ever replace them.

 

Let’s just hope nothing happens to ruin this.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> foreshadowing.... ooooooo
> 
> kudos, comments, subs, bookmarks with funny captions are all appreciated!
> 
> don't forget to harass me on [Tumblr](http://artkat89.tumblr.com/) ! send me all the things! i'll love it!


	33. Guess Who's Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 300+ kudos! thanks so much you guys!
> 
> my dad's retired so i probably won't be giving chapters early in the morning anymore. he's bored and likes to be nosy. and i can't let my parents know i write smut about a video game character. you know how it is.
> 
> bug me on [Tumblr](http://artkat89.tumblr.com/) send me shit you think i'd like.
> 
> reminder that i will be out of town tomorrow and will not be updating again until thursday. sorry loves, but blood family comes before internet family!
> 
> tbh i'll probably be drawing the whole time, so i might upload some of my sketches to [Tumblr](http://artkat89.tumblr.com/) so look forward to that.

You, Papyrus and Sans are all seated at the kitchen table eating dinner. Papyrus had decided to broaden his horizons and made chicken alfredo tonight. With your supervision of course. You and Sans were discussing with Papyrus that you’d planned on getting a hotel room for a couple nights so you and Sans could relax and spend some quality time together without any distractions.

 

Papyrus had asked why you don’t just stay here and he’d go to Undyne’s, but you tell him it’d be more romantic to just get away from it all. He understands and gives you his blessings.

 

“IF YOU WANT A HOTEL, I COULD PROBABLY TALK TO METTA AND GET YOU BOTH A DISCOUNT!” Papyrus had already pulled out his phone and is typing something out on it.

 

You’re about to argue, say that’s not necessary, but a soft knock on the front door interrupts you. Sans gives you a concerned look, which is understandable, who goes knocking on some one’s door at 7:43 at night?

 

No one’s talking, and the knocks continue. It’s not until a soft voice speaks that you visibly relax. It’s just Alphys. But, what would she need that she wouldn’t text or call about first? You head to the door and open it, revealing the short yellow monster. She’s holding some kind of doll in her hands, it looks kind of like a Pokémon plus, but you don’t recognize the character.

 

“S-sorry to d-d-disturb you so late….” Alphys is slightly shaking and sweaty.

 

“No, it’s fine. Just didn’t expect to see you.” You move out of her way, allowing entrance to your house.

 

“H-hey guys.” She gives a meek wave to the boys and they wave back.

 

“Alph.” “HELLO ALPHYS! WHAT BRINGS YOU HERE?”

 

You both take a seat on the couch and she looks at you before handing you the plush.

 

“What’s this?” you look it over, poking it in the stomach before turning back to the scientist.

 

“Sans t-told me that y-you d-didn’t want Chara t-to die. So, with a l-little magic, I trapped their s-soul in a capsule, and put i-it into the doll.” You looked at her with wide eyes.

 

You had no idea how to react, so you just blurted out the first thing that came to mind, “This is some Bleach shit ya got there.”

 

She giggles at the anime reference. Then, to your shock, a familiar voice echo’s through the room.

 

 **“Ugh, why’d you have to bring me back here?”** the dolls mouth moved and the stubby arms attempt to cross.

 

Holy shit. That just happened. “What the fuuuuck?” your voice comes out in a whisper as you look back up to Alphys.

 

“Be nice Chara. I know you missed being with ____.” Somehow, a blush appears on the small cotton face as the doll shifts to look away from you.

 

“OHMYGODTHATSSOCUTE!!!” you pull Chara against your chest, squeezing the live out of them. Literally. The capsule Alphys was talking about pops out of its mouth and onto your lap.

 

Sans takes this time to give Alphys a stern look. “this aint gonna hurt ____, will it?”

 

“O-Of course not!” Alphys waves her arms out in front of her.

 

You plop the pill back into the doll and are immediately yelled at by a very angry child.

 

 **“WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU FUCKING IDIOT!”** they try to hit you, but are unsuccessful. Their fuzzy hands do no damage, instead they tickle.

 

“Now, now. Being mad isn’t going to change what happened. But, I really this you should be put into something that looks a little more like yourself.” You contemplate what to do.

 

You know how to sew; you’ve made your own cosplay outfits when you were a teen. And you’ve made dolls before. Now, how does Chara actually look? You’ve only seen them once when Chara had a nightmare. Maybe you’ll ask Frisk.

 

While Sans and Alphys discuss the safety of having a murderer trapped in a doll, you pull up Frisks contact info and send them a quick text in which they immediately respond to.

 

XXX-XXXX 7:56

               Hey kiddo, just wondering. What does Chara look like?

 

Sweetest Peach in The Patch 7:57

               Like this!

               (IMAGE)

 

You look at the child’s drawing. Luckily, Frisk is really good at drawing for their age, so you get the jist of how they look. You get Chara’s attention, whispering to them once they look at you.

 

“If you want, I can sew together another doll, one that looks just like you.” The look in their eyes, despite being brief, gives you their answer.

 

 **“Whatever…”** who knew how much of a tsundere Chara actually was.

 

You gather a mental list of all the items you’ll have to buy. You could probably go to a craft store tomorrow. Your first day at Muffet’s isn’t until the day after. Yeah, that’s what you’ll do.

 

“Hey, Alphys. I think I’ll make a doll to look like Chara, it’ll be a rag doll so there’s no way they could hurt anyone, but I’ll give you your plush back the next day.” You lay Chara down on your lap.

 

“T-that’s fine. I-I’ve gotta get going. See ya later!” Sans leads Alphys out the door and you wave good bye.

 

When Sans comes back, he falls down to the couch with a deep sigh. He then looks at you, grabs Chara, and throws them across the room.

 

“Well that was rude.” You punch him in the arm and stand to go get them.

 

You come back with Chara, and you briefly hear them mutter out ‘asshole’ before you sit.

 

“Why do we have to baby sit the brat? Can’t Frisk take them?” he lays his head in your lap.

 

“Dunno. Who would you rather be with, Chara?” when they don’t respond, you drop it.

 

You then realize how quiet Papyrus has been. It’s kind of creepy to see him go 10 minutes without saying anything.

 

 “You ok there Paps?” you snap your fingers in front of his skull in order to gain his attention.

 

“That’s the child that hurt you, yes?” he points at the small doll. A shiver runs down your spine at the lowness of his voice.

 

“Y-yeah Paps. Why?” Sans had perked up, the sudden need to protect his family growing stronger.

 

“Are you sure it is safe to keep them close? What if they try to harm you again?” you’ve never seen Papyrus this serious before. It’s terrifying in its own way.

 

“I, uh… I guess we’ll find out, now won’t we.” You try to give him a reassuring smile, but it falters into concern.

 

Will you be alright? What if Chara finds a way to escape and possess you again. Sans places a hand on your shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. It comforts you a little, but not enough to ease your mind.

 

“’s time for your bedtime story, right Pappy?” Pappy? You’ve never heard Sans call him that.

 

“WHY YES! WOULD YOU CARE TO JOIN US, ____?” and just like that, Papyrus is back to normal.

 

“Yeah… sure.” You stand up, following the two to Papyrus’ bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos, comments, subs and bookmarks are really appreciated!
> 
> go on my [Tumblr](http://artkat89.tumblr.com/) and send me a message, ask, or submit some fan art! i'd absolutely love it!!


	34. Why Hun, You Are Quite The Doll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! so, i was wondering. Nimbus_Raincloud wants to collage with me for the rest of this fic. I'm having them write either part of or the full next chapter and i'll need your help in deciding whether or not i should take up their offer! you can message me on [Tumblr](http://artkat89.tumblr.com/) , email me @ keriatwell121@gmail.com , or skype me @twilightprincess67
> 
> any way! i'll be back to a regular schedule!
> 
> hit me up on [Tumblr](http://artkat89.tumblr.com/) i'll love it!

You’re sitting on your bed cutting into a pale peach fabric that will soon belong to Chara’s face. Once you get the shape perfect, you take two red button eyes and neatly sew them onto the fabric. You then color light pink circles to the cheeks, allowing the paint to dry before stitching a small smile to finish the face.

 

You finish the head, stitching the redish-brown hair to the base. You stuff the finished head and sew it closed before starting on the small sweater. From what you could tell from the drawing, it’s a baggy plush green sweater with a yellow stripe around the middle of the torso and around each bicep.

 

You told Sans this morning that he’d have to watch Chara until you were done, wanting the new doll to be a surprise. He tried to argue, but you made it clear he wouldn’t be getting out of it. You here a crashing noise coming from the living room, immediately springing from the bed and rushing towards the noise.

 

“What happened? What’s going on? Is every one alright??” you slide into the living room, bumping into the side of the couch in the process.

 

You take a look around before the scene before you click’s. Sans has Chara suspended in the air by his blue magic, all the while Chara cackles like a maniac. You stomp to Sans side, pulling his arm down before catching Chara when they fall from the ceiling.

 

“Now, please enlighten me as to what the fuck is going on in here?” you motion Sans to sit on the couch, placing Chara on the other side before turning to the two with a stern glare.

 

“The brat threatened to hurt you an Paps!”

**“Oh please, like I could do any serious damage. What, you scared I’ll tickle them to death?”**

 

You rub between your eyes before addressing the problem at hand. “Alright, Sans, no more magic. You know danm well they aren’t dangerous. Chara, please don’t antagonize him. He could quite literally rip you to shreds.” They try to argue, but you are having none of it. “AH! If this continues, I’ll be forced to use drastic measures!”

 

**“Like you’d actually do anything.”**

 

“Oh, you sweet thing. You don’t know what I’m capable of.” You wear a sickening sweet smile before pointing a finger at the duo. “Chara, you act up again and I’ll be forced to ask Alphys to rip your soul piece by piece.” Chara swallows a lump in their throat while Sans gives them a shit eating grin. “You, mister, if you pull anything like this shit again, I’ll take away all sex privileges.” Now it’s his turn to look worried while Chara has the smug grin.

 

You’re making your way back to your room before they could speak. Slamming the door shut, you plop back down on your bed and start on the doll again.

 

* * *

 

 

It takes another hour before you finish but when you do, you’re exhausted. You leave your room, doll in hand. When you reenter the living room, your heart just about melts. Sans and Chara have both fallen asleep on the couch. Chara is resting on top of Sans chest, Sans hand wrapped around the dolls small torso.

 

You take a picture before moving to wake them up. You lightly nudge Sans shoulder while stroking the top of Chara’s head. They both wake up at the same time. It takes a few seconds for the sleep to leave their eyes and Sans immediately attempts to throw Chara across the room while they spew a string of curses.

 

You expertly catch Chara, squeezing their midsection in order to get the pill out of the doll. Once out, you plop it into the back of the new doll, zipping the back to make sure it doesn’t fall out.

 

 **“WHAT’S GOING ON?!”** They flail for a bit before they look at their hands and legs.

 

A sigh escapes their small mouth as they settle down into their new body.

 

“So, congrats on getting along, I totally got a picture of that by the way-“

 

“whyyyyyyy..”  Sans buries his face in his hands.

 

“Shush you. Now, Chara, I really hope that looks like your human body, also, you can move your arms, torso, and head. Legs are off limits so if you want to go somewhere, you’ll have to ask.” You hear them groan from the floor, a small chuckle escapes you despite the poor things predicament.

 

“Sans. You did good hun. So, sex is still on the table. Obviously not when Chara’s here. They might have killed hundreds of people, but they’re still a child.” He just shrugs and goes back to resting on the arm of the couch.

 

“”s fine babe. Wouldn’t want that thing anywhere near. ‘sides, don’t wanna scare ‘em too bad.” He closes one eye, sending a wink your way.

 

You have to admit. Ever since you fully healed, you’ve been on Sans as much as possible. And it’s gotten a bit on the rough side. You had to wear turtle necks or scarves recently because he bit down on your neck a little too hard. Plus, you’ve become a lot more verbal, to Sans pleasure. He always felt so proud of himself if he managed to make you scream his name.

 

Your face goes red and you have to look away from him. You can just feel his smile burn through you.

 

“So, Chara! Ya like the doll I made you?” good. Divert the attention to them.

 

 **“It works… I guess…”** their face turns a light pink. Huh. You didn’t know they could do that. Cool.

 

“Aww Chara don’t be like that.” You playfully squish their cheek like an aunt would.

 

They refuse to answer, so you set them on your lap after you join Sans on the couch. You mindlessly flip through channels until you stop when you see a station is playing The Corpse Bride. The three of you sit and watch, slowly falling asleep in the process.

 

You’re only woken when Papyrus comes home and announces he will be making dinner in a moment. Dinner goes by in a flash, now you’re helping Sans carry a half asleep Papyrus to his room. You gently lay him down, pulling his sheets all the way to his chin. Leaving Sans to read, you take Chara to your room, laying them onto your bed so you could change and join them.

 

“Good night Chara..” you whisper before kissing their plush forehead.

 

You’re sinking into the hold of sleep, barely hearing Chara’s reply. **“Good night ____.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos, comments, subs, and bookmarks are great!
> 
> bug me on [Tumblr](http://artkat89.tumblr.com/) ! i accept everything you could possibly throw at me


	35. Fuck Me. AmIRight?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? a second chapter in one day? That's preposterous!
> 
> you thought bitches.
> 
> Heyo! So me and Nimbus_Raincloud collaborated the majority of this chapter! we drafted it out on skype lol. so basically, she wrote a couple sentences, then i wrote a few, and it went on like that.
> 
> give me feedback about what you think on [Tumblr](http://artkat89.tumblr.com/) or send me a message on skype @twilightprincess67
> 
> i'd like to know if you guys like her writing and would be cool if she worked on this fic with me!

You woke up feeling groggy. It felt as if someone stuffed a bomb into your gut and lit the fuse. Knowing it wasn’t time for your period to start, you wonder just what’s causing so much pain.

 

“The hell happened last night? Also, what time is it?” you look at your light blue clock. “Oh, it’s only 8. Welp, might as well go back to sleep.” You suddenly feel a lump travel from your stomach to your throat.

 

You bolt to the bathroom just in time to spew the contents of your stomach into the toilet bowl. With shaky arms, you lift yourself into a standing position. You hear light footsteps behind the door accompanied by a couple knocks.

 

“Babe? You ok in there?” you splash water on your face then open the door to greet your worried boyfriend. All the while your stomach turns and knots.

 

“Yeah, should be fine.” You hold your stomach while trying to keep the rest of your meal down. “Think I got food poisoning or something.”

 

“If you say so…” Sans glances down at your stomach, and for a second he thinks he saw a blurry orange dot resting in your abdomen. Must just be the lighting. “Need help to the couch?”

 

“Sure. Kinda feel lightheaded.” You gently take his hand as he guides you down the steps.

 

“Yeah…” he takes you to the couch in the living room.

 

An energetic Papyrus is waiting for you and once you’re close, he lifts you into a tight hug.

 

“P-Please don’t squeeze! I’ll hurl!” you try to wiggle out when an invisible force pushes him away from you.

 

“I AM SORRY HUMAN! I WAS NOT AWARE YOU WERE SICK! HOWEVER, I DID KNOW HUMAN COULD YOUS THEIR MIDSECTION TO FIGHT!” worry crosses your features. _What was he talking about?_

“Huh?” you look down at your stomach, patting it for good measure. “I didn’t ‘attack’ you with my stomach Paps. You must be imagining things.” You give him a weary smile which he returns. “Though, I do have a killer belly ache.”

 

“What do you mean her stomach attacked you?” Sans turns to Papyrus, worry etched into his face.

 

Maybe it wasn’t his imagination. Sans looks back down at your gut, the small orange dot becoming a bit clearer. But how? That’s not even possible. You’re a human, this shouldn’t be a thing that could happen.

 

 **“You assholes gonna leave me up here all day or what?!”** Chara is still laying on your bed upstairs.

 

“I should probably go grab them…” you go to leave, but Sans outstretched arm stops you in your tracks.

 

“Don’t worry, I got ‘em.” He turns and heads up the stairs. Leaving you with a confused look on your face.

 

Chara lay face down on your bed, waiting for someone to come and get them. **“Yeesh. Finally, someone decided to get me.”**

 

Sans wears a grimace as he reaches and pulls Chara up by the arm. They immediately pick up on his sour mood but decide to ignore it. Not their problem after all.

 

**“Ow! Hey, not too hard. I’ve been getting knocked around all night by your girlfriend’s weird stomach!”**

“What do you mean you’ve been knocked around all night?” his grip loosens as he heads down the stairs.

 

 **“You really are thick skulled. Literally and figuratively. You really don’t detect another soul’s presence coming off of ____?”** they dangle like the rag doll they are in Sans grip.

 

“I saw it, I just don’t understand how that’s even possible.” When the two reenter the living room, you and Papyrus are whispering to one another.

 

 **“Hey, anything’s possible in this fucked up world.”** Chara looks at you with a soft expression. **“HEY! What are you jerks whisperin’ about?”**

“Well, that’s no way to greet someone.” You give them a frown.

 

“N-NOTHING!” Papyrus has beads of sweat forming on his temple. Sans just gives him an ‘are you kidding me’ kind of look.

 

“Paps wanted me to train him in tummy battle?” a snicker leaves you as papyrus shouts, “LIES AND TOMFOOLERY!” swinging his arms into the air above him.

 

**“I would advise that you stop touching her abdomen in such harsh ways.”**

“How come? It’s not like it’ll hurt me.” You pat your gut for the second time today.

 

Chara just sighs and moves a plush hand to point at you. **“it may not hurt you per se, but it will hurt that little parasite forming in your uterus.”**

 

 _Parasite? What are they talking about?_ Then it clicks. “Oh, I uh, I think I need to sit down.” You try to move to the couch, but your body falls limp and your consciousness leaves you.

 

“Shit.” Sans catches you before you could it the floor.

 

“I DO NOT UNDERSTAND. HOW IS THERE A CHILD INSIDE OF ____?”

 

 **“You are so pure Papyrus, it hurts.”** Chara lets out a small fit of laughter.

 

“To be honest, Paps. I have no idea how this happened either. We haven’t bonded so there’s no way she should be pregnant.” He places Chara onto the coffee table before he moves you to lay on the couch. “Think we should call Tori?”

 

**“That would be wise. And I thought you knew humans did not need to be bonded in order to conceive a child.”**

 

“I know, I just thought it had to be consensual between both parties.” Sans moves your head so he can set it on his lap. He pulls out his phone to send Toriel a quick text while mindlessly combing the knots out your hair with his fingers.

 

 **“Human anatomy is much different than our own.”** Chara struggles to stay sitting up. They secretly want to keep an eye on you, to make sure you’re safe.

 

“And how would you know? Ain’t ya a human?” he snaps back at Chara, but they simply put their hands up in defense.

 

 **“Yes and no. You see, I have a human soul, but being stuck in the void for so long made me into a monster. Quite literally actually.”** They never break their gaze on you.

 

“SANS, CHARA? WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO IF THIS HARMS ____?” Papyrus wrings his gloved hands while glancing down at your silent body.

 

“Guess we just gotta wait and see what Tori has to say about this.” She told him to bring you over when you woke, gods know how long that will take.

 

The group silently waits for you to get up and laugh this off. Say something like, ‘Now you’re stuck with me!’ You stir slightly, moving your arm out while making a grabbing motion with your free hand. It’s not until Sans laces his fingers with yours that your eyes crack open.

 

He’s immediately by your side, helping you to a sitting position. “What happened…?”

“’S no time for that. Gotta get you to Tori’s.” Sans pulls you into his arms while Papyrus takes Chara and opens the door for Sans.

 

You’re nervous to see Toriel. What will she think when you tell her your pregnant? Will she disown you like your grandparents? Fear swells in the pit of your stomach the entire drive to your goat mothers house.

 

_Please don’t hate me…._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos, comments, subs, bookmarks are greatly appreciated!
> 
> fight me on [Tumblr](http://artkat89.tumblr.com/) send me all the things!


	36. Titles are hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! sorry i didn't post yesterday, i wasn't really feeling up to do anything at all. so heres a chapter to make up for it!
> 
> hope you enjoy! -keri and nimbus (danielle)
> 
> dont forget to join me on [Tumblr](http://artkat89.tumblr.com/) it'd be really cool and uplifting if you guys sent shit on here ;^~^

You sit on a plush couch with Frisk on your lap as Sans tries to explain what’s going on to Toriel.

 

“see, the thing is….” He rubs the back of his skull, a few beads of sweat forming on his forehead. “____, well, something had happened…”

 

“I’m pregnant!” your hands fly up to your mouth, but you’re too late. Everything’s out now.

 

‘Are you gunna get married now?’ Frisk asks while they play with the hem of your shirt.

 

“I’m not sure. We have to focus on this at the moment.” A small blush coats your face.

 

They nod, moving their head so that their ear rests on your stomach. A smile stretches across your face as they giggle into your side. An invisible force tries to push them away, but Frisk has a vice grip around your waist that won’t allow it.

 

When you look back, Toriel had moved to sit by your side. You can tell she’s hesitant to touch you.

 

“My child, is this true?”

 

“Y-yeah. To be honest, I’m not as surprised as I should be. I mean, logic doesn’t exactly exist in my house.” You chuckle while rubbing the back of your neck. “Still wonderin’ where the food goes when Sans or Paps eat.”

 

“I see…” she looks at your stomach, gently bringing her paw up to rest right where the orange dot resides. “But, why come to me? Surely Alphys would know more about the reality of this than I.”

 

“I, uh… I wanted you to know first. You are my mom after all. Besides, we wanted to ask if there were any records of interspecies children before myself.”

 

“before the war that is.” Sans clarifies.

 

You place your hand onto your abdomen, light movements push against you. You never thought you’d be like this again. Though, you’re not quite sure it’s a bad thing. A small smile makes its way onto your face as you look up at your boyfriend. “Don’t think I’ll be able to get used to this.” You let out a light hearted chuckle.

 

“It is true. No matter how hard you try, it will always feel like the first time.” A flash of nostalgia passes before Toriel answers the question at hand. “It did happen, a human and monster conceiving a child, but that was because back then, human souls possessed very large amounts of magic.”

 

“Wait, humans could use magic?” curiosity takes the better of you, pushing for an answer. “What happened?”

 

“Indeed they did my dear. I assume they lost touch with their magic abilities after seven of the strongest mages sealed us underground. The power is not totally lost, but human souls do not hold enough magic to conjure an attack.” She gives you a solemn look before adding, “Please do not put too much hope into this. We are not positive the baby will even grow.”

 

The last string of hope breaks at her words. You can tell it’s the same for Sans as well. Thoughts of your previous pregnancy crosses your mind. No. you’re not going to let that happen again. You know this is a long shot, but if you and Sans have even the slightest chance that this baby will live, you’re danm well going to take it.

 

“I’ll do everything in my power to make sure this child has a chance at life. I will not make the same mistake I made when I was younger.” You look down, letting air escape your nose in a huff. “I know it’s bad to put my hope into this, but I really want this. I want to create a family with Sans. I want to give this child the life I never had…” a tear rolls down your face as you look into Toriel’s eyes. “To be honest, when I came here today, I was so sure you’d end up hating me for the same reason my grandparents do.”

 

Toriel cups your cheek in her paw, you nuzzle into the warmth. “My child. I could never hate you. And those…. People…. They will never get a chance to hurt you again. I swear on my life.” She envelopes you in a tight hug. “Please, do not be afraid to come to me for anything. I only wish for your happiness.”

 

“Thanks mom.” You wipe your eyes and sniffle. “Heh, I wonder if I’ll get weird cravings. I remember, last time I would always eat pickles dipped in peanut butter.” You laugh at the memory.

 

“All’s I know is I refuse to leave the house when you decide you want hot wings at 3 in the morning.” Sans wears a playful smirk as he lays a protective hand over your belly. “So don’t pull any weird shit. Got it kid?” you swat his hand away, only making him laugh harder.

 

“Excuse you, sir, but you’ll get whatever I danm well please. This is your doing after all.”

 

  **“Wrong, this is both of your faults.”** Chara loses balance on the edge of the coffee table, falling to the floor with a thump. **“Fuck.”**

 

“Nah, it’s all Sans fault. He is the owner of the baby juice after all.” You send a wink Sans way.

 

“Seriously? Babe.” Sans whines as he covers his face.

 

“Yeah, seriously.” You chirp back.

 

**“You both make me want to vomit.”**

 

“Oh hush. You’re just jealous.”

 

 **“Jealous of what exactly? Because never in a million years would I ever find myself fucking a god danm skeleton!”** they flail their stubby arms in the air.

 

“First off, rude. Second, I mean once this child comes into the picture, no one will be paying attention to you. It’s classic older child syndrome.” You’re shocked at how mean that came out. Quickly apologizing soon after it comes out.

 

**“Like I’d ever be jealous of that abomination!”**

 

The words strike you like a sword. That’s what people will say about you isn’t it. And what about your child? Will they be treated worse because they’ll be a mix breed? Your face droops at the thought of your child coming home crying because someone was making fun of them for being different. Sans immediately picks up on your thought process so he wraps an arm around your shoulders and pulls you to his chest.

 

“Hey, brat. You ever say anything bad about my kid or their mother, and I’ll make sure you have a really bad time.” His magic crackles in the air. One eye goes out as the other swirls with his blue magic.

 

From Chara’s angle, he looks quite terrifying. But you know better. Despite everything in you telling you to move away, you stay planted by his side. Not a second later you hear Chara gulp and shake their head in understanding.

 

“Good. Now, don’t let me catch you pullin’ some shit. Ya hear?”

 

**“Whatever….”**

The room goes quiet, so Toriel excuses herself to go make some tea to calm everyone down. You ask if she needs any help, but she tells you to just sit and relax. Don’t want to add stress to the baby! She says. 

 

“You think we should tell everyone else?” you look at Sans.

 

“Not everyone. Don’t want to get peoples hopes up if it doesn’t work. Just Alph for now.”

 

“Why Alphys?”

 

“There are some tests I want her to run. Plus, she minored in gynecology for a little bit. ‘d rather her do check-ups than some human doctor.”

 

“Understandable.” Toriel comes back with three cups of tea.

 

As she sets the tray down, Papyrus bursts through the door. Slamming in shut once he’s inside.

 

“I BELIEVE WE HAVE A LITTLE PROBLEM OUTSIDE.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos, comments, subs, and bookmarks are great!
> 
> stalk me on [Tumblr](http://artkat89.tumblr.com/) ! send me some shit, i'll really appreciate it :)


	37. Who's Your Daddy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Hows everyone today?
> 
> i was wondering, if it wasn't too much to ask, could ya'll draw some fan art or something? I'd really love it! i know it's a bit to ask, but i think maybe it'll help inspire me to want to write more! i'm not gunna lie. i've been slacking off. it shouldn't take me so long to actually convince myself i have to write. i dunno. i get into a bit of a slump very now and them. my mind tellin' me nothings worth it.
> 
> I'm not asking for pity btw! so enough of that.
> 
> be sure to follow me on [Tumblr](http://artkat89.tumblr.com/) send me shit you think is cool!
> 
> and lastly, have a great day! i love you all!
> 
> -keri

“Oh dear.” Toriel takes one look out the large bay window and ushers Frisk to play in their room.

 

Once she comes back, she opens the front door and makes her way to the porch. Your small group fallowing close behind. Outside, you’re greeted by a large group of protesters. They stood on the road adjacent from Toriel’s front yard. They’re holding signs with demeaning slurs and profane suggestions. One that caught your eye was a small, dark woman holding a sign that read ‘Animal Fucker!’

 

You blanch at the insinuation that monsters where animals. Sure, you’ve heard people claim humans who dated monsters were practicing bestiality, but you’ve never seen someone flat out call a monster an animal. It filled you with anger. How dare someone come to your friend’s house and insult them?!

 

You’ve about had it when someone throws a rock aimed at Toriel. She dodges it, but it crashes through her window shattering glass everywhere.

 

You manage to escape Sans grip and march right up to the group. “What the fuck’s your problem?!”

 

The group looks surprised by your outburst. But it’s quickly replaced by hate. “We should be asking you the same.” A man immerges from the group and you have to take a step back. “My, my. You’re ____, now aint’cha?” the man moves closer to you, placing a hand on your chin.

 

“Don’t you dare touch me, you bastard!” you tear your head away from his hand. This only makes him laugh before grapping your arm in a tight grip.

 

“Now, that’s no way to talk to yer daddy, no is it doll face?” the man, your _uck_ father, pulls you close to him as he places a sloppy kiss to your cheek.

 

You try not to puke at the contact. “You don’t deserve that title. You are no father to me ass munch.” You, luckily break from his clutches. Taking a few steps back, you bump into something.

 

You look up and see that both Sans and Papyrus have come to your side. Papyrus has a serious look on his face that sends a shiver down your spine. His stance is defensive, an orange flame much like his brother’s blue magic, encases his right eye socket. His eye brows are scrunched in concentration.

 

Sans, on the other hand, lets a low growl escape his throat. His pupils have disappeared, a blue and orange iris resting in his right eye socket. If you hadn’t known him, you’d be utterly terrified of the monster behind you. You notice a few of the humans in the group back pedal, a few even running from the confrontation. But your father stands his ground. He completely ignores the threats behind you as he pulls you back towards him.

 

“Oh come on, ____. Don’t give me the cold shoulder. You know I love my sweet little girl.” His hands start to travel lower on your body. You freeze as memories from when you lived with your father passed your mind. A loud yelp escapes as he grabs a handful of your ass.

 

“Oh bud, wish you hadn’t done that.” Suddenly, your pulled from your father as a blue heart is ripped from his chest.

 

Sans lifts his pointer finger, and your father gets thrown into the air. He’s stuck for only a moment before sans throws him to the ground. You hear a sickening snap along with the garbled sounds of your fathers cries. Sans does this a few more times until the cries from the man stop.

 

The blue surrounding his soul disappears and you watch as a murky brown heart floats back into his chest. There’s a small puddle of blood surrounding his form and you have to walk away before you start crying. Your body hurts from seeing the man after so long. You really thought you’d never have to face that piece of shit again.

 

There’s a throbbing coming off of the part of your ass that he harshly grabbed. You poke the flesh a little, knowing that a bruise would surely from. You felt disgusting, just like every other time he had touched you when you were young.

 

You’re back in the living room, Toriel had refused to let you go since you stepped foot onto the porch. Now, you’re snuggled up against her chest while seated on her lap like a small child. She kept making sure you weren’t injured then went on to scolding you for risking not only your life, but the life of your soon to be child.

 

You mentally slapped yourself for that. How could you forget that you couldn’t be reckless like that anymore? You were going to be a mother (hopefully). You couldn’t risk pulling that shit now that you were responsible for the well-being of someone else. You know the second you got home, you’d be getting an earful from either Sans or Papyrus about making dangerous choices. But you couldn’t just stand there and let them treat your family like shit! It wasn’t in your nature.

 

The ride back home is silent. Even Chara catches the severity of what had happened. The police had showed up to question you about your father, you told them just what happened. Even going as far as to show the female officer the nasty purple bruise that had formed on your rear.

 

Sans had to leave the room to keep his magic from hurting the woman who touched and prodded at your exposed body. She took pictures and made sure they were used to get your father locked up for a very long time.

 

You were lucky, really. The police chose no bias when it came to human against monster altercations. Hell, the woman’s partner was a large dog.

 

The dog reminded you of the dog the brothers had, making you wonder where the little Pomeranian ran off to.

 

You pull into the drive way, no one had spoken until you go through the door. Sans immediately pulls you into a crushing hug, one that almost beats Papyrus’ hugs. You wrap your arms around his shaking shoulder, rubbing soothing circles on his shoulder blades.

 

It takes a while before he pulls away, but when he does, he looks deep into your eyes. “Babe, you’re so stupid.”

 

You deadpan. “Gee, thanks sweetheart.”

 

He cups your face with both of his hands, bringing your face to look back up at him. “You know what I mean. Please. Don’t do that again. You could’ve been seriously hurt.” You nuzzle into his touch.

 

“I know. I won’t do it again. I promise.” He places his hands at your waist, picking you up.

 

A gasp leaves you as you wrap your legs around his hips to balance yourself. When you look back at him, his grin has returned. He dips you before placing a sloppy kiss to your lips. It’s so full of passion, want and love that you melt on the spot. You both laugh as the kiss ends. Sans takes you over to the couch, dropping you onto the plush cushions. Before plopping next to you.

 

Papyrus and Chara soon join you in watching really crappy romcoms. As much as Chara complains about you, you notice halfway through the movie their little doll body snuggle into your side. Yepp. You’ve decided. Chara’s just a poor little tsundere. Cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos, comments, subs, and book marks are great! shit fam, roast me in the comments. i dont care!
> 
> join me on [Tumblr](http://artkat89.tumblr.com/) send me shit, ask me really personal questions, it doesnt matter! you do you homie! <3


	38. Muffet's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! just a friendly reminder to go on [Tumblr](http://artkat89.tumblr.com/) and hang out with me!
> 
> hope everyones having a good day, and if you aren't im sorry and i really hope this chapter will help cheer ya up!
> 
> if ya ever need someone to talk to, you can always message me and i'll try to lend an ear :)

You’re woken up by your favorite song blaring as your alarm. Today’s your first day at Muffet’s. you grab your phone and dismiss your alarm, which nifty feature, you have to do a math problem in order to turn it off.

 

You swing your legs off the side of the bed only to be encased in a blue aura and pulled back down. Sans had wrapped one arm around your waist while the other snaked under your pillow, lacing his phalange’s through your thick curly locks.

 

“Sans…” as much as you’d love going back to sleep with a cuddly skeleton, you don’t want to be late on your first day.

 

“’ive more minutes….” He nuzzles his head in your hair, taking a deep breath. Did he just fucking smell you?!

 

“No. I can’t be late to work.” You try to wiggle out of his grip, but to no luck. He only tightens his hold on you. “C’mon. I get off at 5, we can watch movies and eat Grillbys for the rest of the day.”

 

His grip loosens enough for you to break free, so you do. Walking over t your closet. You grab the uniform that be neatly hung. You take it with you into the bathroom, hanging it on the door while you shower so the steam can get any missed wrinkle out.

 

You’re in and out in record time, so you decide to take the extra 20 minutes to dry your hair and pull it into a ballerina bun. You make sure some of your bangs are pulled out, curling them so they frame your face perfectly.

 

Going back to your bedroom, you lay the outfit on your bed and begin putting it on piece by piece. The skirt is a bit shorter than you remember, so you try your best to pull it down to cover your ass. It’s barely past your mid-thigh, so you find a pair of spandex short and put them on underneath.

 

Once everything’s on, you give yourself a look in the mirror. With a wink and a kiss to the sleeping Sans’ forehead, you grab your purse and head out.

 

It’s 6:53 when you arrive at work, the shop opens at 7:30, so you pull out your phone to give Muffet a call. You can see movement in the kitchen, so you figure she must be doing some prep work before she opens for the day.

 

By the third ring, she picks up. “Why hello, deary~ ehuhuhu.”

 

“Good morning Muffet. I’m at the store, if you could let me in please.” There’s a clatter of pans in the background and you see a figure headed to the front door.

 

Muffet unlocks the door and holds it open for you. You thank her before heading to the break room to put your purse in a locker. Muffet has gone back to cooking, so you take the extra time to set the tables with small trinkets and wipe down the counter.

 

She doesn’t give you anything else to do, so you spend the rest of the time sitting on a stool at the counter and playing on your phone. Recently, a new Pokémon app came out on smart phones. It’s really cool because it makes you leave the house in hopes to become the best there ever was.

 

So far, you’ve spotted an Eevee, 2 Squirtle’s, and a Krabby. You tried to catch the Eevee, but it always runs away before you can through the first pokeball.

 

By 7, you’ve caught maybe 5 Weedles, a Staryu, 2 Krabby, a Squirtle, and 6 Rattata. You’ll have to go to the beach soon so you can get more water type Pokémon….

 

With a ring of the bell, the door opens. 2 male customers enter so you put up your phone and adorn a bright and cheery smile.

 

“Hello! Welcome to Muffet’s! May I get you anything?” you ring up their order as they give it to you. 2 spider doughnuts and two black coffees. They pay and you give them their food before starting on their coffee.

 

The rest of the day goes by with hardly any problem. There are a few times, men would purposefully spill their drink on the floor, causing you to bend down and wipe it up. You also get wolf whistles when you leave the counter to stock the sugar and other sweeteners.

 

Luckily, no one touches you. You’re used to getting cat called by people, mainly because before this you worked in a grocery store that sells alcohol. And Muffet already told you if someone tries to touch you, you have her full permission to whoop them.

 

You really like Muffet so far. She’s a pretty chill boss. When she’s not cooking, she’ll join you at the counter and you two would gossip or make fun of customers in hushed voices. She also let you doodle at the counter or use your phone as long as you didn’t ignore someone.

 

She also dealt with people the perfect way. Not only would she kill them with kindness, but she had no problem adding hidden charges if someone was an ass to you.

 

You learned things about her as well. She was a mother, though her children resembled ordinary house spiders. She had told you that only the oldest child will become humanoid like her when Muffet passes. Something about how there needs to only be one to protect the clan.

 

She also told you about how before she started selling spider products in the underground, her family was very poor and barely holding on. You figure that’s why some of the prices are a little high. You tell her she’s doing a fine job as a mother and business woman, to which she gives you a big 6-armed hug.

 

As it gets closer to 5, another young woman in a similar uniform to you, her skirt is a pencil skirt and she wore a regular tie instead of a bowtie, walks into the café.

 

“Hello, you must be new here.” She walks behind the counter, putting her massive purse underneath.

 

You watch as her puffy blue and pink afro sways slightly from the movement. The girl has on plum colored lipstick, which by the way, makes her lips look amazing, dark purple eyeshadow, and winged eyeliner that could kill a man. It perfectly complimented her cocoa skin. She reached out a beautifully manicured hand, taking yours in a light grip.

 

“Names Luna. Nice to see I finally have someone else to work with.” She gives Muffet a playful smile.

 

“_-____. Nice to meet you.” Danm, you wish you would’ve worn makeup today.

 

She drops your hand and walks to the office to clock in. once she gets back, you tell her goodbye. She insists you exchange numbers, so you hand her your hone while you go clock out. Once you’re back, you take back your phone and see she put her name in as ‘The Wonderful Luna Who Will Become Your Best Friend.’ You wonder how the hell she managed to get all that in before laughing. You send her a quick text, allowing her to save her number before telling Muffet you’re leaving for the day.

 

On the way home, you make a pit stop at Grillbys, he puts a shitload of ketchup packets in the bag along with two orders of burg and fries. You pay your bill, giving him a little extra as a tip and also paying a bit off of Sans tab in the process.

 

You text Sans letting him know your almost home as you place the food on the passenger set of your car. You get a quick reply that he’ll be seeing you soon before you pull out of the parking lot and leave.

 

The drive home was a lot faster than usual. You park your car, grab the food and head inside. Sans is setting up your xbox so you can watch movies on Netflix instead of having to move to change discs once a movie is over.

 

Placing the food on an end table, you fall onto the couch. Sans looks up at you with a smile. He moves over to where you are and gives you a hug.

 

“How was work, babe?” he starts pulling bobby pins from your hair, allowing it to fall free around your face.

 

“Pretty good. Muffet’s a pretty cool person. Plus met my new co worker today.” You run your finger through your hair, rubbing then into place. “Where’s Paps and Chara?”

 

“They’re at Undyne and Alphys’. Paps wanted to train and Alphys wanted to run some tests.”

 

“Good.” You sit up and start removing your uniform.

 

“W-wha?” Sans looks away, a blue blush settling on his face.

 

“Don’t feel like wearing that uniform but to lazy to go get new clothes.” You fold the clothes into a pile, setting then on the ground.

 

Sans watches as you get comfortable on the couch. You’re only wearing the spandex shorts and your bra. Lucky him, you decided to wear a really cute lacey bra today. You can feel his stare burn into you so you look up at him with a cheeky grin.

 

“You know, instead of watching me, you could be watching this movie.” You move your legs to rest on his lap.

 

“You’re making this really hard kiddo.” His hand moves to your thigh, rubbing just below the hem of your shorts.

 

“And what exactly am I making hard, bone boy?” you tease him by arching your back in a stretch.

 

And much to your enjoyment, a dull blue light radiates from his pelvis. The shorts he’s wearing dull the light, but you still know it’s there. You give yourself a mental high five for giving him a boner so fast. That is, until he pins you under him.

 

For the next few hours, the movie and food are ignored. Sans had decided he found something else he’d like to eat.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos, comments, subs, and bookmarks are all welcome!
> 
> dont forget to visit me on [Tumblr](http://artkat89.tumblr.com/) send me your fan arts, messages, or really personal asks! i'll respond to anything ya through at me


	39. Down To Fuck?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yo, you sinnin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo i would've gotten this out sooner, but my stupid laptop refused to connect to wifi! yaaaaaay~
> 
> as always, feel free to visit me on [Tumblr](http://artkat89.tumblr.com/) you can send me stuff if ya'd like! :3
> 
> also, august 23rd i'll be at the doctors (probably all day) so, im just giving ya'll a months heads up like the nice internet mom i am.
> 
> anyway, please enjoy this chapter, feel free to comment whatever's on your mind! love ya'll <3
> 
> -keri

Sans has you pinned down to the couch, your arms being held above your head. You look him in the eyes and all you see is a primal look. A low growl leaves his throat as he moves to press his teeth to your awaiting lips.

 

The kiss is full of lust mainly, but you can also feel just how much he loves you and wants to protect you in one simple gesture.

 

He trails hungry kisses from your mouth down to your jaw line, nipping your ear lobe, then down your neck to your collar bone. He drags his thick, fluid like tongue from one end of your collar bone to the other, kissing your shoulder once he gets there.

 

Usually, you loved watching him find each bone in your body, showing it as much love as he can, but today you’re already a hot, panting mess underneath his hold. You tug at the hem of his shirt, pulling it off once he moves.

 

You quickly lace your fingers between ribs, causing Sans breath to catch. At that same moment, he undoes your bra, and grabs your breast. His pointer and thumb brush over your perked nipple, making a soft moan leave your mouth, before pinching the sensitive nub.

 

He tweaks and rubs and his mouth moves to your other breast. Your back arches a bit as his tongue laps at your hard breast, teeth grazing it every now and then.

 

You grab his spine, which you’ve learned is a sweet spot, and start to stroke. This gets you a muffles groan from Sans. You stroke faster, trying to get him to come undone like he has you. When you look back up at Sans, his jaw is slack and his tongue is slightly hanging out.

 

Wrapping your arms around him, you pull him into a heated kiss. Wrapping your legs around his pelvis, you rub your soaked center against his growing blue bulge. A strained moan escapes him as your movement quickens. He grabs your waist, halting any and all movement, then looks you in the eyes before speaking in a deep husky voice that only adds fuel to your fire.

 

“Wanna move ‘is party upstairs?” with a quick nod, his grip tightens and your sent into the void.

 

You wrap around him tighter, but as soon as you entered, you’re thrown on the bed in a huff. Sans moves from his spot to climb on top of you, but instead of wrapping your legs around his waist, he moves them to rest on his shoulders.

 

“Now, I dunno ‘bout you, but I’m kinda hungry.” He moves his hands up and down your legs.

 

“S-sorry, brought home G-grillbz….” Your voice catches as he trails kisses from your knee to the middle of your thigh.

 

“Nah, found somethin’ better…” before you could ask him what, his tongue escapes his mouth and gives a experimental lap at your soaked panties. “Well, that’s no fun.” He rips the cloth from your body, moving his tongue to tease your clit.

 

Your sent into a fit of soft moans as his tongue works at your aching clit. When it’s removed, you whimper at the loss. You can hear him chuckle and barely catch him saying, ‘Bone apatite’ before his head moves closer and his tongue laps at your entrance.

 

Your legs tighten around his skull as he moves his tongue just barely into you. After a few teasing strokes, he presses into you. His tongue rubbing against your throbbing walls and managing to already hit your g-spot.  You let out a wave of curses and moans, already knowing your close.

 

Then you learn he can make his tongue vibrate. It only takes a few more minutes until your walls clench around him and your sent over the edge. He helps you ride through your orgasm as you buck into his face. Once it’s done, Sans moves to look at you. His teeth glisten with you juices and you watch as he licks them clean. The gesture only adds to build a new heat.

 

“Danm, you taste better every time.” Your face goes red, but instead of hiding, you move over to Sans and push him down on the bed.

 

He looks at you with wonder as you start moving his pants and boxers down. You’re greeted by his large cock. Ignoring it for a second, you move yourself to hover over his lap. His pupils have dimmed, waiting for you to make your move. So you do. You line your pussy with his head before easing yourself onto him.

 

You let the head touch before moving away again. You can hear Sans grunt and try to grab your waist, but you grab both of his wrists and hold them down with a smirk. Continuing your teasing, you decide to finally give in. In one swift movement, you move down and sit on his lap. He lets out a low moan as you try to muffle your own.

 

You allow him to grab you, but he decides instead to move you to your hands and knees as he moves to stay lined with you. He has you doggy style as he thrusts into your already throbbing pussy. You’re knocked to your elbows after a hard thrust.

 

You’re both moaning and cursing as his thrusts become erratic. He’s pounding into you so hard and fast you’re not sure you’ll last much longer. Your panting turns ragged as you turn to lay on your back, allowing Sans to move one of your legs to rest on his shoulder. 

 

With a better angle, his cock grinds hard against your g-spot, making tears form in your eyes. You’ve gone from moaning curses to yelling out Sans name, which only eggs him on. With one last stroke, he moves to bite into the base of your neck. He muffles a loud moan as strings of cum coat your inner flame. This has you cumming again, so you both help each other ride out the orgasm as long as you can.

 

You’re a sweating mess when it’s over. You’re both trying to catch your breath as Sans falls onto the mattress next to you. He rolls to his side, pulling you into him. He buries his face into your hair, making you let out a small chuckle.

 

You can feel him try to ask, too tired to speak. So you turn your head and give him a quick peck on his jaw. “Sans, I fucking love you.”

 

He chuckles at your remarks, snuggling closer to you. “Heh. Love you too babe.”       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos, comments, subs, bookmarks are all loved!
> 
> come harass me on [Tumblr](http://artkat89.tumblr.com/) i except all forms of love


	40. Baby, Maybe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! so i was wondering how a contest sounded to ya'll! Nimbus and i are having trouble coming up with how our little skelebaby will look. i already hve somewhat of an idea that you can look at [here](http://artkat89.deviantart.com/art/Aria-621534539) but, we want to see your ideas! the best one we get will be the new design for once our little bundle of join is birthed <3
> 
> you can send us your pictures on [Tumblr](http://artkat89.tumblr.com/) or email them at keriatwell121@gmail.com
> 
> i really hope a bunch of you guys send in stuff!
> 
> dont forget to visit me on [Tumblr](http://artkat89.tumblr.com/) send me stuff or just chat! i'm kinda cool
> 
> -keri

You and Sans are cuddled up together, basking in your afterglow. He’s been staring at the dot in your gut for a while now, one hand is cupped right below the tiny undeveloped soul. You wish you could see it. But humans have never been able to see souls unless a monster brought theirs out.

 

You want to ask about it. Hell, you deserve to know what it looks like and if it’s grown any. You’re carrying the danm thing. But, seeing how Sans looks at you and it with a bright, real smile, that’s more than enough for you.

 

Sans pulls you tighter against him, and you can’t help but think about how lucky you are. Never in your life did you ever think you’d be this happy. You always thought you were just destined to be abused and left with nothing.

 

Then you start to get nervous. What if you end up like your father? You know you wouldn’t touch this child in any sexual way, unlike your father, but what if you neglect to show them the love they deserve? What if you get mad and take it out on the child? Or, you could end up like your mother and leave both Sans and your child to die.

 

Then you realize, Sans probably just as scared as you. He spent probably 3 years of his life killing Frisk. He also hasn’t told you about his father, presuming he wasn’t a good man. Is he afraid he wouldn’t be good enough just like you? Should you ask?

 

You’re about to speak, but the opening of an anime starts to blare from your phone. You let out a whine, mad that you’ll have to move away from the heat radiating off of your boyfriend. Lucky for you, the heat soothed your sore muscles, so you’re able to walk with some dignity.

 

Your phone kept blaring the tune, finally reaching it you answer. “Hey Alph.” Your voice is a little strained but other than that, it just sounds like you just woke up.

 

“H-Hey ____.” You saunter back to bed, welcomed with open arms.

 

“Did’ya need something?” you roll over to face Sans, he buries his face in your exposed breasts and lets out a little sigh.

 

“Y-Yes. Sans mentioned yo-you would n-need me to d-do a checkup o-on your soul. A-Also, Chara wants t-to go home, but P-Papyrus wants t-to stay over.” You can hear Undyne’s loud voice in the background, along with a loud thump.

 

“Oh, yeah that. Uh sure. Give us like….. half an hour and we’ll be there. Thanks!”

 

“N-No, thank you! See you i-in a bit.” You tell her goodbye before hanging up and tossing your phone onto a pile of clothes on the floor.

 

Sans moves his head to look up at you. “Where we goin’?”

 

“Alphys’. Said we had to check my soul. Did you not tell her?” he just shakes his head. “Ah, well. This is going to be fun. Also, Chara wants to go home. Paps is staying the night.”

 

You both sit up. You feel really gross since the sheets tried to get up with you. You can also tell Sans is thinking the same thing from the look on his face. Once you’re standing, you pick up his hand and guide him to the bathroom.

 

“So,” Sans is in the middle of scrubbing shampoo into your scalp. “We should probably start making a game plan.” The feeling of his fingers pressing into your scalp makes you close your eyes. If he ever wanted to be a masseuse, he’d surely make a killing.

 

“What’cha mean?” he moves you into the stream of water to get the soap out of your hair.

 

“I mean, you’re about to be a daddy. I’m going to be a mommy. We need to plan for their arrival and buy supplies. I know nothing about monster babies, but human babies need a bunch of shit.” You start rubbing body wash over his arms and shoulders.

 

“Dunno what they’d need honestly. We don’t even know how it’s gonna look.” You move to his ribcage, making sure to get the inside.

 

“True. When do you think it’ll take shape?” Spine, done.

 

“Gotta ask Alph. She’s delivered more kids than I could count.” He takes the washcloth from you to wash his pelvis and legs.

 

“Alright.”

 

You’re out of the shower and dressed. You decided against blow drying your hair, pulling it into a messy bun instead. Sans had also figured it’d be easier to take a shortcut than to drive to your friend’s house.

 

Jumping into Sans arms, your sent into the void. You’ve built up a resistance to the jump, but apparently your child has other plans for your lunch.

 

You’re standing outside the house, puking up all the contents of the day. Sans stands next to you, holding your hair from getting in your face and rubbing soothing circles on your back. Once you’re done, he helps you stand and walk to the door.

 

“That’s it. I hate being pregnant.” You spit out some remaining stomach acid before moving to knock on the door.

 

“Sorry babe.” He gives you a pitiful look, so you pull him into a hug.

 

Alphys answers the door soon after and ushers you into the house. You end up walking back to the lab you’ve seen once before. Alphys guides you to the same bed you laid on before. You look around, everything’s fixed, but you can tell by the off white where Chara wreaked havoc.

 

“N-Now, ____. I’m going to p-pull out you s-soul now.” She reaches for your chest but is stopped when Sans places his hand on her arm.

 

“First, we gotta tell ya something.”

 

You’ve never heard someone make a noise quite like the one Alphys just made. It was kind of like a high pitched squeal, but mix a little bit of chainsaw and the sound of rubber rubbing together and you got whatever just left her throat.

 

So to say she was surprised, well, that was just silly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next few chapters are going to be spaced from either 2 weeks to a month apart in the stories timeline. i want to get to the birth soon, but i also want to get into detail of how the pregnancy is effecting reader.
> 
> kudos, comments, subs, bookmarks are all welcome and appreciated!
> 
> fight me on [Tumblr](http://artkat89.tumblr.com/) send me all of your things!


	41. Undyne, Please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! so the contest for the skelebaby design is still going, send your ideas to me on [Tumblr](http://artkat89.tumblr.com/) or email them to me! my emails: keriatwell121@gmail.com
> 
> i really like writing Undyne by the way. i would totally be besties with her if monsters were real!
> 
> but also, nimbus wont be working on this fic with me anymore. we're still friends and all, we just had a conflict of interest. i love her dearly believe e, but it was for the best.
> 
> don't forget to visit me on [Tumblr](http://artkat89.tumblr.com/) it'd be really cool to get asks and such. i'll tell ya basically anything you'd like to know!

Alphys is doing this weird vibrating thing with her body. It’s kinda like if you set your phone on vibrate and someone keeps calling you, except, it’s her entire body that’s doing it…

 

It’s kind of funny actually. You never knew someone could react in such a way. You try to reach out and comfort her, but each time you or Sans moves, she lets out a really loud fangirl squeal. So you just gave up.

 

You debate calling Undyne for help, but you’re not sure just how she’d react. Hopefully not the same because you could really use her help right now.

 

“Sans, go get Undyne please. There’s no way we’ll get a good look at lil dotter with Alphys like this.” You rub the bridge of your nose, making your glasses slide into your hair.

 

“heh, dotter? Kinda sounds like daughter.” Little stars pop up in his eyes. If you weren’t looking for them, you’d think they were his regular pupils.

 

“Don’t. I don’t want to even hope for a specific gender until we know for sure they’ll stick.” Sans gives you a confused look.

 

“What d’ya mean ‘stick’?”

 

“Do… do you not know anything about human pregnancies?” he shakes his head. “Ah, well, there’s always a chance early on that the fertilized egg won’t stick to the ovarian walls. There’s also a possibility that if the expecting mother does something either too strenuous, drinks a bunch, or is injured, the child won’t grow. That’s called a miscarriage. I had one of those because my ex abused me while pregnant.”

 

“Usually, woman like to take off of work when they reach the third trimester. They’re stomachs get so big that it hurts their back. They also get swelled feet on occasion, morning sickness happens at any point in the pregnancy, emotions run wild, so please do not show pictures of baby ducks or puppies, because I will cry like I just saw someone mass murder my family.”

 

He nods along with each new piece of information. “Will ya be ok?”

 

“Huh? Oh, yeah. I’ve done this before. I know what’s going to be happening this time around. Now, Undyne please!” he gives you one last look before heading out the door.

 

Alphys has calmed down a bit, her shaking has slowed quite a bit. “Hey, Alph. Ya good there?”

 

She still can’t speak, so she nods vigorously. Not a moment too soon, Sans comes back with a slightly confused Undyne. She moves next to Alphys and gives you a look. You and Sans already discussed that you’d be the one telling her, since you’re her bestie and all. You guess you could call her your best friend. She knows things about you that not even Sans knows. Thanks drunk self.

 

“Yo punk, what’s up with bae?” she gives Alphys an experimental poke, but Alphys is so caught up in her own world that she doesn’t even notice the gentle prodding.

 

“I got something to tell you. You’ll understand her predicament after.”

 

She gives you a serious look. “Go on.”

 

“Alright, so uhh, you know how Sans and I have been goin’ pretty hot and heavy as of late?” Sans looks like he’s choking on air. “Shush, I tell her literally everything.”

 

“Yeah, I know you’ve been pretty horny for bone guy over here. What of it?”

 

“Yeah, cool. So! Funny story actually.” You try to stall as much as possible. Undyne has shown she would kill a man if they even so much as touched a single hair on your head.

 

“Get on with it punk! Paps and ugh Chara are waiting for me.”

 

“Cool. Cool. Ook, so promise you won’t get mad ok?” she gives you a look, so you send one back.

 

“Fine, I promise. Now what’s so important that made my chick freak out?” she crosses her arms over her chest.

 

“So, you uh, you’re going to be an aunt maybe, probably! Hooray!” She looks lost, so you give her a moment to let the info sink in.

 

And just like that, she has you up in her arms, spinning you around in the air. You’re both laughing like lunatics, fresh tears forming in 3 eyes. She stops spinning you for a moment and just holds you against her in a tight hug. Huh. Fish tits really are soft.

 

“Punk! I can’t believe it! That why you’re over here?” she wipes her face off on her shirt, gently placing you back on the bed but keeping her hands on your shoulders.

 

“Yepp! Wanted to see how much of a survival rate my skelebaby will have.” Her attention leaves you and focuses on Sans, who has sweat pouring down his face.

 

Undyne gives him a protective glare, pulling you closer to her. “You got my bestie pregnant?” she growls the last part.

 

“Y-yeah. Guess you’d say I’m determined to keep her with me!” his voice gets higher as the sentence goes on. You’ve never seen him so nervous before. Undyne must be showing magic. You can’t tell because your face is currently being suffocated by her chest. Not that you’re complaining.

 

“YOU HAVEN’T EVEN BONDED YET! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?!” yepp. Definitely feel a spear form.

 

“Undyne, calm down. ’s not like I tried to knock ‘er up!” her spear dissipates, along with your nervous energy.

 

“How could you accidently knock her up?” it’s not full of malice, instead she’s genially confused.

 

You get her attention, once out of her grip you move your hands up to give spirit fingers. “Maaaaagggggiiiicc~!” Sans doubles over laughing and Undyne looks at you like you’ve just betrayed her trust.

 

She affectionately smacks your head, turning back to Sans once he’s calmed down. “Now, listen to me, numbskull. You will not hurt her, you will give in to each and every command she has, and you will treat her like a queen. If you don’t, I’m not afraid to turn you into a bone shish kabob. And trust me, I’ll know if you fuck up. I’ll be texting the nerd every day to keep an eye on her health and wellbeing. Ya got me?” for extra measure, she cracks her knuckles.

 

“geez, Undyne, ya act like ‘m not already doin’ that.” He moves to your other side, nuzzling his teeth into the top of your head.

 

“Just making sure you had that clear. ____’s important to me. It’d be a shame if her mate fucked up again. Also, marry her. Don’t make her a mother if ya ain’t gonna make her a wife.”

 

“Aww, Undyne, you loooove~ me!” you grab her face, pinching her cheeks in a loving kind of way. Geez ____, she the aunt, not you.

 

“Yeah I love you punk! And I’m gonna love the fuck outa that kid ya makin’ in there!” she tickles your stomach, forcing you into a giggling fit.

 

“Hahahahhah Noooooooo staph! Uncle hahha UNCLE!!” she finally relents, and decides to pick up Alphys and give her a wet, sloppy kiss. Ultimately pushing her out of her day dream. Her face ignites into a deep red blush.

 

“Now that you’re awake! Alphys, would you please let us see our child?” you give her a big goofy smile that makes her giggle.

 

“Y-Yeah! Let’s s-see what we’re w-w-working with!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos, comments, subs, and bookmarks are all awesome!
> 
> send me shit on [Tumblr](http://artkat89.tumblr.com/) i love getting your guy's stuff!


	42. Don't Trust The Man Who Speaks In Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! its 3:04 AM and i have nothing better to do!
> 
> ima-jest sent in a beautiful drawing of the skelebaby! check it out [Here!](http://67.media.tumblr.com/592ec715281eb027fa9d12e59de72405/tumblr_oafe76kZzJ1vxay3qo1_500.png)
> 
> don't be shy! send me your idea's for the baby contest! you have probably 10-20 more chapters to send your drawing's in! give them to me on [Tumblr](http://artkat89.tumblr.com/)
> 
> also, send me your fan art! it doesn't just have to be of the baby. send in drawings of fish tits. i dont care. i'll love it all the same!
> 
> welp, i'm going to bed now lol good night!

You tense up as a cool gel touches the skin right above your pubic arch. Alphys tried to get it as warm as possible, but no matter how many times she let it bake in the microwave, it still sent goose bumps all over the surface of your skin.  

 

She hold a fat wand to your abdomen, moving it along with the gel, trying to find the small soul on the monitor. It takes a few seconds, but when she does find your baby, a small gasp leaves her. Sans is by your side, running his hand through your hair while his other hand holds onto your own. 

 

"W-would you like t-to s-see them?" Alphys turns to you. 

 

With a quick nod, she turns the monitor to face you. It looks like your average ultrasound, except Alphys had modified it to be able to see souls. Still, since your child was half human, you could see the fetus in it's early stages of development.  

 

"They're beautiful..." You look to Sans, tears forming in your eyes.  

 

He's wearing a big goofy grin as he stares at your child. Both pride and love wrap around him in the best way possible. When he looks at you, you notice how his pupils changed to little blue hearts in his eyes. It's kind of adorable actually. That he can do that solely based on emotion. (no pun intended) 

 

You ask Alphys if she could print off a picture, she assures you she could before running to her little desk in the corner and setting up her printer. 

 

Once she hands you the picture, she does a few more tests to make sure the baby is stable and healthy. She also checks it's magic. Apparently, your baby has an above normal amount of magic for someone who isn't even born yet. 

 

It's scares you in a way, but Alphys assures you that it can't do any serious damage. The most your child can do right now is possibly make a lamp hover in the air. That kinda explains how they're capable of pushing people away from you. Which you also learned is a defense mechanism. 

 

She gives you and your bab a bill of clean health, so the three of you head back to the main room of her house.  

 

When you walk into the living room, Undyne and Papyrus are in the middle of playing Moortal Kombat while Chara sits in the sidelines telling them to use the worst fatality when the other loses. 

 

Sans turns the game off, saying it's much to graphic for his brother to play, and while he's lecturing Papyrus of the horrors of playing gruesome games, you show Undyne the ultrasound picture like the proud momma you are. 

 

She overly ecstatic that  your babies developing, also that she's the first person to see the picture. Soon going into a rant about how she's going to spoil the ever loving hell outta the 'skaby' as she calls it. 

 

You let her imagination run wild because let's face it, you and Sans are going to need all the help you can get. 

 

Soon after, you bid your goodbye's to the girls, promising an anime night soon. Papyrus stays, like planned, and you carry Chara to the car with Sans. 

 

The whole ride home, Chara's uncharacteristically quite. It's not until your in the house that you ask if anything's bugging the child. 

 

"Something on your mind sweet pea?"  

 

 **"Aren't you scared?"**   

 

"Well of course I'm scared. Having a baby is a lot of responsibility. Plus, human and monster relationships are already taboo, so who's to say my child won't have to face hard times?" 

 

 **"Aren't you afraid that racist group will try attacking you?** **Or** **the rest of your friends?"**   

 

"And here I thought big bad Chara didn't care about any of us." You let out a chuckle. "That has passed my mind. Are you scared Chara?" They don’t answer, but you decide further prodding won't get you anywhere.   

 

You plop down on the couch with Chara in your lap. You run your fingers through the yarn hair sewn into their cloth head. And despite everything, they seem to really enjoy the gesture. Sans joins you with a bottle of ketchup in his hand, nursing it every so often. It's not ten minutes lter that you slowly drift to sleep. 

 

Dark 

 

Darker 

 

Yet darker..... 

 

You wake up in a pitch black room. You try to move, but your feet are glued to the ground. You move your arms out around you, trying to feel for something. But all there is is nothingness.  

 

"Hello?" Your voice comes out rough and garbled.  

 

It feels like your in water. You try to scream out, but the feeling only multiplies. Sweat starts to form on your brow. If your underwater, how could you still breath? Also, where the hell are you exactly? You can't move, you can't walk, what else is there left? You curl up into a ball on the floor and try to keep tears from falling from your eyes.  

 

You take a while before you can actually look up, but when you do, you see a white mask in front of you. Ot has two hallowed out eye hole, a small smile and two cracks in the surface of the face. One travels from it's left eye to the top of the face while the other starts at the right eye and ends at the mouth. 

 

The sudden appearance sends muffled screams from your throat as you try to stumble backwards. 

 

But with every movement you make, the face gets closer and the smile gets wider. But the worst part is when it talks. A static voice fills the air, causing you to cover your ears. 

 

|Π+3r3$+|Πg••• ~~(interesting... )~~  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudo's, comments, subs, bookmarks are all loved!
> 
> remember to visit me on [Tumblr](http://artkat89.tumblr.com/) send your fan art, ask questions, or just message me!


	43. Can You Feel The Heat?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo! just a reminder that the baby contest is still up and going! submit your ideas at my [Tumblr](http://artkat89.tumblr.com/)
> 
> i've just learned how much easier it is to update early in the morning! both my parents are in bed asleep so no one will bug me!!!
> 
> uhhh there's softcore smut in this chapter i guess? like, it mentions stuff, but i don't go into detail. so, have fun with that.
> 
> OH! btw, ao3 doesnt let you use wing dings! Fuck me amiright?!

|Π+3r3$+|Πg••• (interesting... ) 

 

The voice pierces your eardrums, causing you to fall to the ground with your hands clamped tight to your ears. No matter how hard you try to cover, the ringing of the voice always seems to go through without being muffled by your hands. 

 

"W-Who are you?" You squeeze your eyes shut, knowing how bad a headache you'll have to deal with when you wake up. 

 

~~(I AM SOMEONE YOU SHOULD NOT BE ABLE TO TALK TO, MY DEAR)~~  

 

The voice is a bit less painful to listen to the next time he speaks. "What do you mean?" You shakily move, deciding to sit cris cross. 

~~(YOU ARE IN THE VOID. NO HUMAN NOR  MONSTER SHOULD HAVE ACCESS TO IT)~~

 

You have to cover your ears again. Talking to this.... thing, sure was killing your head. 

 

"Alright, if I shouldn't be here, then how do I leave?" You hear a low screech, what you assume is a chuckle coming from the mask. 

 

~~(WHY, YOU JUST HAVE TO WAKE UP. IT'S QUITE SIMPLE ACTUALLY. I BELIEVE SOMEONE IN THE OUTSIDE WORLD IS TRYING TO AWAKEN YOU.)~~

 

"Whatever..." You focus on the light shaking you feel on your shoulder. The light of the new day calling towards you. Your just about to open your eyes when the cracked voice speaks again. 

 

~~(REMEMBER DEAR, IF YOU WISH TO REMAIN LIVING, DO US BOTH A FAVOR AND STAY AWAY FROM THIS PLACE. DO NOT MAKE ME HURT YOU...)~~  

 

You don't get the chance to respond as your greeted by the warm smile of Sans. You rub the sleep from your eyes as Sans places a kiss to your forehead. You were still on the couch, snuggled up to him and Chara. The tv still showed a dim light. 

 

"What time is it?" You try to look for your phone but it must've fallen out of your pocket while you were asleep. 

 

"'mmm round 3 in the morning." You feel Sans stretch behind you, his joints making a soft hum as the tension leaves his body. 

 

"Should probably go to bed, yeah?" He nods. 

 

You get up from the couch, stretching out yourself. A few of your joints pop, making Sans jump a little. "Does that hurt?" He's now standing behind you, hand moving down your spine to check for injury. 

 

"Nah, not really. It's just little gas bubbles popping between my joints. I can also pop my fingers, neck and knee's."  he looks at you now with fascination. 

 

"Can you do it again?" You laugh at his request. 

 

You pull on each finger, 3 give out a pop, you twist your neck twice, and squat down so your knees can pop. When you look back up at him, a light blue dust has covered his cheekbones. 

 

"Sans, does my bones popping turn you on?" You stand back up, leaning towards him with a devious smirk. 

 

"N-No!" He sputtered, that means yes. 

 

You tuck Chara under the covers on the couch and grab Sans hand, leading him into his bedroom. His blush stays with him even after you sit him on the edge of the bed. 

 

"Ya know, my hips pop too. Wanna know how?" He gives you an eager nod that you can't help but giggle at. 

 

You place your right foot on the side of the bed, moving so you could be as close to him as possible. You then twist your hip a tiny bit to your left, sending a rather loud pop out into the room. Sans eyes go wide and his blush grows to cover his entire face. 

 

You're about to make a snide joke, but he grabs you by the waist and pins you under him on the bed.  

 

* * *

 

 

After last night, you don't think you could pop your joints for another 5 years. He made it his mission to hear every last bone in your body make that loud sound before he even thought of letting you cum. Then again, it stalled him as well. It's pretty tricky to make bones that normally don't get popped pop.  

 

You probably won't be moving around much today either, so you call off work. Muffet knows about the dot, so she just assumes it's causing you trouble. You hate lying to her, but what else would you say? 'Hey, me and my boyfriend had really rough sex last night. I'm going to need the day off.' If you had a strong relationship with her like what you share with Undyne, then maybe.  

 

As payback for the torture you had to go through, you made Sans get up and make you breakfast in bed. He refused to at first, but then you started the water works so e no other choice than to oblige. Thanks hormones and making me cry at the thought of puppies! 

 

Luckily, Sans had a tv set up in his room, so you get to get caught up on your favorite shows on Netflix. Today feels like a Supernatural kind of day. 

 

At least you thought it was. Dot has other plans for you today. If your not sitting on the bed eating a gallon of cookies and cream ice cream, you're either crying about nothing or puking your guts out. Dot also likes to use magic at random points in the day. So you are now the proud owner of not 1, but 2 broken lamps! Go ____!  

 

Honestly though, at this point fuck the dot. You knew having a monster baby was going to be hard on you, but you weren't aware of how much they showed off their magic. Sans just laughs and prides himself on how strong his 'son' is going to be. 

 

Yeah, turns out Sans really wants a son. He's not opposed to a daughter, but he'd prefer someone who could carry on the family name. 

 

To bug him, you like to talk about how you already know it's going to be a girl. Mother's intuition as you call it. You two  even make a contest of coming up with the coolest name. Sans uses font names. How original. You have to basically scream at him that you will not allow him to name your child after a font. 

 

He can just go fuck himself.  

 

You're also unreasonably horny. Like, all the time. Why? You have no fucking idea! You're honestly so sick of sex right now. You can tell Sans is getting tired of it too, because it's becoming increasingly difficult to turn him on now.  

 

You are now forced to use a vibrator to fulfil your needs. 

 

You should probably look into why your sex drive has suddenly spiked, but you can't really go anywhere without trying to hump something. Maybe, if you just call Tori. She's had kids, so she'd know. Right? 

 

You were wrong. She was the complete opposite when she was pregnant. Ain't that just great. 

 

Now for plan B! Alphys! 

 

You currently can talk, due to reasons, so you just text her instead. 

 

XXX-XXXX 5:38 

Hey! got a medical question for ya! 

 

Kawaii Dino 5:39 

Sure! What's up? ≧◡≦ 

 

XXX-XXXX 5:41 

OK, so hear me out. My sex drive has been uncharacteristically high all day. Any reason why that's a thing? 

 

Kawaii Dino 5:43 

Hmmm. Maybe you're being forced into heat? ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ I have no idea otherwise! Maybe wanna run some more tests? ┌( ಠ_ಠ)┘ 

 

XXX-XXXX 5:44 

Ehh, I'll try to work this through. If I'm not better in a week I'll become your guinea pig  ★~(◡‿⊙✿) 

 

Heat only lasts a week, right? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos, comment's, sub, and bookmarks are enjoyed by all parties!
> 
> chat me up on [Tumblr](http://artkat89.tumblr.com/) i like most all things


	44. Fuck Yeah Hot Wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heya! reminder that the baby design contest is still under way! send in your idea's on [Tumblr](http://artkat89.tumblr.com/)
> 
> also, i wanted to let you know, i'll be having a little 'get to know your author' thing. so! ask me questions about anything your curious about! either comment them on here, or send them to me on [Tumblr](http://artkat89.tumblr.com/) you don't even have to ask me questions about myself or this story. you can ask my opinion on like aliens or who did 9/11,
> 
> i figured it'd be kinda fun! plus you can get some curiosity out of your system

Heat, as you've learned, is the worst thing on the face of this earth. Not only are you constantly horny, but your extremely hot and sweaty. What's worse is that literally anything will turn you on. Your poor body pillow will never be the same.  

  

After the second time you got Sans to fuck you useless, he got caught by a wave of hormones. He immediately knew what was happening. He called Papyrus to fill him in and ask if he could come get Chara and leave the house until he gave the ok.  

  

That was this morning. Now, you’re a panting mess on your shared bed. Your body ached from constant use and your walls were quite literally rubbed raw. Sans himself already went through his heat cycle. You asked how he could stand this, so now you know monsters have created a medicine that dulls the effects tremendously. Only, it just works on monsters. Not humans. Fuck.  

  

You take a quick pee break, practically falling as you dash off into the bathroom. You take a good look at yourself in the mirror and physically jump. You had dark bags under your eyes and your skin had pale significantly. On your neck, there was a large bite wound from Sans, along with smaller markings down the rest of your body.  

  

Your hips were dark purple from where Sans had gripped you too hard, and your lips were red and puffy. You wish Sans would've used his magic to soften his body a little bit, but every things been so rushed today. Heh, kind of like your entire relationship.  

  

Throughout the day, you've been having weird flashback type daydreams. You'd imagine events with all of your friends, except, you looked a bit different. Also, you hadn't done any of the things you imagined.  

  

There was one particular vision that majorly creeped you the fuck out. You and Sans where out on a walk, it seemed to be early in your relationship. You were both awkward around each other, but you remember seeing yourself kiss Sans on the cheek.  

  

That’s when the dream took a dark turn. All you remember is men chasing you both, You keeping Sans from using magic against the men, a gunshot. Sans was on the ground, a red liquid oozing from his skull. You were screaming. Another gunshot and the image went black.  

  

You tried to think about it. Maybe you dreamt about it when you first started dating Sans. But no matter how hard you tried, it never came to you. You either got too distracted from the throbbing of your sex, or you got a massive headache.  

  

Maybe when this stupid heat is over, you could ask Sans if he had any idea as to why you were getting these deja vu feelings. But right now, all you could even remotely care about was finding a way to extinguish the flame scorching your core.  

  

Sex helped a little, especially when you made Sans cum in you, but it wasn't enough. You wish this could just be over. Why can't you just be a normal pregnant girl and crave hot wings dipped in peanut butter? Oh, that's right. You kind of gave up normal when you mated with a fucking skeleton.  

  

This was all Sans fault. He got you pregnant. Granted, you had no idea this could happen, you still put all the blame on him.  

  

You quickly pee, then swiftly move back to your room. On the bed, an exhausted Sans lay. His chest was heaving up and down and he was covered in sweat. Moving to the bed, you fall down onto it with a low groan.  

  

"Needa go again?" You can tell he's tired just by how husky his voice has gotten.  

  

"Yeah, but go on and get some sleep. I'll deal." He gives you a warm smile, opting to climb back on top of you.  

  

"Sans, you really don't have to. I have toys I could use..." You trail off as Sans peppers your face in cooling kisses.  

  

"Nah, you can't take the pill, so we'll just deal with it the old fashion way." He moves his hands to cup your breasts, massaging them as he presses a cool kiss to your sore lips.  

  

"Are you sure? I know it must be exhausting, using all that magic." He answers you just by lightly nipping your bottom lip.  

  

* * *

  

 

It takes a week of nonstop sex to finally quench your thirst. And you couldn't be happier. Not only can you move freely without worrying about soaking through your underwear, but now you can actually walk right!  

  

Sans sure gave you a workout though. Just from your heat, you lost 10 pounds. Go you! Now to gain it all back by scarfing down a gallon tub of ice cream and 30 hot wings drenched in mayo. You run to the nearest gas station to get a fountain Big Red, because let's face it. Fountain drinks are the best.   

  

Now you're lounging on the couch, balancing the bowl of wings on your stomach while scooping ice cream into your mouth.  

  

You... kind of feel like a pig.  

  

But danm if it doesn't make you happy. Dot agrees too. They finally formed a tiny body and they sure are the kicker. Maybe when they get older, you'll enroll them in soccer. Oh god, then you'll become a soccer mom who drives a minivan to all the games. Fuck that.  

 

You hear footsteps approaching the front door, looking at the clock, you see it's about the same time Sans and Papyrus get home. Has Sans told Paps it was safe to return yet? You haven't heard from Chara all day... 

 

The nob turns and your practically falling off the couch trying to see who's trying to enter the house. Everything feels like it's in slow motion as the door opens. Then the familiar blue comes into view so you slump into the couch. 

 

"Hey babe. 'M home." Sans calls out into the house. 

 

"In here!" You don't even try to clean stuff up. If he gets grossed out by your weird food consumption, he can just deal with it. 

 

He enters the room and sure enough, he's trying to stifle laughter after seeing your spread. In turn, it makes you start to laugh. It’s all fun and games until your laughing so hard your plate of hot wings slip off your stomach and fall to the floor.  

 

The room goes silent. You look from Sans to the now wasted food then back. Your face is filled with confusion as to why the food was now cuddling with the dirty carpet, only to be ended by a choked sob leaving you. 

 

Sans is immediately by your side, trying to coax you into calming down. Geez. You really hate crying over stupid stuff, but now how are you going to get your wing fill? You could just eat it off the floor...... no. That wouldn't be healthy for either you nor the babe.  

 

You look at sans and without even asking he tells you, "Hey, why don't I go out to your favorite place and get you some new wings? Would you like that?" You give him a shy nod. 

 

"Thank you, baby." You bury your face into his chest as you give him a weak hug. 

 

"'ont worry bout it." He gives you a kiss and leaves. 

 

When he comes back, you notice he had stopped by the drug store to pick up a heating pad and a shit ton of candy. How did you get so lucky? You had had one of those déjà vu moments while he was gone, so after you thank him and he sits down, you decide to ask. 

 

"So, I've been having these weird flashback things recently."  

 

He's in the middle of plugging in your heating pad when he looks up. "What do'ya mean?" 

 

"Well, there these memories of all of us. But, they've never happened before. They feel so real and I get hit with a wave of nostalgia when it happens. The weirdest one is I saw you and I die. Why is that?" 

 

He lets out a sigh, places the heating pad behind you before taking one of your hands in his. "You remember how I told you about resets?" You give a brief nod. "Well, this ain't the first time we've met." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos, comments, suns and bookmarks are all awesome!
> 
> follow me on [Tumblr](http://artkat89.tumblr.com/) to get first updates on new chapter releases!
> 
> send me your stuff! i love getting feedback from you guys!


	45. Past Lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys. sorry this is coming out kind of late. i was going to upload earlier today, but sleep was just calling my name. you know how it is.
> 
> so, i'm not going to keep announcing that the baby contest is still open, because a) i've only gotten two things for it and b) you guys know it's going on until the chapter the babies is actually born in.
> 
> also, comment's have been really quiet aside from a few regulars. i'd really appreciate it if people who don't regularly comment do, it'll just allow me to get more feedback as to what everyone thinks of this story as a whole.
> 
> follow me on [Tumblr](http://artkat89.tumblr.com/) and also send me things if you want.

"Wait, so you've met e in different timelines?!"  

 

"…..yeah. That flashback you had, that wasn't the previous timeline, but it was the last time line where we met." Sans slumps into the couch cushions. 

 

"I see. Were there more? And why are you being easy with telling me this? Usually I have to bug you for days in order to get something out of you." 

 

"Feel like I kinda owe you. And no. I think there have been 3 or 4 timelines that you were in."   

 

"Tell me, was I different in all of them?" You go back to nursing your ice cream, but still keep eye contact to show you're paying attention. 

 

"Most the time there were only subtle differences. I think the second time I met you though. You were a guy." He chuckles at the memory. 

 

"Did you still love me?" 

 

"Of course. I don't care about gender or all that crap. You still had the same soul. And lucky for me, your soul remembered mine. You were so mad that you had feelings for another man." A light blush starts to form on his cheekbones. 

 

"Oh god. I was one of _those_ guys, weren't I?" You groan into your ice cream tub. 

 

"Well, sort of. You, in the end embraced it. Plus, it was kind of nice to be dominated in bed." He trails off the last sentence. 

 

"I'll have to remember that." You give him a smug wink.  

 

"Yeah, whatever. I'll have you know, in one of the timelines you were into some really freaky shit." 

 

"Yeah, like fucking a Halloween decoration isn't freaky enough." You snort. 

 

Sans puts his hand to his chest in mock offense. "Well, I've never!" 

 

"Oh cap it bone boy. So, tell me what this 'weird shit' that past me was into you was." 

 

"Sure you wanna know?"  

 

"Lay it on me." Your back to devouring your hot wings. He got boneless. That nerd. 

 

"Alright, but I warn you, it'll highly upset you." He's trying to stall. You can tell. 

 

"Come on!" You put on your best annoyed face, but it just comes out as a pout. 

 

"So, in one particular timeline, you ended up with Paps." Your face goes pale. 

 

" _No...._ " 

 

"Yepp. You even went as far as to take my poor baby bro's innocence away. I can't believe you'd do such a thing really." He's trying to hold back laughter, but you can tell in his eye's he's still kind of pissed that happened. Whether it be betrayal from his brother, or from you. You'll probably never know. 

 

"I can't believe that I did that. Why didn't you stop me?!"  

 

"Not like I didn't try. You just for some reason hated my guts then."  

 

"Obviously you did something to piss me off." You both drop the subject and go back to watching tv. 

 

You were watching something on food network. It was about a guy who goes to different hot spots and tries their food. Man, you wish you could get paid to eat and travel. That's the life. But, he probably has to work out a lot so he doesn't meet an early grave. Nah, nevermind. You're good here. 

 

"What'cha thinkin' 'bout?" Sans moves your empty plate and melted ice cream so he can pull you into his side. 

 

"I was thinking that this guy's life must be great. But then, he probably has to go to like a gym or something. That's not my thing." He chuckles at your statement. 

 

"Man, you're getting' to be as lazy as me. And I refuse to give up my title." He lays his head on top of yours. 

 

"You can be really active sometimes. So I wouldn't go so far as to say your entirely lazy big boy." You cuddle against him. Using one of his floating ribs and a hand rest. 

 

"I'll have you know, before I met you I was the laziest thing on this planet." 

 

"Oh heaven forbid having sex is way worse than laying around all day." You both laugh at that. 

 

"Oh yeah, have you texted Paps to let him know it's safe to come home now?" 

 

"Yepp. Though, he was on a camping trip with the girls so I have no clue when he'll actually be coming back."  

 

"I see. Give's me time to figure out how I'll be able to face him." You grimace.  

 

"Heh. You'll be fine. 's not like me 'n him don't go through it. He probably thinks it's normal for humans too."  

 

"I suppose so..." You tilt your head up and peck the side of his jaw. 

 

* * *

 

 It's about 2:30 in the morning when you wake up. Your sweating up a storm and you have a major headache. You manage to pry Sans arms off you so you walk to the bathroom to get a washcloth and wipe some of the sweat off of you. 

 

Making sure no one else is home, you kick off your soaked clothing while walking to the kitchen. 

 

You don’t want water, so you opt to grab a can of orange soda out of the fridge. When you take a drink, it hurts the back of your throat. You haven't had a soft drink in a while, so the carbonation is rough on your throat. 

 

You figure you could eat, so you make a bologna sandwich before heading back into your room.  

 

Testing the sheets, they're only slightly damp, so you decide to wait a couple more days before you wash them. Gods know you'll probably wake up in a puddle of sweat again. 

 

When you sit down, you apparently wake Sans up. Because he's now propping his head up with his hand and watching you. 

 

"Bad dream?" His voice comes out hoarse from sleep. 

 

"Nah, just was overheating." You finish off the sandwich and drink, tossing the can into the bedside trash bin. 

 

Sans welcomes you with open arms, pulling you close when you lay down and immediately falling asleep. You're soon to join him. Right after you make sure what you saw was really just a dream. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos, comments, subs, bookmarks are all awesome!
> 
> follow me on [Tumblr](http://artkat89.tumblr.com/) to get faster updates on when i update!


	46. Shopping Is Hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo! how's everyone doin? Good? Awesome!
> 
> so, this chapter jumps three months into the pregnancy. so don't be confused! figure, it's about time we get this show on the road! we've got probably 4-5 more chapter's until the baby is born! isn't that exciting?
> 
> give me some feedback in the comments or on [Tumblr](http://artkat89.tumblr.com/)
> 
> and, please enjoy the chapter!

"Alright, so, mom gave me a list of things monster babies need and I wrote up a list of things human babies need." You and Sans are walking into the mall on a quest. 

 

"How much is this going to cost?" Sans takes the 2 lists and looks them over. 

 

"Hey! Don't put a cost on our baby!" You walk into a maternity clothing store. 

 

Recently, you've started showing. Your stomach is big enough to see when you look down. You open your messaging app on your phone, pulling up Luna's list of clothing. 

 

Since you've been working at Muffet's, you've had a few shift's with Luna. She's a really cool chick, so you figured, what the hell. You started texting back and forth and you even confided that you were pregnant. 

 

Luckily, she didn't care that you were dating a monster. She was actually talking to this monster girl herself. She showed you picture's of a cute green fire elemental. She kind of reminded you of Grillby.  

 

She wanted to come with you today, said as future best friend it was her duty to help buy baby stuff with you. You told her she really didn't have to buy anything, but it'd be great if she could tag along, but alas. She had to cover for someone at her second job. 

 

You're looking through some sundresses, asking Sans what he thinks would look good on you. All he will tell you is how gorgeous you would look in everything you pick up. Fat lot of help he was. Settling for a pastel yellow and blue sundress, you make your way to the pants.  

 

Since you're gaining baby weight, you can't keep wearing your high waisted jeans. Which are literally the only pants you have that can be worn outside. 

 

You also have a new uniform because of the baby bump. She's now letting you wear yoga pants and a stretchy pink dress shirt. You still wear the bowtie. Muffet also makes sure you take a ton of breaks and are never on your feet for too long. She even has gone so far as to have Luna help you during most of your shifts.  

 

If it weren''t for the fact that she was ecstatic for more hours, you'd feel bad. 

 

All the pants here suck. And you make sure Sans hears that. He laughs at your statement, taking the dress from you and going up to pay for it. The lady give's him the stink eye, but is quick to look away when you sling your arm around his shoulders. 

 

She quickly hands you your bag and you leave. 

 

"What a bitch. You'd think someone who works at a store pregnant women shop at would be a lot nicer!" You stomp your foot on the ground. 

 

"Don't let one racist bother you babe." He wraps an arm around your waist, pulling you close as you start to walk again.  

 

Luckily, the baby store isn't too far a walk. You're in there and browsing within 10 minutes. You grab a cart and start going down an aisle. You place 2 4 packs of BPA free baby bottles into the cart along with a really soft pale blue blanket. 

 

You find a giant box of diapers for a reasonable price, and Sans gives you this look. 

 

"Ok, I know _you_ don't poop, but what if the baby does? I want to be prepared." 

 

You find a few pairs of nursing bras, figuring it'd be easier to use them instead of having to pull your tit out of your normal bra whenever you have to feed. You also spot the cutest little elephant plush that you absolutely under all circumstances have to buy. 

 

Filing your cart with the other human necessities, you make your way to the monster side of the store. A lot of the stuff is the same, but you go ahead and grab it anyway. Better safe than sorry!  

 

You're enraptured by the tiny little converse they have on display, a few tears threatening to make an appearance. 

 

"They're so tiny..." You hold them up to Sans face. "Look at how cute and tiny they are!" He agrees that they are indeed cute and tiny, so you through them in the cart as well. 

 

The tricky part now, is deciding what kind of crib and stroller you want. Sans thinks you should get the crib that doubles as a rocking chair. The legs are connected at the bottom in a slope that will allow the parents to rock their baby to sleep without needing to buy an actual rocking chair. You think you should get a normal one. Said you didn't think it was fair to cut contact.  

 

Needless to say, you won that argument. You grab a worker and place it on order before walking to the strollers. You don't really care how it looks as long as it actually works. So Sans is in charge of picking one. 

 

After that, you purchase everything in your cart and Sans teleports it to the house. Good thing you lived close or that would have been extremely exhausting.  

 

Now to buy a stockpile of yoga pants! 

 

* * *

 

 

You're utterly exhausted by the time you both get home. Who knew shopping could be so hard? You slump into the couch cushions and pull out your phone. Luna had asked that you text her when you get home so she knows you're alright and nothing bad had happened. 

 

XXX-XXXX 4:45 

Hey girly, I'm home and in one piece. 

 

The Beautiful Luna 4:47 

Great! You didn't get bothered by any racist's, right? 

 

XXX-XXXX 4:50 

I mean, kind of? But Sans was with me, so he scared them off. 

 

The Beautiful Luna 4:52

You got you a good man chickadee. You better lock that shit down!

 

XXX-XXXX 4:53

I'm pretty sure i have. seeing as how I'm carrying his child and all that jazz.

 

The Beautiful Luna 4:55

I know, I'm just sayin, better safe than sorry. Now, I have to go. gotta get ready for a hot date tonight ;)

 

XXX-XXXX 4:57

oh, so you've finally found the balls to ask Fuku out?

 

The Beautiful Luna 4:58 

Oh hush you. Go be cute with Sans or something. 

 

You laugh at her text. She has a thing about telling you to either keep being cute or to stop being cute because her heart 'simply can't handle it.'  

 

You also decide it's time to talk business with Sans. You want to touch souls. Really, you want to bond with him, but baby steps, yeah? And maybe you could bring up weddings while you're at it!  

 

You know he wants too, he told you before how hard it is to keep himself from doing it. Now that you're healed, he should have no excuse. Alphys had already told you it would be safe, if not better for the baby if you bonded. Alright, ____. It's now or never.  

 

Sans walks into the living room with a drink for you and ketchup for himself. Once he's comfortable on the couch, you make your move. 

 

"Hey, babe? I was just wondering... Maybe, would you like to touch my soul?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments, kudos, subs, and bookmarks are all awesome!
> 
> follow me on [Tumblr](http://artkat89.tumblr.com/) to get early updates on when i upload a chapter!


	47. Lunchtime Disaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello guys! if i've calculated correct, baby bones will be born by the end of this week! so look out for big number 50!
> 
> speaking of the little tike, sans-trash01 sent me this beautiful [drawing](http://artkat89.tumblr.com/image/147955623894) of the babe!
> 
> send in your drawings or ideas on [Tumblr](http://artkat89.tumblr.com/)

"Hey, babe? I was just wondering... Maybe, would you like to touch my soul?" Sans looks at you, shock enveloping his skull. But soon, that shock turns into utter disappointment. 

 

"No." He starts to get up, but your grab his wrist before he can leave. 

 

"Wait! Why not?" You search his face, afraid you've said something to make him upset. 

 

"____, I really want to. Don't get the wrong idea. I just. I can't." He still won't look at you, but you watch as his shoulders slump. 

 

"Why can't you Sans? Did I do something wrong? Do... do you not love me anymore because of the baby?" Tears have started to pool the corners of your eyes, but you refuse to let them fall. 

 

"Nonononono! I love you I do, and this child isn't a bad thing. I'm just.... I'm scared I'll hurt you both." He moves back to the couch, cradling his skull in the palms of his hands. 

 

"How would you hurt us?" 

 

"They already have a large sum of magic. And no matter how hard you try to cover it up, I know it at least makes you feel extremely uncomfortable when they use said magic. What if touching souls, or hell, bonding make's the magic stronger? What if they overload because of me?" His shoulders start to shake. 

 

"Baby, you're not going to hurt us. Yeah our kids got a little more magic than usual, but I asked Alphys and she said it would actually help." Your rubbing circles on his shoulder blades. 

 

"Alphys doesn't know souls like I do. Please. Just let's wait until it's born." He gives you a pleading look that breaks your heart. 

 

"Yeah. Alright." 

  

* * *

 

 

Month 4. 

 

Your back hurts like a bitch and your almost always dealing with magic spurts. Alphys gave you some medicine to help the child calm down, but it doesn't work all the time. You're also back on almost complete house arrest. 

 

Since you're pretty far along in monster terms, you've been forced into taking maternity leave. Alphys doesn't suspect that you'll give birth anytime soon. But that doesn't stop her from writing the note and sending it to Muffet. 'In case you do end up going into labor soon.'  

 

Both Papyrus and Sans refuse to let you do anything, so your always either stuck on the couch watching tv or in your bed. Chara is stuck to your side like glue as well. 

 

 **"All I'm saying is that I don't understand how there could be an entire civilization of** **gem** **stones** **taking over the universe." Chara puffs their cheeks out at the show.**   

 

"And I keep telling you, it's just a danm television show!" You flick their forehead, causing them to hiss at you. "Why are you questioning it anyway?" 

 

 **"You seem to like it and I want to figure out why." They scoff.**  

 

"I like it because it's cute and has a great story line! Plus! Rock mom."  

 

You go back to the show, only to be interrupted yet again by your stupid phone. It's probably Sans making sure you're being a good house pet! You grab the phone and answer without looking at the caller I.d. 

 

"I'm not dead yet so stop calling!" 

 

"Yeesh chickadee. What's got your britches in a bunch?" Shit it's Luna. 

 

"Sorry! The boys got me locked up in the house and I swear to you Sans has called me 20+ times today to make sure I'm not taking risks." You hear Luna laugh on the other end. 

 

"Well, how's about I rescue you from hell and we go out for lunch. Sound good?" 

 

"Yessssss. Gimme 5 minutes and I'll be ready!" You quickly hang up and run to your room. 

 

Throwing on your skeleton tights and a cute loose tank on, you brush out the mop you call hair, pull it into a messy bun, and grab your shoes. 

 

For a pregnant woman, you move pretty fast. The only issue you have is that you can't bend down to tie your shoes. So, you can only wear flats. Which you hate. They show off how swelled your feet get when your on them for too long.  

 

A knock on your door takes your attention away from your gross feet. You grab your purse, tell Chara to be good, and swing the door open. You don't give Luna time to speak before your wrapping your arms around her neck and kissing her cheek. 

 

"What's gotten into you girly?" She laughs while giving you a squeeze back. 

 

"I missed you. Does there have to be any other reason?" You let go of her and you both walk towards her little blue preus.  

 

"Missed you too sweety. Sorry I haven't been able to hang out, Fuku and I have been getting pretty serious." 

 

"Nah, it's all good. I'm glad it's working out! You deserve someone who will make you happy! Do you think she might be the one?" You nudge her with your elbow while a dark blush covers her cheeks. 

 

After about 30 minutes of belting out the lyrics of different songs that play on the radio, you finally pull up to a cute little diner in the center of downtown. You give Luna a look that says 'if this is a cat cafe I'll die happily.'  

 

It's a fucking cat cafe. 

 

You both place your orders and find a small booth near a large window. Your tea arrives at the same time a large brown maincoon decides to take up residence on your lap. You are quite literally in heaven right now. 

 

You finish the food and are about to go pay the bill when a group of rather large men come in. They seem to be talking to the person at the counter, though the person looks really nervous. That’s when the main guy pulls out a knife.  

 

You're frozen where you stand, not even registering Luna placing money on the table and rushing you out of the building while the men are focused on the monster behind the counter. 

 

Luna has you in her car before she tries to get you out of the frozen state shock has you in. 

 

"____? ____, can you hear me?" Her once melodious voice now carries weight to it as she attempts to gain your attention. 

 

"Y-Yeah..." You both jump when you hear a cracked scream from the café. Luna hurredly hops into the drivers side and turns her car on before whipping out of the parking lot. 

 

"I'm gonna get ya home chickadee. No one will hurt you on my watch." Se speeds through the streets. Expertly dodging other cars as she zooms past red lights. 

 

You're back in the driveway of your home in an impressive amount of time. 

 

"Now, if you come into ANY trouble, you give me a call. Got it?" Luna gives you a stern glare. 

 

"Yeah. Promise."     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments, kudos, subs and bookmarks are awesome!
> 
> follow me on [Tumblr](http://artkat89.tumblr.com/) to get faster updates on new chapters!


	48. Piano Player

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! so, i think if baby being born is gonna happen in chapter 50, next chapter will jump to the near end of month 5 into moth 6. and btw, it's not a preme, so don't worry about that.
> 
> feel free to follow me on [tumblr](http://artkat89.tumblr.com/) to get faster updates because they dont even send an email telling you its up until like, an hour later.
> 
> also send me your stuff!

At some point Luna had told Sans about the café incident. Not only was he totally pissed that some group thought they had the right to go and dust a monster, but he was also worried about your safety. That's why while Sans and Papyrus aren't home, you're being babysat by Toriel! 

 

Since you started going to her house for 'playdates,' you've learned a very scandalous secret. Asgore now lives with the two, and from what you can tell, he and Tori get along _really well._  

 

Frisk had confided in you that they were trying to play match-maker. So obviously you had to join in the fun. So, you would get Asgore alone when he doesn't go into work and you tried your very best to talk very highly of your goat mom.  

 

Turns out, that wasn't needed. Asgore was still very much so in love with Toriel. 

 

The tough part was getting Toriel to admit her feelings. Seeing as how she looks at him when she thinks no one is looking, well, it's kind of like how you look at Sans when he goes off on a science rant. Nothing but love and adoration fills her eyes. 

 

But that doesn't stop her from being cold towards him. You try to constantly reassure him that she doesn't still hate him, that she was afraid of her growing feelings. 

 

Asgore would thank you and them make the small family tea.  

 

Also, with Frisk's coaxing, you've started calling Asgore 'dad.' The first time you said it, his eyes went wide and he just about crushed you in a warm fuzzy hug.  

 

He would give you fatherly advice, and offered his help with anything you or Sans would need during and after the child's birth. Sans is kind of weary when you tell him this, but you scold him about forgiving and forgetting. 

 

* * *

 

 

"So ma, what'cha got planned for us today?" You and Frisk are playing connect four on the carpet while Toriel finishes whipping down the table. 

 

"Well," she flings the rag over her shoulder before looking at you. "Frisk has a piano lesson today. Would you like to join us?" She takes a seat on her plush recliner. 

 

"Oh hell yeah! I-I mean, heck yeah! I used to play piano all the time!"  she looks at you like you've just pulled a rabbit out of your ear. 

 

"Really, child?" 

 

"Mmmhm!" 

 

"Well, we have a piano here, would you mind playing something?" She nods her head towards the sun room and gods forbid, there was a large ivory grand piano sitting in the corner of the room. 

 

With newfound determination, you stand and march into the room. Toriel and Frisk follow close behind you. Your sitting on the bench when they finally get into the room. Lifting the keyboard cover, you crack your fingers and place them gently on the black and white keys. 

 

"So, got any requests? I know a bunch of Queen and Journey songs."  

 

Frisk jumps up and down in their seat while frantically signing, 'Faithfully!' 

 

You give a breif nod before setting your attention onto the keys before you. Your fingers dance over the different notes as you clear your throat to sing along to the music. 

 

"Highway run, Into the midnight sun, Wheels go round and round, You're on my mind, Restless hearts, Sleep alone tonight, Sending all my love, Along the wire." Your voice is a bit rusty but soon gets back to it's original smooth sound. 

 

"They say that the road, Ain't no place to start a family, Right down the line, It's been you and me, And lovin' a music man, Ain't always what it's supposed to be, Oh, girl, you stand by me, I'm forever yours, Faithfully."  

 

Toriel has taken out her phone and has the camera aimed towards you as you gently let the lyrics flow through you. Frisk stares in awe as your eyes slowly close, the music and memories taking over your body. 

 

You had a friend who was super into the piano. They actually were the one who taught you. Before you got with Jason, you would go over to her house all the time to just play random songs and relax. You were with her so often that her family called you their own. 

 

But just as always. All great things must come to an end. Jason made you stop seeing her, he thought she was trying to steal you from him. And eventually, her family moved away. You still had her number, but refused to come into contact with her in fear she'd reject you for leaving her. 

 

"I'm forever yours, Ever yours, Faithfully..." As the song comes to an end, you trickle the last notes before opening your eyes and looking towards your new family. 

 

Tears were falling freely from Toriel's eye while Frisk make noises in their excitement. "My child! I had no idea how good you are!" You walk over to them after covering the keys back up. 

 

"Eh, I'm alright I guess. Kinda rusty, but still. Thanks for letting me play." You rub the back of your neck. 

 

"I hate to be a bother, but, do you think you could teach Frisk instead? I'd really appreciate it, plus I think they'd like it very much." Toriel gives you a hopeful smile that you can't say no to.   
      

"Sure. I think that'd be cool. What do you say kiddo?" 

 

'yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes!!' They're shaking from excitement. 

 

You chuckle with Toriel. "Sounds like a plan!" You grab Frisk by the waist as they squeal, placing them onto your shoulders.  

 

"I am so glad child. Now, let us get lunch prepared." You all walk to the kitchen, the thought of food causing your stomach to let out a loud growl. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments, kudos, subs, and bookmarks are awesome~
> 
> follow me on [tumblr](http://artkat89.tumblr.com/) and send me crap <3


	49. Chocolate Is Your Guilty Pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go! Are you excited? I sure know i am!

Everything sucks. 

 

Your body aches, your child won't stop using magic, and you refuse to let Sans see you naked.  

 

But that's not all! You get irritated by the smallest things now. Hell, just the other day, you yelled at Papyrus because he asked if you wanted some apple juice! What the hell was wrong with you?! You apologized soon after it happened, but he assured you he knew it was just the stress and hormones talking. 

 

It still didn't make you feel any less like a piece of shit. 

  

* * *

 

 

Today, you are, according to Alphys, very close to a due date. She told you to be expecting the little bugger anytime now. You have one more appointment with her after this, then you're on your own until you start to have contractions. Once that starts, you'll be moved to the little lab bed in her house. 

 

This, however, doesn't stop Undyne from forcing you into a girls night. You agree after a bit of coaxing, glad to be away from the hound dog that is now Sans. He's in his heat cycle at the moment and they forgot to buy some pills. So Papyrus is taking a trip to the monster capital to purchase the medication in large quantities. 

 

You'd help Sans out, but you just can't stand to let him see your body as how it is at the moment. Nothing about you could even remotely be considered attractive. Let alone sexy. You look like an inflated balloon with cottage cheese thighs and beefy arms. 

 

So, needless to say, Undynes 'coaxing,' is easier than she expected. 

  

* * *

 

 

Girls night consists of two things. 

 

  1. You were going to a spa to unwind 
  2. You've never eaten so much chocolate in your life. 



 

You're pretty sure by the end of the night, you've eaten twice your weight in chocolate. You'd feel disgusted by your actions if it wasn't for the fact that your skin was now as soft as a babies bottom. 

 

"So, as I was saying, I think they should make an entire amusement park dedicated to the various types of chocolate." You say as you plop a Hershey's kiss into your mouth. 

 

"Yeah, yeah I get that. But, wouldn't that break so many health codes?" Undyne, you learned, has gotten a job as a cop recently. It suits her really. She gets to bring justice to the world, plus it's kind of like she's on the royal guard again. 

 

"You're just mad you didn't think about it first!"  

 

"Like hell I'd be jealous of such a nerd idea!" Undyne stomps her foot on the ground and puffs out her cheeks. 

 

"Admit it." 

 

"What? No." 

 

"Admit it." 

 

"____, no." 

 

"…....." You get really close to her ear fins before whispering, " _admit it._ " 

 

"GAHHHH!" She falls off the couch, shock still showing on her face before she erupts in laughter. 

 

Your soon to join her. During your laughing fit, you don't notice Alphys enter the house. She follows the noise to the living room, where she finds her girlfriend and you quite literally rolling on the floor laughing. Her eyebrows quirk as she lets out a drained sigh. 

 

"Yo, babe. You alright?" Undyne is quick to compose herself after hearing the noise come from Alphys. 

 

"Y-Yeah... just a l-long day at work." She sinks into the couch with a huff. 

 

Both you and Undyne move to sit on either side of the woman. With a slight nod from Undyne, you both wrap your arms around the yellow monster and squeeze as tight as you can. 

 

"ALPHYS SANDWICH!" You giggle as you swing the two from side to side. 

 

The affection seems to brighten Alphys up. She's now giggling into your shoulders while Undyne gives her head gentle pats. Taking advantage of dots lack of magic use, you let the hug ast a bit longer before breaking your grip. 

 

"Since we're all here now, how's about we watch a classic? You girls like Fooly Cooly?"  

 

* * *

 

 

You finish the entire series before you call it quits for the night. It's just past 1, so you figure, why not? Your request is approved by both girls giving curt yawns and guiding you to their guest room. 

 

Dear lord it has a California king size mattress. Imagine the possibilities...... 

 

You fall back onto the plush comforter and immediately snuggle into the lilac smell. You really need to talk Sans into getting one of these. Maybe you could make your old room a room that is all bed. Oh what a life that would be. 

  

* * *

 

 

"BREAKFAST!!" Undynes yell wakes you from your dreamless sleep. 

 

Looking at your phones clock, you see it's already noon, so you trudge out of the room at towards the kitchen. Once there, you hop onto a bar stool and place your face against the cool garnet counter of the breakfast bar. 

 

Your nose is met with the crisp smell of bacon and eggs, followed by vanilla pancakes and syrup. The breakfast of champions. 

 

She places a plate in front of you with a toothy grin. The smile growing as you scarf down the meal after a quick 'thanks.' 

 

Alphys had already left for work, so it's just you and Undyne until Papyrus gives you the ok to come home. 

 

You both decide on a lazy day, becoming one with the couch as Undyne turns on American Ninja Warrior. Some guy with an amputated leg had just made it up the inclined wall and the crowd is going wild. You yourself are also very impressed. Not only was that probably the hardest obstacle, but he did it with only one leg! Dudes got hops. 

 

It isn't for a few more hours before you finally get a text from Papyrus. So you bid your friend goodbye and head home. Hopefully the house isn't in too bad a shape. But, we'll just have to wait and see what fate decides. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos, comments, subs, and bookmarks appreciated!


	50. The Day The Sun Met The Stars

You’re well into your sixth month, your belly swollen enough to enter a room before the rest of you. It’s been tough, but you’ve had Sans by your side through it all. Not only that, but all your friends have been nothing more than supportive. 

 

Luna would help you pick out baby clothes for your little girl. Oh, right. Alphys had told you at the last visit that you were going to deliver a healthy baby girl. You're kind of relieved. You know how girls work so it should be easier to help the child grow up.

 

Toriel made you take the last few weeks off from work, Muffet understood. Even before you took off, she would constantly give you breaks. Making sure you didn’t stress too much. And she always let you take a pastry home.

 

Undyne and Alphys would keep you company when the boys weren’t home and Mettaton would send over expensive toys and even gave you a beautiful purple cradle. 

 

Asgore would give you tins of tea and fatherly advice when you would go see him, saying it’s the least he could do for your unborn daughter.

 

Papyrus refused to let you lift a finger. He made you a cute little nest out of pillows and blankets that her would swaddle you in when you were awake. He thought you needed to keep as warm as possible because of your ‘egg.’ You never corrected him, you thought it was too cute to try to tell him you wouldn’t be laying an egg.

 

Now Frisk, whenever you visited the house, they were always connected to your leg. They were afraid you’d forget about them when you had your child, but you reassured them that’d never happen. You also let them know they would be the greatest pibling to your daughter, and it filled them with pride.

 

Chara doesn’t say much now a days. Their soul is weakening, Alphys had said they’re finally allowing their soul to rest and go to the afterlife. It was sad to see then leave, but you thought it was for the best.

 

You woke up in the middle of the night from a very rough contraction. They’ve been happening from time to time, but now they’re getting close. You nudge Sans awake. “Sans. Call Alphys.” He doesn’t question, just does. They’re on the phone for a few minutes before he hangs up.

 

“You think she’s close?” another contraction accurse, keeping you from talking. Sweat is building up on the back of your neck and your forehead. Sans notices this, and moves the blankets off of you and takes a wash cloth to wipe the sweat off you.

  
  


Alphys has you set up to a machine to track yours and your child’s vitals. Your eyes are squeezed closed, the pain of the contractions eating at you.

 

“S-She should have h-her water break in just a m-moment.” And as if on cue, the room is filled with a potent magic and the sheets underneath you are soaked.

 

The machine next to you starts making a loud beeping noise. Alphys quickly moves to the screen and taps a few keys on a keyboard. Her face immediately goes white.

 

“Alph?” Sans had moved to her side and is now looking at the machine. “no…..” 

 

“W-What?” you try to move up but Sans rushed to your side to keep you down.

 

Alphys walks over to you slowly and rests her hand on your shoulder. Tears are forming in her eyes and she refuses to look at you. “____. If you deliver this child. It will most likely kill you in the process.” Your eyes go wide.

 

You look from your stomach, to Sans, then to Alphys. “But, but it’s too late….. What are we going to do?! I don’t want to die!” your hands cover your face as you bend down into the covers.

 

“There’s a way we could deliver her. But….” 

 

“But what?” you snap.

 

“It would keep you alive, killing her instead.” Tears fall from her eyes and she’s shaking.

 

“No.”  you growl. “I’d rather my child lives. If that means sacrificing my life for hers, then so be it.”

 

Sans looks at you with disbelief. “What do you  _ mean  _ ‘no’?! Don’t you understand if you give birth you’ll die?!!” Sans all but yells at you. Blue tears are falling down his cheeks and he grips your hand to the point of bruising.

 

“I mean what I said. I’ve lived my life. I will not take the life of another child Sans.” He tries to argue, but you keep going at a louder level. “You WILL take care of this child Sans. You will not give up because I’m gone. You will give her the best life possible and you will not blame her for my death. I refuse to let this child die because of some selfish want.” Tears start running down your face in buckets. 

 

“I believe you’ll be a great father. Please, love her for the both of us.” A sad smile takes over as your wipe tears from Sans face.

 

“If you die, I’ll die soon after.” 

 

“No you won’t we aren’t bonded. You’ll find a new light in our daughter to live for. Please. Live. Not just for me, but for her. Promise me this.” He doesn’t speak. Instead he holds you close, allowing fresh tears to soak into your tangled hair.

 

“Promise me Sans. Allow my soul to go on knowing you’ll be there for her.”

 

“…….promise.”

 

“I h-hate to break t-the moment, but I n-need to get her t-t-through the birth.”  Alphys helps you pull of your sweats and underwear. All the while Sans grips your hand like a life line.

 

* * *

 

Sans walks out of your room with the small child he helped create. Not long after she came into this world, you had passed. The last thing on your lips were ‘I love you.’ He couldn’t stop the water works as he held your lifeless body in his arms.

 

Then Alphys gave him her. He had decided on the name Aria. You had already said you didn’t want her to be named after a font, so he compromised. 

 

Aria was just as beautiful as her mother. Her face looked like someone painted a skull on it, the bottom half of each limb where only skeletal. The rest of her body was a pale pink. She had hollowed out eye sockets. Pitch black like the void except for the large orange iris in her left eye and the large brown iris in the other. She had black wavy hair with splashes of neon orange mixed in.

 

The second he saw her, he knew he had it bad. He loved this child. He loved her with all of his heart and he knew he couldn’t mourn you forever. He had to be strong. For her.

 

The rest of the gang are waiting in the living room. Toriel is the first to notice Sans. She stands up and walks over to him. He holds up his child, pride filling his broken heart. “This is Aria. You’re a grandma Tori!”

 

She takes the child from his arms and cuddles her in warm fuzzy arms. “When may we see _____?” she places a gentle kiss to the top of Aria’s head and Sans just about loses it.

 

Alphys rejoins the group with a sorrowful stare. The rest perk up at their sudden sadness, asking questions all at the same time. 

 

Sans rubs his face with his jacket sleeve. Taking a deep breath, he looks everyone in the eyes. “____ isn’t with us anymore.” There’s a stunned silence. Tears form in everyone’s eyes as the reality of what was said sinks in.

 

Today, he lost the most important person in his life. 

 

Today, Toriel lost yet another child. 

 

Today, everyone lost a best friend. 

 

But, in the end, they gained the most precious thing in the world. They received a final gift from you. 

 

Aria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...........
> 
> please don't kill me.
> 
> also, i had this chapter written out like, a month ago..
> 
> So! thats the end of this little story! I'd like to thank everyone who's shown their support and has stuck with me throughout the entire story! much love!
> 
> Follow my [tumblr](http://artkat89.tumblr.com/) because, i'm not done yet! if you haven't noticed, i made this little piece part of a series! so! i'm going to start on a new fic! it'll be a fic where sans is a college student and reader is his english teacher! it'll be the same reader from this fic, but whoodie doo! guess what frisk did, reset! also, subscribe to my ao3 page to get updated when i upload that.
> 
> i'm really glad everyone (save for a few) loved this story and i hate to end it, but i really wanted to break your hearts! plus, i was running out of ideas. so, new story it is!
> 
> feel free to yell at me either in the comments or on [tumblr](http://artkat89.tumblr.com/) hahah again, i'm sorry if ya cried!


End file.
